Harry Potter, Astra Knight andtheSoulReaver'sLight
by Ehren Hatten
Summary: Harry, Astra and crew go back to Hogwarts for a weird, adventure filled sixth year with rubber band curses, time space continuums, boxer wars and a strange stone that Voldemort wants. COMPLETED!
1. Sirius Improvment

A/N: So.... The first chapter of Soul Reaver's Light. More stuff to get out and show you! HAHA! I want reviews and I WILL withhold the second chapter if you don't leave one!   
  
::diabolical laughter::  
  
Harry Potter, Astra Knight  
And the  
Soul Reaver's Light  
  
By: Ehren Hatten  
*Priestess of HP Doujinshi*  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Harry Potter wasn't your average boy of almost sixteen. He had grown an inch. He had grown some muscle mass as well. He had emerald green eyes, black, untidy hair and wore circular glasses. His most unusual feature was a lightning bolt scar that was over his right eyebrow just off center.  
  
It wasn't really his looks, though, that made him unusual, it was the fact that he was a wizard. He would be starting his sixth year at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on September first. Harry was right now staying at his godfather's home.   
  
"Harry? Harry…" said a soft voice coming from the door.  
  
Harry yawned and stretched under the covers of his bed. He sat up and put on his glasses. "Good morning, sleepy… where are the rest of the dwarves." Smirked Sirius as he came into the room and sat on Harry's bed.  
  
"They'll be coming tomorrow, Sirius. They all wrote me yesterday. They wanted to all be here for my birthday when it comes." Harry smiled. He was glad that Dumbledore had finally let him come visit Sirius. "I hope you don't mind…"  
  
"No… I don't mind…. You all will be safe here with me." Said Sirius. He stood up and went to the curtains over Harry's window and opened them. "I'm happy you're here, Harry…. I'm happy." He said to the window.  
  
"So am I, Sirius." Harry said smiling. Sirius was the closest thing to a father Harry had. His own parents, Sirius' friends, had been killed by the Evil Lord Voldemort when Harry was a year old.  
  
"SO!" Harry jumped. Sirius whipped around quickly and flashed a grin. "Let's clean this place up so your friends have a place to stay!" He clasped his hands together triumphantly. Then he added an after thought. "Besides… Remus will have my head on a pike if I don't clean up the mess that we've gradually made. I think I'm beginning to get on his nerves."  
  
Harry chuckled and shoved Sirius out of his room so he could get dressed. When he came down, he fixed himself some breakfast and ate peaceably with Sirius in the dining room. It felt so good to eat with someone he could talk to. Harry told Sirius everything that had happened to him during his fifth year that he knew Sirius didn't already know. He told him about Ron and Hermione finally admitting they liked each other and told him about Cho at the dance.  
  
"Rotten luck… I'm sure you two would've made an excellent pair." Sirius said after Harry told him about the kiss she had given to him.  
  
Harry then launched into the stories of Ginny. Sirius grinned broadly at him when he finished. "I take it back…. You and Ginny make a better pair." Harry blushed slightly and took a bite of toast.  
  
They finished breakfast and went directly to work. Harry cleaned the living room, while Sirius cleaned the kitchen. "I don't know why Remus asked me not to use magic to clean." He breathed as he took a break from scrubbing the floor. "I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts doing detention."  
  
"It's probably because of me. I'm not allowed to do magic during the holidays." Sighed Harry. He put down the duster he was using and grabbed a bottle of wood polish.  
  
"He would do that. He enjoys making me do things that I hate doing." Growled Sirius at the sponge he held in his hand. "The 'I'm a nice guy' image he has is all a front. Underneath… he's got an immensely perverse sense of humor." They both laughed.  
  
"I wonder what you were like back in Hogwarts." Said Harry.  
  
"Pretty much like I am today…. Just better looking and without the added Azkaban time." Grinned Sirius. "Remus constantly says that I have an ego the size of Hogwarts herself, but I don't believe it. It has to be bigger to be mine!" Sirius winked at Harry, making them both laugh harder.  
  
"What about… um… actually… I don't know what to call him now… I only know him as Professor Lupin." Harry blushed at his own ignorance.  
  
"Just call him Remus…" Sirius grunted as he hit a rough spot on the floor. He turned to Harry and grinned. "Of course you could probably call him uncle Reemie."  
  
Harry threw what he thought was the dust rag at Sirius' head. Sirius landed flat on the ground in front of him. "Sirius?" Harry saw that he had accidentally thrown his bottle of wood polish at Sirius' head. "Oops…"  
  
After Harry had revived Sirius and they finished cleaning, Remus came home and grinned broadly at the sight before him. "Good as new…" he said approvingly. He clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I see that being with the Dursley's has given you a good work ethic."  
  
"Actually…. I told him the stories of how you used to treat James, Peter and I when we trashed your room after a bender." Sirius grinned at Remus. Remus looked like he was considering using a blunt object to hit Sirius with, then he looked like he had reconsidered it as a bad thing for Harry to see.  
  
That night, Harry lay awake in his bed. He couldn't wait until the morning. In the morning, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be coming over as well as Astra, Avalon and Nevaeh. He would have friends over at a place he could very well call his home.  
  
He felt like he had barely laid his head down on the pillow when Remus came into his room and shook him awake. "Wake up, Harry…. Your friends will be here soon."  
  
Harry put on his glasses and sat up. "They are?"  
  
"Yes… you told me that they were going to be coming via floo network by seven, right?" said Remus staring oddly at Harry.   
  
"Oh yeah… I guess I forgot that when I went to sleep." He sighed. He heard Remus chuckle at him.  
  
Harry got dressed and walked down the stairs to the dining room. Remus placed some eggs in front of a snoring Sirius, who had his head planted firmly on his plate, and Harry, who was considering the idea Sirius had. "Eat up" said Remus in an irritatingly cheerful voice.  
  
Harry ate all he could and then went into the living room, where he plopped himself on the sofa and buried his head under a pillow. "You're thinking along the same lines as me, Harry." Sighed Sirius. "Why did you tell them to come at seven anyway."  
  
"It was because I wanted to show them around. I didn't think Remus was going to turn into the wake-up nazi." Harry said through the pillow. He took off the pillow and glanced over to Sirius. Sirius had a grin that spanned his entire face, ear to ear. "What?"  
  
"Nothing… you just reminded me of James for a moment. He hated getting up early as well." Sighed Sirius.  
  
Harry didn't know whether he should feel bad that he made Sirius remember, or he should feel good that he made Sirius remember. He suddenly started getting a headache trying to think through his haze.  
  
There was a sound of someone falling out of the fireplace and Harry shot up from the sofa and grabbed his wand. He saw a small redheaded figure coughing through the soot cloud. "Ginny!" he smiled happily.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. Her flaming hair was the only thing not blackened by soot, making it look even more as though there were a fire on her head. "Hi Harry… "  
  
Harry grinned dazedly and walked over to help her up. He gave her his hand and she smiled as she put hers in his. She stood up slowly. Suddenly, another figure came through and knocked into Ginny, who was knocked into Harry and they all landed together on the carpet.   
  
Harry found his arms around Ginny's waist and blushed as he looked into her brown eyes. His dream like state was shattered when her heard Ron cough at him. "Do you two think you can find a place where I'm not to do that sort of thing!" Ron glared menacingly at Harry and Harry let his hands slip away from Ginny's waist and tried to get up.   
  
Harry looked up to see Sirius and Remus both gazing at him with an amused smile. "Potter men… Red headed women… it does seem to go with the family…" said Remus lazily.  
  
Harry blushed deeper and glared the two of them. "Get stuffed, you two." He growled and stood up, helping Ginny to her feet.  
  
Ron was knocked into by another figure coming through the fireplace. "OOF!" Harry watched as Ron grabbed the figure instinctively and they rolled a couple of turns. "Hermione!" Ron gasped.  
  
Harry saw the bushy hair and smiled. It was Hermione, all right, and she looked both embarrassed and livid. "Ron.. I thought your mum said for you to get out of the way when you got out of the tunnel."  
  
"Oh, sod off, Hermione! I ran into Ginny and Harry. That's why I'm still on the floor… rolling… with.. uh.." Ron blushed through the soot. "Why don't we stand up and get out of the way of Avalon."  
  
Just then, two trunks came through the fireplace, followed by Avalon. "In coming!" she shouted and ducked out of the way just as another two trunks came through followed by Nevaeh.  
  
"Why do we have to take their trunks. We never volunteered for it!" grimaced Avalon. "Astra did!"  
  
"Same difference…" coughed Nevaeh.  
  
Just then, the last of the trunks came through the fireplace followed by Astra, who looked like a Dalmatian with the black spots on her pale skin and hair. "Good thing I followed you guys here… I would've never found my way!" she coughed.  
  
She took off her glasses and started wiping them with her dirty shirt. She growled as the smudges got worse and she felt embarrassed that she was caught like this. A large hand offering a cleaning cloth to her surprised her. Astra glanced up to see Sirius smiling down at her. She blushed slightly and took the cloth. "Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem… you just looked like you were in need." He smiled at her.  
  
Astra could hear Nevaeh and Avalon sniggering behind her. Astra growled and put on her glasses. She whipped around and glared at them. "If you don't mind…. I'm gonna take my trunk to whatever room WE are gonna get!"   
  
Avalon and Nevaeh seemed to shrink away from Astra, as she now seemed to be towering over them. Harry smiled and walked over to them. Ron clapped him on the back. "How has living here been, mate!" He smiled.  
  
"It's been…. Interesting…" Harry said as he noticed Sirius visibly slouch when he said 'interesting'. "But it's been fun!" Sirius puffed up his chest with pride again.  
  
Harry clasped a hand on Astra's shoulder as she continued to argue with her sister. "I do NOT think so!" She turned around and glared at him. "What do YOU want." She couldn't help smiling. "You weird ass, come here!" She hugged him forcefully and released him in time for him to catch his breath.  
  
Harry coughed as Astra laughed at him. Nevaeh hit her on the head with one of her books. "OW! What was that for!"  
  
"Don't hug him like that! You'll kill him!" glared Nevaeh.  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"Would you two shut it already?"  
  
Astra and Nevaeh turned and grinned widely at Ron. "What did you just say?" They both said sweetly. Too sweetly.  
  
Ron backed away from them and hid behind Hermione, who rolled her eyes at them. "Honestly! You three act like children!"  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Now who's acting childish?" smirked Ron at Hermione. She growled at him.  
  
"It think y'all need to get these niiiice, pleeesaaaant people to their rooms." Laughed Astra, picking up her trunk. "And I ain' t taking anyone else's trunk!" she huffed.  
  
"Follow me…" said Harry, picking up Ginny's trunk. He playfully pretended to not be able to stand. "Goodness, Gin… what did you put in here…. The entire Hogwarts Library?"  
  
Harry suddenly dropped to the ground from too much weight being put on his back. "You weigh a ton, Gin!" he laughed as she huffed at him and slapped his shoulder. "I'm just kidding…KIDDING! ACK!" He ducked a blow to his head.  
  
"It seems that he really is James in a way." Harry heard Remus say quietly. "You remember how James would tease Lily, right Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah… it generally earned him a right smack in the head." Smirked Sirius.  
  
"Alright, you two…. Let's just get these trunks to the proper rooms, shall we?" smiled Harry. He felt more alive now than he did a few minutes ago. His friends were here with his father's friends. He was with family and that thought alone sustained him.  
  
Harry opened the door to his room and put down the trunk. "Well… Ron… you be staying in here with me." He let Ron in through the door and walked down the hallway. "Girls… there are two other rooms here that you can split off for. Which one do you want me to put your trunk in, Gin?"  
  
"This one…" She walked through one door and sat down on the bed. "I guess you will be staying with me, Hermione." She smiled.  
  
"Sure thing, Ginny!" she giggled as she walked through. Sirius came up behind her and sat down her trunk. "Thank you, Sirius!"  
  
"No problem… glad I could be of service…" he smiled weakly as he messaged his shoulder. He walked out of the room and leaned against the wall next to Harry. He leaned in close to him and sighed. "I don't believe I'm saying this. I'm going to live to be two hundred, but right now… I'm getting to old for this."  
  
Harry watched as Sirius stood up and straightened his shirt. Harry smirked and knocked Sirius in his ribcage. "Not old enough to get away with not doing chores!"  
  
"That would be because Remus is a slave driver in the guise of a humanitarian." Laughed Sirius quietly. "I swear… it's all a front! He's meaner than Voldemort underneath that kind face."  
  
"I guess I am worse than two Voldemorts then, seeing as how I am a werewolf." Remus smirked at them. His face went from mischievous to kind in under a second. "Have the girls chosen their rooms?"  
  
"Right oh, sir!" Astra said as she poked her head out from the behind the door. "And we promise that we won't do anything that will make your poor heads turn up with perverse ideas."  
  
"Perverse ideas? What on Earth are you talking about?" said Remus inquisitively.  
  
"Oh… nothing really… just you know… stuff like on the smut channels and such…" Grinned Nevaeh as she poked her head from beneath Astra's.  
  
Astra grinned and high-fived Nevaeh. Harry stared cluelessly at Sirius as a his eyes seemed to glaze over. Remus slapped his forehead and sighed as he shook his head slowly. "Eh?" said Harry.  
  
"We'll explain later, guy…" said Astra and she winked at him.   
  
"Would you two stop messing with poor Mister Black's brain!" shouted Avalon from inside the room. "Good God… what would George think if he caught his GIRLFRIEND doing this!" she said snidely at Nevaeh.  
  
Nevaeh's cheeks went red and she growled at Avalon. Astra beat her to the chase. "Leave her alone, Leprechaun! No more gold for YOU!"  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that ridiculous name!" Avalon came out of the room and growled up at her sister, her tanned skin was red from her anger.  
  
"I've been calling you Leprechaun since you were three… I thought you would be over me saying it by now…" smirked Astra.  
  
"I think I'm going to go find Ron…" sighed Harry as he watched another family spat forming in front of him. He walked down the hall and went into his room. This was deffinantly going to be an interesting summer. 


	2. Snow Day

A/N: SECOND CHAPTER! Warning: random acts of silliness and fluff ahead!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Ehren Hatten  
~*Priestess of HP Doujinshi*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra woke up to the sun shining on her face. She had won the fight in who got the bed on the fact that she was longer. She looked over to Nevaeh sleeping on the small sofa in the room and Avalon was on the floor. She smiled. She often felt they were her anchors to the Earth, they kept her from going into her own world.  
  
She stepped over Avalon and walked quietly out the door. She was wearing nothing more than a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. She had forgotten that England was cooler than Texas in the summer, so she now wished she had on a pair of actual pants. Or was it the air conditioner.  
  
She walked down the stairs to where she had hoped that she could find the thermostat. She crossed her arms in front of her and shivered. "Is it just me or is it getting colder in here…" she chattered to herself.  
  
"You n-n-noti-c-ced I-it as w-well, eh?" came a quivering voice.   
  
Astra turned around to see Harry shivering in his pajamas. He was at least smart enough to wear pants. Astra stared at him. "What's going on? Why is it so cold in this place."  
  
"D-Do y-y-you think I k-know… I woke up to find the thermostat… It's bloody c-cold here." Growled Harry.  
  
Astra bit her lip and grimaced. She went to the coat closet or what she hoped would be the coat closet, and found a blanket. "Well… I guess that was a linen closet…. But why was it in the living room hall?" She said as she wrapped the blanket around a protesting Harry and herself.  
  
"N-no… I d-don't want to steal it from y-you…" he stammered out.  
  
"Oh hush… Ya won't steal it from me… Only my cousin Detrik has ever actually been able to do that to me." She sighed. Harry obliged and they both sat down on the nearest sofa. Astra sat cross-legged and huddled herself underneath the blanket.  
  
"Ack! I think I'm sitting on something!" Harry yelped. He lifted himself up and pulled a small rectangular object from underneath his rump. "A television controller?" He glanced up and saw a television in front of them. "I don't think I saw this here, before…" He trailed off.  
  
"Well… turn it on! Let's see what ya'll have for entertainment, here." Said an Impatient Astra. Harry smirked at her.  
  
He turned on the TV and it came on some news program. "Ick… I don't feel like watching the news." Said Harry.  
  
"My turn!" Astra grabbed the controller and hit the channel button. On came a comedy show. "Father Ted….? I'll have to remember this one when I get back home."  
  
"Having fun with my boyfriend?" came a sweet voice. Harry smelled the scent that seemed to waft over towards him. Tiger Lilies.  
  
Astra turned around and saw Ginny standing behind the couch with a wide smirk on her face. "Yes, actually… would you like to sit here. He's getting as bit lonely. I'll get my own blanket."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly and walked over to the linen closet. She got out a blanket and came back. "No need. Here you go."  
  
Astra took the blanket and walked over to the chair next to the couch. She sat down as she had before and wrapped the blanket around herself and on her head as well. "I feel like I look like some weird Indian." She laughed.  
  
"You do." Laughed Harry as he wrapped the other portion of the blanket he had around Ginny and brought her closer to his body. She felt good leaning against him like that, like she and he were meant to fit like this.  
  
"Hello, lover birds…." Grinned Nevaeh as she walked in. She sat beside Astra in another chair. Astra brought Nevaeh over to her chair and made her sit next to her. It was amazing how they both fit. She then threw the blanket around her. "Thanks, Astra…"  
  
"No problem…"  
  
"What about me?" came a tired voice. Harry turned to see Avalon looking like she was just dug from a grave. Her tanned skin was slightly pale, making her dark eyes and hair stand out.  
  
Astra sighed and walked over to another sofa and sat down. "First… bring me my wand…"  
  
Avalon ran out of the room and came back with Astra's wand. "Maple, phoenix feather, twelve inches…. Quite whippy…" said Avalon sounding as if she were imitating Mr. Olivander.   
  
"Do you have an Olivanders in Texas?" asked Harry.   
  
"No… we have Mr. Unik's Wand Eporium…" said Nevaeh.  
  
"Mr. Uniks?"  
  
"The ghetto Olivander." Said Astra flatly.  
  
"Uh…. Does it generally snow in July in England?" said Avalon who had seemingly materialized over at the window.  
  
"Of course not…. Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because it looks like we have three feet of snow outside and it's still falling." She said looking somewhat concerned.  
  
"Geezus… yer kiddin' me! It's the middle of SUMMER fer cryin' out loud!" Astra exclaimed. She seemingly materialized next to her sister and stared with her jaw wide open. "Good God… what the hell is goin' on!"  
  
Harry rushed over to the window just as Ron and Hermione came in. "What's going on, Harry? Why is it so cold?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked out the window. Sure enough, there was still snow falling and there were several inches of snow on the ground. "It's snowing. I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe it, Harry…" came a familiar voice. Harry turned to see Remus standing with his wand out and smiling. "It seems that we have a Japanese Snow Demon that has found itself over here. It's making a nice snow day for itself. I figured that you would like to have a nice day to have your birthday on, that's why it's still snowing."  
  
Harry had almost forgotten that it was his birthday that day. Hermione came up behind him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday, Harry! I asked Remus about letting this happen last night."  
  
"Oh wow! This is so cool!" cried Astra. She held her wand in her right hand and jumped up and down in excitement. "I loooooove snow!"  
  
"Calm down, Astra! Yer going to break something!" snapped Avalon.  
  
"Oh hush, leprechaun!"   
  
After breakfast, Harry got dressed and ran outside to meet everyone in the snow. He smirked at Ginny, who in turn looked as if she were about to go into battle. She got up on a tree stump and waved her arms. "Will everyone PLEASE SHUT IT!" she shouted. Harry was surprised by her voice. It sounded as if she amplified it.  
  
"Today…. We have a snow day… no telling how long it's going to last. Also… It's Harry's Birthday and we need to treat him like he's special! SO! Everyone ready your arsenal!"   
  
Harry saw everyone pick up a few snowballs and smile mischievously at him. Harry started getting worried. Ginny continued. "Ready! Set! Begin the HUNT!"  
  
Harry dodged a few snowballs as he ran straight for the forest ahead of him. He was glad that Remus had a house in the middle of no where. He remembered that Remus had told him that he had inherited it from his parents. Harry ran through trees and shrubs, all of which were snow covered.  
  
"Let's get him! I think I saw him run through there!" Laughed Ron.  
  
"Yer brain has been jogged loose from yer head! Even more so than it usually does! He's down THAT way! I can hear him breathing!" giggled Astra. She sounded out of breath from laughing so hard. Harry inwardly cursed Astra's hearing.   
  
Harry climbed a tree and hid in its branches. He wished he had his invisibility cloak with him so he could set a trap for his friends. A large snowdrift right on his best friend's head was an appealing thought to him.  
  
Harry quickly made a few snowballs for his defense. He heard someone coming and saw a glint of red pass through some trees. He positioned himself over the target, snowballs in his hands ready to be let loose.   
  
Suddenly, a large snow clump landed on his head and made him drop prematurely. He fell to the ground and landed on the soft target. "AAH!" his target yelped in surprise.   
  
They were covered in snow and Harry could feel the back on his head begin to grow numb. He saw whom he had landed on. Ginny gazed in his emerald eyes and smiled. Harry glanced up and saw what had caused the snow to fall on him. Hedwig and Skywise sat on a branch just above his.  
  
"Nice to see you, Harry." Said Ginny, bringing Harry back from his grimacing state.   
  
He gazed into her chocolate eyes and smiled. "You know… this is getting a bit comfortable."  
  
"Ooo… I kind of like it as well." She giggled.  
  
Harry pressed his lips to hers and felt her smile. She deepened the kiss as he caressed her cheek. He pulled away and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed an attractive pink, making her look like a snow angel.  
  
Harry shook some snow out of his hair and it fell lightly on her fiery hair. He smiled and stood up. He reached down and offered his hand to help her up. "Thank you… I was starting to lose the feeling in my back from the cold." She smiled gratefully.  
  
"Your welcome." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She held onto him as they walked through the snow.  
  
"You know…"  
  
"What?" Harry said through his mindless haze.  
  
"I found you… so…" Harry turned to see Ginny grinning up at him evilly. Suddenly, she pelted him with a snowball and ran away. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"  
  
"Owwie… that hurt!" Harry brushed snow out of his face and glared blearily at the general direction he heard her go. "I'm going to get you VIRGINIA WEASLEY!"  
  
Harry ran towards the house and was met with a half dozen snowballs thrown at him. He felt like he was in the middle of Braveheart. "You can never take my FREEEEDOOOM!!!!" He shouted.  
  
"SAYS YOU!" Astra pounced on Harry and he fell down into the snow. "I got him down!"  
  
"No you haven't!" Harry threw her off and she went flying into a snowdrift. He stood up and threw his snowballs at everyone visible. "Bombs away!"  
  
"Release the SUPER SNOWBALLS!" shouted Ginny. She and Ron lifted a large white thing that reminded Harry of a boulder.  
  
Harry paused to stare at it. "Uh-oh…"  
  
It flew over him and came down. Harry dashed away from it and landed in the snow. He lifted his head and glared at the two Weasleys. "You could've KILLED me!"  
  
"How many points is that, Sirius!" shouted Ron.  
  
"I think the cute redhead wins!" Grinned Sirius.  
  
"Which one?! There are two!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Ron and Ginny blushed to the roots of their hair. "Harry's little girlfriend, then!" Sirius laughed. He leaned against a post that was holding up part of the porch roof. Harry blushed redder than Ginny, if that was even possible.  
  
"Okay, guys… I think we ought to come inside, so the widdle birthday boy doesn't get a cold!" giggled Nevaeh. Harry noticed that she had been inside for a while. She was wiping her hands on a towel and had an apron wrapped around her waist and front.  
  
They all went inside the house and got dressed for lunch. Harry walked down the steps and toward the living room. He could smell ice cream and cake coming from the kitchen. He could smell the lunch that had been prepared.  
  
When he walked into the dining room, everyone that was in there shouted at once. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" Harry was taken aback and staggered into the wall behind him.  
  
Astra came forth and sat him next to Ginny. Ginny kissed him on the corner of his mouth and straightened her napkin in her lap. Remus walked into the dining room and set down a large platter full of steak. Nevaeh came up behind him with a large bowl of salad and a bowl of mashed potatoes that smelled faintly of garlic. Avalon came in after her and set down a bowl of green peas.  
  
"Should we say grace or dig in?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why don't we just dig in." smirked Ron who had already started piling food on his plate.  
  
Lunch was going wonderfully. Harry had never had steak this good before and the garlic-mashed potatoes were excellent. Harry swallowed and glanced over at Sirius, who was eating like he hadn't eaten in a long time, and smiled. "This is wonderful! Who made it!"  
  
"Remus! He's awfully grand at cooking." Said Nevaeh. "Me and Vee helped him prepare the food."  
  
"I'm not that good… I just remembered the stuff my mother taught me." Said Remus. He had a slight pink twinge in his cheeks.  
  
When everyone finished eating lunch, Nevaeh, Avalon and Remus went into the kitchen and disappeared. When they came out, they set down a large chocolate cake with a picture of a flying snitch on it and "Happy Birthday, Harry" in green writing.  
  
Remus lit the candles and smiled at Harry. "Make a wish and blow them out." He said cheerily.  
  
Harry couldn't think of anything to wish for. He was glad to have everyone with him on his birthday. He blew out the candles and smiled happily at everyone. "Thank you!"   
  
Sirius cut the cake and Remus scooped some ice cream onto their plates. Harry bit into the cake and smiled. "This is great cake!"  
  
"I made it, myself!" smiled Nevaeh. "Plus, I wouldn't let Sirius into the kitchen for anything!" she grinned.  
  
Sirius whimpered. "I wanted to help.. he IS my GODSON." He growled. Nevaeh shot him a look and he seemed to scoot down in his seat to avoid her glare. Harry laughed even harder.  
  
After lunch, Harry went back outside. He watched Remus make the snow demon shovel snow away from the walkway. The snow demon looked a bit like a woman with long blue hair and white skin. It wore white robes and had fangs. Remus smiled as it did its duty.  
  
"That's good…! Keep it up! I want to be able to walk down this path with out crunching in snow up to the middle of my calves." Smiled Remus.  
  
After dinner, Harry got to open his presents. He opened the present Hermione got him. It was a book on defense spells. "Thank you, Hermione."  
  
Harry then opened Ron's present and it was a Chuddly Cannons T-shirt. "Ron… Give me a shirt with a decent team on it next time." Harry grinned.  
  
"Bloomin' insane, you are. The Chuddly Cannons are the greatest team in Quidditch history!" grimaced Ron. After a moment, Ron grinned back.  
  
Astra, Nevaeh and Avalon had one present from all three of them. Harry opened it and it was a book of stories that were about great heroes in history. "Thank you!"  
  
After opening Sirius and Remus' presents and opening the present Mrs. Weasley had sent over, Harry's eyes fell on Ginny. She blushed and handed him her present to him. He opened it and smiled at the gift. They were drawings she had done of him and everyone else.   
  
Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Gin. This is a great present."  
  
"Only because SHE gave it to you." Giggled Astra. Harry's cheeks went pink as did Ginny's.  
  
Harry felt good after all that had happened that day. He went upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed. He dressed in his pajamas and lay down on his bed. "Another year ahead of us…" he sighed as he drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Attack in Diagon Alley

A/N: WARNING: Major Bishonen alert! Like there aren't enough in there already, but you'll see.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: Ehren Hatten  
~*Priestess of HP Doujinshi*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP, HARRY! WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
Harry jerked awake and found a small figure on top of him, her face close to his. Harry stared into the angry face of Ginny. She narrowed her eyes at him and seemingly growled at him. "I told you to get up. We've been ready for more than twenty minutes."  
  
Harry was fearful of her expression. She suddenly smiled and his fear ebbed away. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek and sat up again. "Did you know…." She had an impish expression now. Her right hand disappeared behind her. "You look like a little boy when you're sleeping?"   
  
Harry was suddenly hit with a pillow. He fell back and hit his head on the headboard as she jumped off of his stomach and ran out of the room. Harry smirked and grabbed his glasses.   
  
When he was finally dressed Astra met him in the sitting room. She sidled up to him and smiled. "Hey, guy… what's up?"  
  
Harry had been staying with Remus and Sirius for a week prior to the other's visit. He felt that the time spent here had gone too quickly. They were going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Summer would be over in a few days time.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Harry.  
  
Astra smirked at him. "They went ahead. I told them I would stay behind and make sure you come. So how did you like the wake up call I sent up there. I didn't think you would hit your girlfriend if she got in yer face to wake you up."  
  
"No… I didn't mind. I was afraid, but I never minded." Said Harry. He looked around curiously. "Where's Skywise?"  
  
"Skywise? He went off somewhere with Crookshanks. He was quite adamant about it too." Said Astra taking some floo powder in her hand. "I hate floo travel…. But… Remus didn't feel too comfortable about letting Sirius charm another motorcycle to fly."  
  
"He would've been taken in by the Ministry if he had. They don't allow that sort of thing now." Said Harry. He threw in his bit of Floo powder and watched the flames in the fireplace glow green. He gulped. "Ladies first."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Such the gentleman…." She said in a sarcastic tone. She jumped into the flames and disappeared as she shouted the place. "DIAGON ALLllleeeyyyyyy!!!"  
  
Harry jumped in after her and tucked his arms in. He spun in the tunnel like passage. Light came in all directions around him. He could feel his stomach doing a tap dance inside him. Then, he fell out.  
  
Harry put his glasses back on his nose and stood up. He brushed himself off as best he could. He glanced around him to see where he had ended up. The last time he did this kind of thing to Diagon Alley, he had ended up in Knockturn Alley instead. He remembered how Hagrid had beaten the soot off of him.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" shouted Sirius.   
  
Harry turned to see the group waiting for him. Ron laughed at him and Hermione hit Ron in the ribs with her elbow. "What's so funny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, really… I was just remembering the last we went to Diagon Alley like this." Said Ron holding his hurt side.  
  
"ANYway…" sighed Ginny. She sidled up to Harry and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Let's get a move on, then." She said cheerily to Harry.  
  
"How about everyone splits up into groups and go shop." Smiled Remus.  
  
"Yeah… I guess that would be a good idea." Said Astra. She looked over at Avalon and saw her grumble. Astra turned back to the rest of the group. "Sirius… Remus… could you two watch my sister? I don't think she feels up to hanging around me and Nevaeh for another second." She grinned.  
  
Sirius grinned and motioned for Avalon over. "Come here… we'll take care of you." Said Sirius.  
  
"I can take care of myself, but… seeing as how I don't want to be around my sister and her ditzy friend, I'll tag." Grumbled Avalon.  
  
Astra stopped Nevaeh's hand, which she had somehow acquired a book and was about to throw it at Avalon. "Get a move on, Vee… I don't know how long I can keep my 'ditzy' friend at bay."  
  
Avalon huffed and walked off with Sirius and Remus. Ron walked off with Hermione toward Flourish and Blotts. Harry walked off with Ginny in tow. Astra walked with Nevaeh toward Madame Malkins for new robes.  
  
They walked into the store and waited for someone to notice new customers. A squat old witch came up to them and looked them up and down. "Hogwarts students, I take it? Come with me." She said and walked off.  
  
They each stood on a stool while two witches pinned their robes. Astra looked beside her and saw someone she really had not needed to see. "Pansy Parkinson… I thought you were too good to MINGLE with the common folk…" said Astra snidely.  
  
The blonde girl turned and glared at her. "You… I would've thought you had enough sense to go back to what ever hole you came from, halfblood."  
  
"Sense is something you certainly don't have." Said Nevaeh. "You're moving while a witch with a very sharp needle is sticking it into your clothes close to you're oh so perfect skin."  
  
Pansy went pink in her cheeks and seemingly growled at them. "Oooo… scary! The princess is angry with us! Oh what will she do without her oh so precious boyfriend to sweep her off her feet and into his 'new girl a week' janitor closet!" said Nevaeh. Astra stared at her and tried not to laugh. As far as Astra knew, Nevaeh was more prudish than she was. Sometimes, she was even as prudish as Hermione. Nevaeh shrugged.  
  
"I'll have you know, that he loves me VERY deeply!" Pansy growled.  
  
"Says you… but I hear tell ruuuumorrrssss." Astra sing songed. She ignored the incinerating glare from Pansy and stepped off the stool when the witch was done pinning her robes. "Well… at least I don't need to splash his after shave on myself to remind me of him."  
  
"Your done, dearie." Said the witch as Nevaeh stepped off.  
  
"We'll be back in a bit, I guess, to pick up our robes when they're done, right?" asked Nevaeh.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay… thank you!" smiled Astra. She turned to Pansy and grinned. "Smell you later, Pansy!" They both sauntered out of the shop and went to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
An hour went by very well. Harry and Ginny came out of Flourish and Blotts and looked around. "Where to next?" said Ginny.  
  
Harry looked at his list and smiled. "One place left, then we can meet everyone at the Leaky Cauldron. Next is Madam Malkin's."  
  
"Oh good… I've needed to get a new set of robes. I'll meet you over there. I need to go to the…" she paused and grimaced with a twinge of pink in her cheeks. "second hand shop…"  
  
Harry immediately felt guilty. He was her boyfriend after all and this was his best mate's sister. He felt the need to let her have anything. "If you want, I could…"  
  
"No… I don't want that… but.." she smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you for the thought." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips briefly. "I'll see you." She walked to the store across from Malkin's and disappeared into it.  
  
Harry walked into Malkin's and waited for someone to service him. "Hello, dearie… back so soon? Come this way… we'll fit you to your robes."  
  
Harry followed the witch and stood on a stool as another witch started fitting him. He noticed a boy about his age standing on the stool next to him. He had short red hair, a heart shaped face, sky blue eyes, tons of freckles and wore glasses. The boy stood there with a faint smile on his lips.   
  
"Hullo?" said Harry to the boy. The boy turned and smiled cheerily at him. "Are you a Hogwarts student?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Really? I've never seen you before. What house are you in?" Harry was intrigued. The boy seemed to lose track of what was going on around him. Harry then noticed the type of robes the witch had been pinning together. "You haven't been sorted yet, have you."  
  
"No… I'm sure it'll be interesting to say the least. Does Hogwarts sort with a baseball cap?" inquired the boy. He had an American accent.  
  
Harry stared at the boy incredulously. "N-no… we have an old wizards hat that sorts us."  
  
"Hmmm… well.. it doesn't look like these robes will change color when I get sorted, do they." Sighed the boy as he tugged slightly at his sweater.  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of this boy. He seemed oblivious of the stare Harry was giving him and of those from both of the witches pinning him and Harry. Harry shook his head and stared into his own reflection. He sighed. His hair never did want to stay put. He ran a hand through it and tried to flatten it down. "Yer fighting a losing battle there." Said the red haired boy. He sounded very much like Astra.  
  
"My name is Harry, what's yours?" said Harry as he put out his hand to shake the boy's.  
  
The boy took it and smiled. "Ken."  
  
"Your done, dearie." Said the witch pinning Harry's robes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry walked out of the store and shook his head. The boy had really messed with him. "A sorting baseball cap? What nonsense."  
  
"Harry! There you are!" said Ginny as she ran over. Harry hugged her and they walked together, their hands clasped with the other's.  
  
"Ah! There you two are!" cried Astra. She and Nevaeh ran over and smiled. "We ran into Pansy the queen of the bitches today."  
  
"Yeah… but we scared her off with a few quick lines." Said Nevaeh.  
  
Astra was nearly knocked down by someone in a cloak and hood. He walked on without so much as a second glance. A second joined him. Then, a third. "Jack ass…." Muttered Astra angrily.  
  
"Can I help you up, lass?"  
  
Astra was suddenly aware of a man's hand in front of her. She looked up at the man and stared. He was tall and incredibly thin. He had pale skin and long, shimmery black hair that fell to his waist, which was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had lamp like, yellow eyes, as well. He was handsome. He was so inhumanly handsome that he was, well, pretty. There were just no other words to describe him. The man was VERY pretty.  
  
Astra stood up and brushed off her jeans. She smiled up at the man cheerily. "Thank you, sir." He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans.   
  
"No problem to yeh, lassie… Just doing my gentlemanly duty." He spoke with a Scottish accent. He made a motion that was reminiscent of the tipping of a hat and walked off.  
  
Astra shook her head and slapped her face to orient herself. She turned to Harry, who stared at her as well as the other women in the immediate area. Each one was staring at the retreating man.   
  
"I think I and Ginny will head back to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said to reintroduce Ginny back to reality. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help himself. He smiled even wider at her.   
  
"Alright… we're going into Madam Maulkin's to get our robes. We'll see you there." Said Nevaeh.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked straight to the Leaky Cauldron and walked inside. It was quiet. There were no sounds inside of it. "That's odd. It's usually bustling about this time."  
  
The hairs on Harry's neck were bristling. He felt energy all around him. He tried to figure what was going on. He suddenly caught something flash on the outskirts of his vision. He jumped and brought Ginny down to the floor with him. The counter exploded into so much sawdust.  
  
Harry got out his wand and noticed Ginny did as well. "Stay here." He said quietly to her. She started to protest, but he stopped her.   
  
He crawled away from the table he had rolled behind and dodged another blast from beside the staircase. Harry stood up quickly. "Petrificus totalus!"  
  
A figure fell and another blast shot past Harry to where used to be. He fell to the floor and scooted himself behind the sofa. His heart pounded in his ears. His adrenaline levels had to be at their highest as well.  
  
Outside of the Leaky Cauldron, Astra and Nevaeh walked cheerily towards it. Astra heard a blast from within and ran towards the door. She caught a flash of light from the corner of her eyes. She suddenly found herself covered completely by someone.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the white, frightened face of the man who had helped her up earlier. She growled and squirmed underneath the man. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! LET ME GO!"  
  
"SHHH! Calm down! They'll hear you!"  
  
"Where's my friend! Tell me where she is, or I am going to yell ra--" the man put a long fingered hand over her mouth. She glared at him and bit his palm.  
  
"OWW!" He took his hand away from her mouth and shook it violently. "Geez! Did you know you have teeth like a shark?!"  
  
"Tell me where she I--"  
  
"Shut it, Astra!" came the hushed voice of Nevaeh from beside the man. Astra had not noticed her there.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't see you there." By now the man had moved behind them and watched around the corner of the alleyway they had found themselves in. She tugged on the man's shirt. He turned around and stared at her with those yellow eyes of his. "I'm sorry about biting you."  
  
"No problem… just be quiet… those are Deatheaters out there and they are wanting us dead." He said quietly. There was something familiar about his voice. She watched as he rubbed his hand.  
  
"Where's yer wand?" said Nevaeh.  
  
Astra took hers out and grinned. "Got it right here."  
  
"I think it's quieted down. There are aurors coming down this way." Said the man. He suddenly disapparated with a pop. Astra stared at the spot where he had been.  
  
Astra poked her head out from behind the corner. Nevaeh stuck out her head underneath Astra's. They watched as some people in robes ran down the street with their wands out. Astra put her wand away and motioned for Nevaeh to do so as well.  
  
Inside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry dodged another shot fired at him. He had petrified two people and now worked on a third. He found himself behind the table with Ginny, again. "Nice to see you."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
The firing stopped suddenly and Harry heard a door slam open. "HARRY! GINNY! Where are you!"  
  
Harry instantly recognized the voice. "Astra… we're alright…"  
  
"Thank God…" sigh Nevaeh. Harry stood up and saw Astra walking over to him and Ginny.   
  
"We were attacked." He said.  
  
"So were we. That same guy helped us." She said.  
  
"We had better find Ron and Hermione." Said Nevaeh.  
  
"Sirius and Remus as well. Avalon should be safe with them." Harry said. They all walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and walked into Diagon Alley. They saw Sirius running towards them.   
  
"HARRY! We were attacked!" he said. "Are you two alright?" He scowled at the cuts Harry had earned from jumping from one splintered table to another.  
  
"We are all fine, Sirius." He said.  
  
"Oh my God! Avalon! Are you alright! Oh my God, I can't believe I let you go without me! Don't ever let me do that ever again!" Astra was holding onto a pleading Avalon. Avalon just patted her back appreciatively and motioned for Nevaeh to help her. Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
"Soo…. How about we all gather our things and head on out of here." Said Sirius.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Sirius. Shall we?" said Remus.  
  
"We shall." Then, they all headed into the Leaky Cauldron toward the fireplace. Harry gulped as he tried to keep his stomach down. He hated Floo travel. 


	4. Let the wars begin!

A/N: Okay,.... long time no see! HAHA. *achem* Anyway.... I'm using an older computer now, so I can't access the Internet directly with it. I go to the local libraries around my house. Anyhoo... thank you all for reviewing my stuff! I love ya'll's reviews, really! Leave more!   
  
Okay.... now.... I've been drawing this while trying to compensate for the lack of ability, so stick with it, tell me if I seriously screwed up, or just say anything that comes off the top of your head. Thank you!  
  
Love always,  
Ehren  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Harry woke up to someone tugging at his bed covers. "WAKE UP!"  
  
He opened his eyes to see Ron with an odd grin on his face. "Ron... what do you want..." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Ginny has a surprise in store for you." His grin became wider.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and saw that the grin on Ron's face wasn't only big, but annoying as well. "Alright.... I'm up, I'm up." He shot Ron a smirk. "Kill joy."  
  
"It's all in the friend book. 'Be as annoying as possible in the morning.' It's true!" Ron grinned.  
  
"RON! WE'RE WAITING! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO WRITE YOU UP BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!" came a familiar shout. Ginny always reminded Harry a bit of her mother when she was angry. Ron's ears went pink as Harry sniggered.  
  
Harry finally got dressed and retreated down the stairs. He saw Remus and Sirius sitting in separate chairs, drinking what looked like coffee. Hermione sat with Ron. Astra, Avalon and Nevaeh were all situated around Skywise, who was now in snake shape.  
  
Ginny stood up and smiled gleefully at him. She wore a yellow sundress with tan sandals. On her chest, Harry noticed, a very shiny piece of metal with a stylized letter on it. Harry stared at it in amusement. He realized he had been staring a bit too long for Ron's comfort when he distinctly heard Ron cough. "A prefect, eh?"  
  
"Yes! I got it this morning!" She smiled. Her brown eyes glittering.   
  
Astra smirked and nudged Avalon. "Odds on Miss Weasley surviving the night with the first years?"  
  
"It's an even fifty percent. She's by far more levelheaded than Mr. Potter over there."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't gamble on my girlfriend." came Harry's flat tone. He glared at them both.  
  
"Ten Galleons says that she runs screaming up the stairs by the end of the night." said Avalon. Suddenly, Avalon was hit it the forehead by a book. She fell backward off of the chair arm she was situated on. "Owie....."  
  
"Okay, kids.... it's time you got ready to head off to King's Cross!" smiled Sirius. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his coffee mug. "Man....! I'm out of sustaining liquid again!"  
  
Harry laughed as he watched Sirius get on his knees and beg like a dog to Remus. "Pleeeeeaaase? Pleeeeease?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No... that's your fifth cup! You'll drink me out of my house! You're already killing my pantry!" said Remus. Harry laughed and followed Ginny up the stairs.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Mr. Sirius! Could you get my trunk onto the train? I gotta find Skywise!" shouted Astra as she ran past Avalon.  
  
"You and that damned THING. I don't know what you see in it." glowered Avalon.  
  
Astra picked up Skywise around his middle and carried him over to Avalon. "I've got him now."  
  
"You need to keep that furball on a leash!" growled Avalon. Astra ducked a book that was thrown, letting it hit Avalon. "YAAH!"  
  
Astra adjusted her glasses. Was she seeing things? "Crookshanks?" Crookshanks was standing like a sumo wrestler about to crush his adversary.  
  
He was suddenly scooped up by Hermione. "CROOKSHANKS! What did I tell you about throwing books at people! Bad kitty! BAD KITTY!"  
  
Astra watched incredulously as Hermione turned him around and tweaked his little nose. "OH! You are sooooo cute!" she giggled.  
  
"Don't giggle like that, Hermione... It's creepy!" sighed Ron.  
  
Harry emerged from the nearest men's room in his robes, prefect pin shining on his chest. He straightened his sweater and looked around for his friends. He saw the one person he least wanted to see.  
  
Draco was arguing with his father. "Honestly, father... I'm getting better in my classes." he growled softly.  
  
Mr. Malfoy softly smacked the back of Draco's head. "I want you to get them higher! And get rid of those earrings!"  
  
Harry started at those words. He squinted his eyes and saw Draco wearing a pair of diamond earing studs. He wouldn't have noticed them if Mr. Malfoy had not said anything.  
  
Draco's cheeks tinged with pink. "Stuff it! I like them!"  
  
"I'm your father and I'm telling you to do as I say!" Mr. Malfoy's cheeks went the same color from anger. He straightened up and bushed off his coat. "Well.... at least practice your piano lessons. Just use the Christmas gift from your grandmother."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at this. Draco straightened his robes and brushed a pale strand away from his cold gray eyes. "Fine... I will..."  
  
They turned away from each other. "Have a nice year...." Mr. Malfoy said before he disappeared through the barrier.  
  
Harry watched Draco walk away towards the train. He saw a smaller pale figure come up behind him. "Draco! Do you want to sit with me on the train?" said Pansy Parkinson. "I just loooove those earrings...."  
  
Draco didn't even turn. He loosened his hair from the style it was in and stepped toward the train. "Go away, Pansy." he said irritably.  
  
Pansy stood like a statue. Her pale face was white as a sheet. For once, Harry felt sorry for her. Harry shook his head and walked toward another tall pale figure. For a brief second, Harry thought he saw something like concern cross Astra's eyes. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared as Nevaeh came up behind her and giggled. "Did you see the look on Pansy's face?"  
  
"Yeppers!" Astra giggled back.  
  
On the train, Harry laid his head down on Ginny's lap. She absently twirled his hair as she smiled at the window. Harry felt oddly relaxed with her fingers entwined in his hair. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were on the other side of the compartment.  
  
Ron was leaning against the window with a sleeping Hermione propped against his chest. Ron looked a if he was torn between angst and relaxation. He glanced over at Harry irritably. "She sleeps like a log!" he whispered.  
  
"She barely got any sleep last night, you know that as well as I." Harry said. "It's not like you mind." he smirked.   
  
Ron's irritated expression didn't fade. "Could you not lay in my sister's lap? I feel like I'm doing something wrong."  
  
Harry smirked. "I'm comfortable, what's your excuse." He sighed. He could sympathize with Ron. "Fine, Ron..." He started to sit up, but a hand came down over his mouth and nose. Ginny looked like she could melt titanium by looking at it.  
  
Harry struggled with her hand, but she had a firm grip on him. She didn't even seem to realize that she was almost suffocating him. Ron spoke through the on coming haze that was filling Harry's brain. "GINNY! LET HARRY UP THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Ron!"   
  
"Fine, but--"  
  
"For once, just let me HAVE a social life!"  
  
"Fine, but could you let up Harry now? I think he's suffocating."  
  
Harry shot up as Ginny lifted her hand quickly. Harry gasped for air. Harry shot a glare at Ron. "You certainly TOOK long enough, Ron..."  
  
"Hey! You try talking to her when she's like that, mate!" Ron smirked. "Besides... It's not like you mind."  
  
"Hush up, you!" smirked Harry. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"And you say that Skywise is sleeping in your trunk?" asked Avalon.   
  
"Yes... He said that he wanted to get some rest. Crookshanks is with him." Astra said.   
  
"Didn't Hermione protest or something?"  
  
Astra shook her head. "Strangely enough, she was ecstatic."  
  
There was a knock at the compartment door just before it slid open. The same tall man with pale skin, waist length black hair, and those enigmatic lamp-like eyes. He was wearing red and black robes. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. He smiled at them. "Hello, May I join with you lasses?" He stepped inside the compartment. "My name is Professor Wizworth."  
  
Astra smiled up at him. "Come on in!"  
  
He walked over to Avalon's side of the compartment. "May I sit here with you?" Avalon glared at him icily and scooted over in the seat for him to sit down. For a brief moment, there was surprise on his face. It suddenly flickered into recognition. At least, that's what Astra thought she saw on his fine features.  
  
"I'm the substitute, you might say, for various professors." Professor Wizworth said. "I will be working as the assistant for the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Oh? Who will be--"  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened. Astra turned to see who was there. Draco looked into the compartment. He looked like he was having an internal conflict.  
  
"Come in, laddie... we have plenty of room!" smiled Wizworth.  
  
Draco closed the compartment door behind him and stepped forward. Astra knew exactly what was going through his mind. On the one hand, he could sit with the certifiable psycho with half a mind to behead him. Meaning herself.  
  
On the other hand, he could sit with the certifiable psycho with half a mind to immaculate him. Meaning Avalon.  
  
Astra smirked at his interesting predicament, but couldn't help wondering why he wasn't with Pansy. "Why aren't you with Pansy, Draco?"  
  
He sat down right next to Astra, but scooted towards the end of the seat. "I want you to know that this was a last resort."  
  
"Gee thanks..." she said irritably. He didn't say anything for several moments. He just kept his eyes forward, like a taxi horse with blinders on. "You know... if you were any farther away, you would hit the door. Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"If I were any closer, I would be in your lap. I, for one, would find that a horrendous prospect." he said calmly. "Just think of all the diseases I could catch."  
  
"I completely agree." Astra said with equal calm. She glanced over at Draco. He was staring at her oddly. "You've probably slept with the entire female population of Slytherin house. SUCH is the PRETTY BOY you are...."  
  
Draco's cheeks went pink. He composed himself quickly and smirked at her. "So you aren't immune to my charms...."  
  
Astra's cheeks went pink as well. "What charms, I've seen GOATS with more charm."  
  
"Yor comparing me to a goat?!"  
  
"If the cloven hoof fits!"  
  
"Well, at least I'm not some psychotic BITCH all the time like you! What is wrong with you! Are you PMSing or what!"   
  
Astra's face went a deeper shade of pink. She leaned back quickly. Her foot met with Draco's face. Professor Wizworth's voice shot through the silence. "I think that's enough. We're almost to the station."  
  
"Fine...." Astra said icily.  
  
They all walked off the train and into the carriages. When they reached the castle, they were shown to the great hall. After Professor Dumbledore finished his start of term speech, and the sorting hat, dinner began.  
  
Nevaeh smirked at Ginny slyly. "Soooo.... do ya think you can handle the first years, Gin?"  
  
Ginny smiled gleefully. "Of course! How bad can they be? I remember the prefect that showed us around. I still have no clue why he ran away so quickly."  
  
Astra was about to say something, when she caught a familiar voice come though the din. It was Pansy. "That Astra! What was Dumbledore thinking when he let her into this school! I mean she's only HALF HUMAN!"  
  
Draco's voice came in now. He sounded irritated. "I'm eating, Pans. Could you stop clinging to my arm?"  
  
"But, you're my sweetheart! I have to cling! She ruined your PERFECT face with her ugly foot!"  
  
"Nothing to worry about. I can get her back for that!"  
  
"I know you can, sweetie!"  
  
Later, in the common room, Harry sat with Ron, watching Astra write something on a large piece of parchment. "What is she doing? Homework?" asked Ron.  
  
Suddenly, the common room door slammed and a flaming haired flash sped past the boys and went up stairs. A second door slammed and Ginny's voice rang clear through the common room. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Astra sighed and gave Avalon ten gold galleons. "Beaten by an anti-social leprechaun!" 


	5. Olympic Battle

A/N: What is it about being around sixth and seventh graders that makes me turn into them? I was at the bus stop in front of Covington Middle School and waiting for the right bus. This adorable sixth grade girl climbs the pole and sits up in covered area of the "Umbrella". I was talking to her and her friend about me calling Covington "My personal hell" when this horrible little 13 yr old suddenly says to the girl, "Get yer foot outta my face! Ya hit me and.." yadda yadda. I really don't remember the rest, but there was something about her that ruffled my fur so badly that I retaliated. I said for her to calm down.  
  
When the bus arrived, she started bad mouthing about me like I couldn't hear a damned thing she said. So I turned to her and started saying that if she had something to start with me, she better damn well go after it now. Her friend asked me how old I was and I told her. She said that they were thirteen and I was being an ass to start something with a little girl.  
  
I calmed down a bit on the ride down the street to the one that I needed off at. It took all I had to realize that I shouldn't have let her get to me, and not pounce on her like I was a hot headed cougar as well. Truth be told, thirteen or nineteen, I would have said something no matter what. She was being a bitch and I was not in the mood to take it all in stride.  
  
Why am I telling you all this? Because I can and I need to blow off some steam. I told ya'll that Astra is the same as me. ::smirls::  
  
Okay.... onto the really good stuff! =^.^=  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall the next morning. He was surprised by a bunch of applause coming from the Hufflepuff table and the Gryffindor table. He stared at the scene before him incredulously. Both tables were practically chanting his name in praise. The Ravenclaws didn't generally condone much of anything so they weren't going into it. The Slytherin table shot incredibly dirty looks at him.  
  
Harry was about to go to his seat, when a familiar voice made him turn around. Draco looked positively dumbstruck. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out of it. He finally found his voice. "How the bloody hell did those get up there..."  
  
Harry followed his gaze over the Slytherin table. How could he have missed this sight. Flying fifteen feet over the Slytherin table were several pairs of boxer shorts. One of them had "Draco" written across them in big green letters. A pair fell on Harry's head and he picked it off and looked at it. "Dancing hearts?" Harry stared at them, then realized they were Draco's and promptly dropped them.  
  
Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes and slammed him up against the wall. "You did this!"  
  
"I didn't do a damned thing! Let go of me, Malfoy!" Harry was losing his temper.   
  
"You did it! I know you did! I just don't know how, but I know you did!" Draco's entire face was slowly turning pink.  
  
"Take your hands off me, Malfoy, or I start taking away points!" Harry growled.  
  
Draco let go of Harry like he was something contagious. Professor McGonnagal's voice rang across the room. "Do you need any assistance, Mr. Potter." Harry knew she was reminding him of his duty.  
  
"Slytherin loses ten points for assaulting a prefect and five points for disruption. Anything else you care to add Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said coldly. He wanted to hit Draco, but he knew he would get a reprimand if he did.  
  
"No.." Draco was almost not loud enough for Harry to hear him.  
  
"Good man, Draco.." came a coldly sweet voice from behind Harry. Harry turned and saw Astra standing with a look of contempt on her face. "Yer moving up in the world, Draco. Now yer picking on Prefects."  
  
Harry noticed a few freckles on her nose. Her incredibly pale hair was now shoulder length, as well. Draco seemed to notice nothing and glared at her. He straightened his posture and brushed off his robes. "Maybe you got the halvsie here to do your dirty work. Either way... I'll find out." He stalked past them and muttered. "Keep that lunatic away from me."  
  
"He gets weirder and weirder...." said Astra sighing.  
  
Harry turned to her with a questioning look. "Astra... you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"  
  
"No. Draco's probably inhaled too much hair gel." she said dismissively. She nudged his arm and smiled. "Come on. Ginny's been saving you a seat." she said winking at him.  
  
He sat down next to Ginny and smiled at her. He piled some food onto his plate and began eating. "Great work with the underwear, mate! I enjoyed the look on Draco's face." said Ron cheerfully.  
  
"Harry doesn't need encouragement of such behavior, Ron!" Hermione said as she promptly hit him across the back of his head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I didn't do it." Harry said. "I wonder who did."  
  
"Wasn't me. Hermione'll vouch for that." Ron said as he downed his eggs.  
  
"I'll vouch for nothing, but I know it wasn't him." Hermione sighed. "Professor McGonnagal will want you to investigate who did it."  
  
"I know, but right now, I don't want to think about that." Harry said as he ate his muffin. "What class do we have this morning."  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Didn't Professor Wizworth say that he was going to be the assistant for the Dark Arts teacher?" said Nevaeh.  
  
"Yeah, he did. Well... you'll have plenty of eye candy for the day." smirked Astra.  
  
In the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, all the sixth-year Gryffindors waited inside the classroom. Hermione sat next to Neville Longbottom, a round faced boy with a small clutz problem. Harry sat next Ron, who was busy writing a note to Hermione.   
  
"I wonder if we'll end up with someone like Professor Lockheart." Neville said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned a slight shad of pink. "I doubt that." She straightened up and sighed. "Besides, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't stoop so low a second time."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a very graceful woman with shoulder length black hair, very pale skin and violet eyes. She was almost enchanting. "Good morning, students. My name is Miss Aldonia Snape. You all may call me Miss Snape."  
  
There was a coughing sound behind her and her calm, enchanting visage suddenly became irritated. "This is my assistant, Professor Wizworth." Harry was startled by Wizworth. He vaguely remembered him from the day in Diagon Alley. His lamp-like yellow eyes seemingly glittered gleefully. He was wearing red and black robes that looked somewhat oriental. Like something that Astra would draw.  
  
Harry suddenly noticed Miss Snape and Astra glaring at each other, but not glaring. Harry also realized that Neville and Ron were in a sort of daze. Neville's eyes were glazed over and he was muttering something. "Sheeee's preeeety...."  
  
Ron was drooling a bit. "She doesn't look like a Snape...." Harry saw Hermione turn around glare at him. Ron didn't even respond.  
  
"It looks like I have a few familiar faces in here. And wearing different colors, but deffinantly not a different house. It figures that you and your friend would be in Gryffindor, Astra. I wonder what your cousins would say about you going here." Miss Snape sneered at Astra similarly to Professor Snape whenever he had something over Harry that he thought he could exploit.  
  
"You keep my family out of this." Astra said dangerously.  
  
Several other boys around Harry were starting to mumble about how pretty Miss Snape was. It gave Harry a shiver up his spine. Professor Wizworth walked over to Astra and placed a calm hand on her shoulder. Astra sat down and crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. "This is going to be a long day.." Harry sighed.  
  
"A looooooong daaaaay....." Ron drooled.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"That was very odd. As far as I know, Professor Snape doesn't have a sister and isn't married." said Hermione as she brushed her bushy hair.   
  
Astra sat down on her bed and opened her trunk. "He doesn't. Miss Snape is Professor Snape's cousin. They're the same age."  
  
"Wow.... his cousin? But she's soo...." Parvati started to say something, but sat searched for the right words.  
  
"Pretty? Sweet? Enchanting?" Nevaeh filled in.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"All a front. When yer talking to her alone or she feels like you are a threat to her ability to keep that tight control she has, she's ten times worse than Professor Snape ever THOUGHT of being." Astra muttered as she searched her trunk for her laptop. She had tweaked the machine to be able to work in a magic atmosphere like Firestrom or Hogwarts.  
  
"What's that?" asked Parvati who had turned away from her mirror to see the laptop.  
  
"My laptop computer. Yes, Nevaeh, I did it again." Nevaeh rolled her eyes at Astra.  
  
"Did what? Computer's aren't supposed to work in a place like this." said Hermione.  
  
"Try telling HER that." Nevaeh snapped. "She does this all the damned time! I swear! She has waaaaay too much time on her hands."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I take apart gadgets and make it so they can do stuff. Like work in a magic atmosphere." Astra grinned broadly. Hermione seemed intrigued.   
  
"May I see that?" Hermione said as she walked over to Astra's bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Astra turned the computer around and let her look. "I've got a program that a friend of mine made where I can catalogue and look up various creatures."  
  
"What's this? A Soul Reaver?" asked Lavender as she clicked the mouse.  
  
Astra turned the computer around and saw a creature that looked like a woman, but was completely white and ghost like. It had very large yellow eyes that were like a cat's, floating, shimmery white robes and long, pointed ears.  
  
"No clue. Hold on...." Astra clicked around and finally found the information button. "No Records available. Damn it!"  
  
"It looks like your friend didn't get all his information." said Hermione.  
  
"Keith wasn't able to get everything. He had to hack into some particularly hard systems to some of this. Of course, by hacking, I mean sneaking into the libraries that have this stuff in them. The da-- I mean the muggle world doesn't have any of this stuff on file." Astra said as she continued to type. "I can't find anything. Oh well. I'm sure I could find it in the Library. I'll do it later." Everyone went back to their beds and turned off their lights.   
  
In the boys' dorm, Harry sat with his glasses off, talking to Ron. "That was weird. I don't remember drooling." Ron said over on his bed.  
  
"To coin a phrase from Astra, you zonked out." Harry said. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "It was almost like the Veela prancing onto the quidditch field during the World Cup."  
  
"But I learned to control it after that!" Ron burst out.  
  
"What about Fleur... whenever you saw her.... whenever you tried to talk to her... when she gave that kiss..." Harry watched the blurry form of Ron crouch further into his bed after every incident mentioned.  
  
"BUT I TRY TO CONTROL MY RESPONSES! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER REALIZE THAT!" Ron growled loudly and hit the bed with a fist.  
  
"Maybe because you're so responsive to the responses." Harry smirked.  
  
"Besides... I wasn't the only one who glazed over." Ron said dismissively.  
  
"No... but I didn't react to her like you and almost every other boy in there did." Harry stated. Ron's would-be defiant posture now turned into a defeated slump. Harry remembered the way Miss Snape made him feel. It was like a force like the Imperious curse. It made him shiver at the thought the Imperious curse.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's pajama front and growled at him. "If I get an ulcer from all this grief, I'm blaming you!"  
  
"Ron... calm down and go to sleep. We need to get up early." Harry sighed.  
  
Ron let go of Harry's shirt and walked over to his own bed. He was once again a blurry figure. "Fine.... but I warn you that if you make any jokes about this in the morning, I'm going to kill you."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In the morning, Harry saw something that made his cheeks go completely red and his blood run cold. Flying over the Gryffindor table, several pairs of underwear did loop-de-loops, including all of Harry's tartan boxer shorts. Ron came up behind him and stopped dead in his tracks. "M-my-m-m-m-my underwear!"  
  
"Mine too." Harry was stunned and he knew exactly who had done it. Harry saw the brilliant scarlet face of Ginny glaring at Draco.   
  
"DRACO! TWENTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR THIS DISPLAY OF IMMATURITY!" Ginny growled over everyone's voices.  
  
A cold, sneering voice stopped her from tromping over to Draco. "Miss Weasley... do you have any proof that Mr. Malfoy did this?" Snape sneered down at her.  
  
Ginny growled and sat back down in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest. Snape smiled back at Harry. "I'm sure Mr. Potter would enjoy taking his underwear down from the ceiling after breakfast, should he lose his badge over such a small thing."  
  
Harry glared at Snape dangerously. He wanted nothing more than to scrape that grin off his face with a blunt object. "No sir...." he said quietly. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. She leaned against him, trying to make him feel better.  
  
Astra growled loudly at Snape. Harry glanced up at her. "Why don't you use those pent up powers of yours on Malfoy while Smape isn't looking." said Ron.  
  
"Can't.... My powers are gone. I can only use my wand now." Astra said quietly. The last thing she needed was to have Draco know that she couldn't hurt him with her powers. He could use it and exploit it to his advantage.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice rang out across the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the privilege to announce a late comer to this school. Professor McGonnagal, please bring out Mr. Stark."  
  
McGonnagal stiffened. Snape grinned tauntingly at her. She stood up and tried to gain her composure. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I can't seem to be abl to find Mr. Stark."  
  
"Can't find him, Professor? I thought you never lost a student." Snape's grin got wider as he spoke.  
  
Astra stood up and walked out the main doors and disappeared. Then, she walked back in with a red haired boy in a headlock. "Is anyone missing a little, oblivious, red-haired boy?"  
  
Harry noticed that Avalon seemingly gulped when she saw the boy. Astra walked the boy over to Gryffindor table. "Have a seat Kennedy."  
  
Harry noticed it was the same boy from the clothing shop in Diagon alley. The boy had a ton of freckles spread across his face and neck, much like Ron. He wore horn-rim glasses as well.  
  
"And a few more students are being added to the other houses. Miss Keau Cha is going into Slytherin. Miss Rachel Stiles in Ravenclaw and Mr. Jeremy Stiles in Gryffindor." McGonnagal said. Three students came out of the hallway. There was a pretty oriental girl with short black hair. There was a very pretty third year hispanic girl with long brown hair and a beauty mark above her lip followed her. Th last was a very tall fourth year hispanic boy with a wide, charming smile. He sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table beside Denis Creevy.   
  
"Let the games begin." muttered Astra. She sat down in her spot and smiled at Kennedy. "Hey, AVALON! Yer would-be BOY TOY is coming here now!" Suddenly, Astra was struck with a book to her head. She hit the floor like a limp doll.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to her. He lifted her head up and lightly slapped her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you going to b alright?"  
  
"Peachy." she snapped.   
  
Later, in potion class, Astra sat between Harry and Nevaeh. She dabbed at her head with an ice pack in a cloth.   
  
Nevaeh sighed and turned to Harry. "Ever since Vee started going to school with us, she had been quite taken with Ken."  
  
Harry was more worried about the state the Gryffindor tower was going to be in after Astra was through with Avalon.   
"How long is she going to stay like that?"  
  
"As long as Vee is still alive." growled Astra.  
  
Professor Snape walked over to their table and leaned down until his face was in Astra's. Do you three mind not talking while I try to teach." he said coldly.  
  
"Get any closer and I'll bite yer nose off." Astra growled.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now be quiet!" Snape said as he jumped away from Astra.  
  
Later, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry sat watching Ron play chess with Neville. Neville lost. "Checkmate, Neville. Anyone else want to play?"  
  
"I know. Why don't you and Kennedy play. You know, twit against twit?" Astra sneered. Ron's ears went red. Avalon didn't look the least bit happy either. Kennedy sat eating a lollypop in his chair while humming a merry tune.  
  
A fourth year boy walked over and sat next to Astra on the couch. Harry supposed it was Jeremy. "Is that one of your cousins, Astra?"  
  
"Jeremy Stiles. And yes, I am one of her many cousins." Jeremy had an incredibly charming smile. It was almost like Lockheart, he had the ability to show all those white teeth, yet it actually had feeling in it.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"I know. Astra told me about you after she found out that she really was that lucky." He paused and thought about something. "I heard you are having some problems with a certain boy trying to one up you in a sort of Boxer War?"  
  
Harry blushed and leaned back in his chair. Astra giggled at her cousin and Harry. "Don't worry, Har. I think he's onto something massive."  
  
  
  
***************************  
A/N: okay.... now let the little squirrel show you to the review button and you push it so I can get ya'll's thoughts on these chapters and whatever else you have on your mind. 


	6. The Great Boxer Wars

A/N: My friend Celia, who is making me a CD with some stuff she and I have found across the Internet, (yes... we're pirates. So what's YER excuse.) Is now withholding it until a later date making my brain suffer even more. AAARGH! Don't hold it against her, though. She's still in high school so she has homework and what not to deal with, besides my begging.  
  
I had a dream last night with the BSB in it. They were doing a concert and apparently I know them because I was their dressing room or something. When they disappeared off the stage prematurely, they came back and they started aging before my eyes. They were old and decrepit men.   
  
I am right now watching HP:SS on my DVD. The hat doesn't even touch that boy's head before screaming SLYTHERIN, and when Ron gets the hat, the hat says, "AH! Another Weasley." Dos anyone notice that when McG, Snape, and Quir show up after the troll is downed, and Herm says it's her fault.... that Snapie-poo has the most hilarious expression on his face? Maybe that's just me.  
  
By the by, if anyone wants to see something else that Ian Hart(Prof. Quirrel) has done, he played Johnny Shell shocked in The Englishman who walked up a Hill, but Came Down A Mountain.  
  
By the way, if you notice something in this chapter, it's me warming you up to an idea that appeared out of no where one day.  
  
Thank you for being patient with me while waiting for the new chapters. I love you ALL! Now write me some fricken reviews! . 


	7. Try Outs

A/N: It's that time of week again! Yes! Welcome Chapter Seven where... not only do I have no clue what I'm doing next, but you get to wait until I finish with drawing out Chapter eleven to get to read that. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
.... also... This is where Harry gets to find new Quidditch members. I always did think that he would end up being captain of Gryffindor team and I still maintain that belief. If Cedric can be seeker and Cap, then so can Harry. I figured that Ron would make a great Keeper. I don't necessarily understand why, but it just seems right to do so. Ginny became a Chaser because I didn't have any other openings and because she'd be hell to play against.  
  
Now hit those review buttons!  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this..." sighed Harry. He hit his head against a nearby Quidditch goal post repeatedly. "I now need four members and I don't know who I should look at!"  
  
"That's what you get for not paying attention to your team, Harry." Ginny said, patting him on the head like a little boy.  
  
Harry jerked his head away from her. He didn't want to become captain of the Gryffindor team in the first place, but he would be damned if he let the title slip away from him. He had a duty to do and he was going to do it. Even if he was almost clueless as to who in the whole of Gryffindor were grand players.  
  
"I vote that We post up a sign in the Common Room about try outs. It'll be easier to get people to talk to us about being on the team." Ron said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the next goal post.   
  
Harry started thinking. "If we did post one up, we'll have to make sure they can play and," he paused, "we'll have to make sure we book a time to use the field, which means battling Slytherin to the punch. Ron... you book the field for a couple of days. Ginny, I want you to write the sign."  
  
"You both will have to play against the people who come. I'll have to stay on the ground and judge. That is unless you two are in need of a seeker to play against." Harry finished with a grin.  
  
"Aye-aye, Captain!" Ron did a strange salute which ended up both mussing up his hair and making him smack himself against his cheek. He ran off in search of Madame Hooch.  
  
Ginny stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Harry on his mouth. "Will that get me anymore points, Captain?"  
  
Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh... I don't know... maybe a few...."   
  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Harry covered it with his own. She made several interesting noises against his mouth as she tried to tell him off while kissing him. When he pulled away, she looked indignantly up at him and said, "So there!"  
  
Harry's grin went wider and he prodded her waist. She jumped away from him and giggled. "Watch it! I'm ticklish!"  
  
Harry gave her an evil grin and she smiled. "Oh no you don't. You're not thinking what I think you are thinking! ACK!" Harry grabbed her waist again, making her jump into him.  
  
He kept poking and prodding her waist. She writhed against him until she finally broke away and grinned at him. "Come and get me!"   
  
Harry chased her around the Quidditch field and out toward the lake. When she suddenly stopped and looked out toward the lake. Harry walked up behind her with a questioning look on his face. He wondered why she stopped. "Is something wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"The forest on the other side of the lake. There's something over there."   
  
Harry gulped audibly. He didn't want to face the Chimera again. "Is it the Chim--"  
  
"No... Something over there. I know it. I hear it."  
  
Harry listened carefully. At first, he didn't hear anything. He thought that Ginny was just hearing things and was about to turn them both away, when he heard something. It sounded like a song in the distance. A female voice, singing softly a weird tune that made him stop in his tracks and want to listen some more.  
  
"What IS that music..." He said softly. He walked ahead of Ginny to the edge of the lake. The sun was already setting and the orange light had been fading slowly while Harry listened. In the distance, flowing through the woods, a strange fog flowed out with a disembodied voice following it. A grayish light came out, like a ghost floating through the trees.  
  
The fog rolled across the lake as did the voice and the light. Harry felt rooted to his spot. He couldn't move and he was sure that Ginny couldn't either. He couldn't take his eyes off of the light coming towards him. The music seemed to leave his insides cold.  
  
"Please come to me, we'll fly through the night, the sky, I dine....."  
  
Harry moved his right foot away from the lake. The fog and light were getting closer.  
  
"Please come with me, we'll fly away and soon your soul is mine....."  
  
Harry could now move his left foot. He backed away slowly from the lake's edge. He couldn't see the squid in the lake any longer. It was as if it was afraid of the fog.  
  
"Please come to me, come ride the wind, come sing, come dance, you're mine...."  
  
Harry backed straight into Ginny. She didn't move at all when they fell to the ground. Harry saw that her face had become white as a sheet and her bright brown eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Please don't despair, it's never fair, 'cause soon your soul is mine..."  
  
Harry picked Ginny up as the last words were spoken. The words made his blood run cold. What was this thing coming toward them. It was like being around a dementor. He felt no joy and an inhuman cold ran through his entire being. All that was missing was him hearing his mother screaming, or Ginny hearing Riddle's voice.  
  
Harry ran with her in his arms. She was lighter than he thought she was. Either that, or he was too afraid to put her down. He ran straight up to the castle. The moon shone through the darkness, lighting his path to the castle.  
  
He ran to the hospital wing and ran into Madame Pomfrey. "Young man! I'm a doctor, not roadkill!"  
  
"I would hope not, Madame Pomfrey. I need help. We were playing outside when we heard this weird music coming from nowhere and this strange fog that rolled out of the forest and over the lake towards us. I could barely move!" Harry set Ginny down on a nearby bed. "I don't know what's wrong with her, she just stiffened like a board and didn't budge."  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear...." She touched Ginny's face and took her pulse. She took out a block of chocolate and broke it up into two pieces. "Take this, dear..."  
  
Harry munched on the chocolate, letting the warmth flow through him, as he watched Madame Pomfrey try to wake Ginny. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Harry dreamily. Madame Pomfrey semi-forced the chocolate down Ginny's throat and bustled out of the infirmary.  
  
Harry sat on Ginny's bed and brushed a lock of her fiery hair out of her face. "I'm sorry... I should've grabbed you away sooner."  
  
"T-there's nothing you need to worry about, Harry. I'm fine now." she croaked. She sat up and massaged her forehead. "What happened. All I remember is hearing some strange music and a feeling of incredible depression and fear."  
  
"You were glazed over, like being faced with a Dementor. It certainly felt the same." Harry shivered at the thought of one of those creatures getting near him. He didn't think using his now customary stag patronous would have made a bit of a difference.  
  
Over the next week, classes came and went as usual. In Defense against the Dark Arts, Miss Snape (the Snapette as Astra and Nevaeh were now calling her) made them copy down the various reasons why a Nundu was dangerous. A Nundu was an East-African creature that resembled a giant leopard. It's very breath was virulent enough to slaughter entire villages. All the while, she would make evil jokes and puns about Astra and laugh maniacally.  
  
In Divination, Professor Trelawny was making them read mouse entrails. In a very messy episode, Harry had accidentally made his mouse squirt blood all over Professor Trelawny's backside.  
  
In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall made them turn their desks into dogs, then turn them back. Hermione made a perfect golden retriever and successfully changed it back into her desk. Neville had accidentally made his desk run away and hide from him.  
  
It was Care of Magical Creatures that Harry dreaded. Instead of going out to Hagrid's hut now, he had to send most of the time in the library. It seemed that no one wanted the job because of the creatures they would be dealing with. Except this time, all of the Gryffindor sixth years were called out to the stables, The Slytherins were right behind them.  
  
Harry lagged behind the group before stopping right before he ran into Ron, who had been walking in front of him. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. We're in the stables, but I wonder why we're all stopped." Ron said as he craned his neck to look above the crowd. It wasn't too big a feat, since Ron was almost two inches taller than most of the other class.  
  
"This is ridiculous! Why are we out here if we don't have a teacher!" resounded a frustrated Parvati Patil.  
  
Suddenly, Harry caught a glimpse of long, jet-black, shimmering strands and a flash of familiar yellow eyes. Harry moved around to get a better look when he heard Lavender Brown give a dreamy sigh. "He's soooo pretty!"  
  
"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. You know me as Professor Wizworth." He smiled cheerfully at them all.   
  
Draco, who just now came up behind Harry, started mouthing off. "I don't believe this. He's not all that handsome!"  
  
"And you would know how?" Astra smirked up at him.  
  
"He knows better than to be baited by a mudblood halvsie like you." Pansy Parkinson shot at her. Then, Pansy traced her index finger down Draco's cheek seductively. "Isn't that right, Drakie-poo."  
  
Nevaeh stuck her finger in her gaping mouth and made a choking sound. As if to say, she wanted to vomit. Astra simply nodded as Harry fought hard not to laugh.  
  
"Today, as this is m first real lesson, I will start off on an easy animal to take care of." He crouched down and picked up a smallish cat-like creature with speckled orange fur, very large ears and a tail that resembled that of a lion's. "This is a Kneazle. They are very intelligent creatures, very independent and can be aggressive."  
  
Professor Wizworth walked around the students and showed them all the kneazle. It purred loudly when h stroked it behind the ears. There was something oddly familiar about the animal. "It can be kept as a pet and can be crossbred with cats. Like this one as an example."  
  
Harry suddenly realized why the kneazle seemed oddly familiar. Professor Wizworth held up Crookshanks. "This is Crookshanks, Hermione's dear pet who has the most uncanny ability to see through the disguise of Animagi. The Kneazle does it even more so. It can sense unsavory individuals and suspicious characters. It also helps it's owner find their way when they are lost."  
  
He put Crookshanks down and Harry watched as Crookshanks ran off towards the castle. Professor Wizworth then started putting people into groups. Harry ended up with Hermione and Ron. Astra was with Kennedy and Nevaeh. Draco was with Pansy and Crabbe.   
  
Then, he set a cage in front of each group. Inside of Harry's cage, there was a brown furred kneazle with black specks all over it. Astra had a grey one with large black spots all over it. "I want you to take care of these creatures. Be nice to them and they won't shred you with those claws of theirs'."  
  
When the weekend finally came, Harry prepared himself for what was coming. He had a list compiled of all the people who had signed up to play on the team. Waiting out on the field, Harry looked at the long line of people. He spotted Denis Creevy in the middle of the pack. Harry sighed as he knew who would be up in the stands, clicking away with his camera.   
  
"Denis Creevy, please step forward." Denis stepped away from the crowd and smiled weakly. "You wish to play chaser position?" Creevy gave him a thumbs up and grinned. "Get on that broom and play against both Ginny and Ron."  
  
It turned out that Denis wasn't as bad as Harry had originally thought. Harry called Denis down from the sky and clapped him on the back. "Good job, Denis! Now go tell your brother over there to stop clicking that camera. It's driving me insane." Harry grumbled the last bit into the boy's ear. Then, he put a check by Denis' name.  
  
Harry went through the list landing on a few names he thought, for sure, had to be the strangest ideas that ever walked the Earth. As if Denis Creevy playing Chaser wasn't scary at all. "Seamus Finnegan. I don't believe this." Harry said silently as Seamus stepped forward. Harry was sure that Seamus would, not only destroy the chances for Gryffindor to win, but would destroy the field as well, him being the resident "walking apocalypse".   
  
Sure enough, Seamus accidentally ran into one of the Goal Hoops trying to score on Ron. "Needs work..." he coughed before walking away.  
  
So far, no one seemed to want the beater position. They all wanted to play chaser instead. Harry wondered if it was because it would have been hard to fill the proverbial shoes of Fred and George Weasley.  
  
He looked over the list again. Most of the people he crossed out were not able to score sufficiently against both Ron and Ginny. "Okay.... Denis.... you stay... Kennedy... you stay as well. The rest of you can run along. I'm sorry."  
  
A few people shrugged and sighed, others cursed silently and walked off. Harry smiled at Kennedy and Denis. "You two made the team! You two will be chasers!"  
  
Kennedy smiled cheerfully. "That's a relief. I was so sure that I wouldn't be able to even pass Miss Weasley there."  
  
"Ginny." She said quietly.  
  
"Wow... I get to play along side the great Harry Potter! Wait until all of my friends hear about this!" Denis said excitedly.  
  
"Now all we need are beaters." Ron said grimly. "No one seems to want that position."  
  
"Not since Fred and George left school." Ginny added.  
  
"How about us!"  
  
Everyone whirled around and saw who spoke. Astra and Nevaeh were wearing their old school's Quidditch uniforms, which were maroon and red. They held their brooms in one hand and their beater clubs in the other.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!" said Astra.  
  
They posed back to back and grinned. "For we are the beaters of yer nightmares!" said Nevaeh.  
  
"In the name of all that is Quidditch, I'll punish you!" Astra winked at Harry.   
  
Harry had forgotten about Astra saying they had been beaters for their old school's Quidditch team. "All right, you two... show us what you've got!" Harry smirked.  
  
Astra and Nevaeh both shot up on their brooms and disappeared. Harry let the bludgers loose as Ron and Ginny flew into the air. Astra appeared out of no where. Ginny raced away from the bludger headed for her. She needed a new broom. The old comet she was flying on wasn't going to cut it against all of those Nimbus two thousand and Ones.  
  
Nevaeh suddenly swooped out of no where and hit the bludger away. Harry was impressed. He knew Astra was fairly accurate with a broom, but he never witnessed Nevaeh fly her's.   
  
Suddenly, Harry realized that a group of people were walking onto the field. Harry saw Draco sneer at them. It was the Slytherin team in their Quidditch robes. "Get off of the field, I had it booked for tryouts."  
  
"Oh really? I see that you have two new team members, but what of the beaters, Potter? I heard that no one wanted it." Draco said in his lazy drawl.  
  
Harry pointed up towards the sky, where two very distinctly darker red streaks flew around. "Their up there, if you're willing to take a look."  
  
"What do you want to do captain?" said a burly fourth year beside Draco. Harry hadn't realized that Draco would move up so quickly after their previous captain, Marcus Flint, had left.  
  
Draco mounted his broom and shot up into the air, until he suddenly hit the ground just as a barely visible maroon streak flew past. "I think that's enough, you two. I'll keep you!" Harry called up to the sky.  
  
Ron and Ginny landed softly on the ground panting. Nevaeh landed on the ground and smiled pleasantly at everyone. Astra still had not come down, but Harry could hear her voice. "Harry! Catch!"  
  
Harry barely had enough time to comprehend that statement before he suddenly caught a bludger. He wrestled it to the Quidditch box and stood up when it was chain in place. Astra flew down and landed roughly as she wrestled the second bludger back into the box.  
  
"I guess we're good to go, eh?" she smiled.  
  
Harry looked over at Nevaeh's broom. "What is that thing?"  
  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand and One." she blushed. "Mommy gave it to me."  
  
"Who was it that hit me!" growled Draco.  
  
"Who would tell a pathetic prat like yerself." growled Astra back at him. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. She was using British slang now.   
  
"Come on, team... let's hit the showers. Let the Slytherin team have the field." Harry sighed. Then, they all walked off to the dressing rooms. 


	8. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

A/N: YES! Now we're gettin' to the tasty stuff! This is the Chapter about the first Quidditch game of the season! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
::more diabolical laughter::  
  
Welcome everyone! I am the Master of The HP AK Series! I wonder how everyone else sees my characters. If you are a fan and you can draw, send me your version of my made up characters. Draw them with or with out the HP cannon characters in the picture. Do whatever you wish. I'll send you one of my personal pictures via snail-mail since I don't have a ready computer to go with my scanner. Send it to my E-mail Kaigara453@hotmail.com  
  
Happy drawing!  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"Owie... don't touch that! That still hurts!"   
  
Harry watched as Avalon would poke various areas on Astra's back. Finally she just lifted the shirt off of Astra's back. Harry saw the largest bruise he had ever been witness to. "Shouldn't you go to Madame Pomfrey with that?" he asked wincing at the bruise.  
  
Astra smirked at him gratefully. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. It just hurts when she pokes it." She glared at Avalon.   
  
"It's not my fault that yer stubborn."  
  
Harry sniggered. He enjoyed listening to their jousting sessions at each other. It felt like being with the Weasley's at their home. It was nice to have that feeling again. "I can't wait to play Slytherin." he said hopefully.  
  
"We'll crush them!" Astra said gleefully as she snatched her shirt away from Avalon's hands and pulled it back down. "Besides.... with Gin on yer team, ya can't lose. She'll give them hell."  
  
Harry glanced over at Ginny, who now blushed to the roots of her hair. "I'm not that good." sh said quietly.  
  
"Yes you are, Ginny... I wouldn't have my team with any less." Harry said with a smile. She smiled gratefully and went back to her home work.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in a small corner talking. At least, that's pretty much what it looked like. He wasn't incredibly sure, but he really didn't wish to think it was anything other than that. Them holding hands and kissing was fine, but anything else would be time for him to find someplace else to be.  
  
Astra growled as Avalon poked her back again. She hated that bruise. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see the nurse. The bruise should at least be smaller than it was by now.  
  
She stood up and gave Harry a noogie. He protested, as if she could make it any more messy looking. Of course, she couldn't say anything different about her own messy, pale hair. It was longer, that's why it look as bad.  
  
She pushed her silver, oval rimmed glasses up her nose. She had received a bunch of freckles across her cheeks and nose from the training sessions in the sun. She had thought that tanning would be out of the question, but she didn't expect freckles. Especially in the amount they had come. She could just see what Draco would say if he saw her face right now. He would make some bad joke and then she would have to kill his pretty butt.  
  
She admitted that he was pretty, but she was not about to let her thoughts drift to him. He was mean and horrible. Especially his girlfriend with her obsession with him. Astra was sure that if he were to leave her alone for five minutes, Pansy would become a soulless being, a zombie. No wonder the girl always made herself a permanent appendage to him.  
  
"I'm going to the infirmary." Astra said to Harry as she walked off. "Care to give the events that happened if she asks? I don't remember anything."  
  
Harry nodded and followed her. They walked to the Hospital Wing and found Madame Pomfrey giving some poor student a pepper solution. The boy looked to be a third year.  
  
"Yes? What do you need?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I need yer opinion on this." Astra turned around and lifted her Weasley sweater up. "I got it a few weeks ago when the Chimera attacked."  
  
"It hit you with it's tail?" Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled around Astra and sat her down onto a bed.  
  
"Yes it did. She jumped in front of Draco to take the blow for him." Harry put in. Seeing Astra in this strange position, with her sweater off her back and her trying not to fall over as she held the sweater up and talked through the neck hole, wasn't making him blush. He wondered how long she could stay in this position. It was entertaining.  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny, Harry. When she's done, I will smacketh you for yer insolence, infidel!" She said indignantly while putting in a posh accent.  
  
Harry started sniggering as he held himself up against the wall. Madame Pomfrey didn't look too incredibly pleased. "It seems that it's got a bit of a poison in there. Not as much as there would be if it had hit you with the spikes."  
  
"Spikes? I didn't see any spikes. Who said anything about spikes. I certainly didn't say anything about spikes. I wonder what Draco would've looked like with spikes. I how long I can keep talking like this and keep saying spikes until you start shmacking me with a bunch of spiked fish."  
  
Madame Pomfrey accidentally let a bowl drop onto Astra's head. Harry wasn't so sure it was an accident, though. Astra shut up immediately and sulked as she rubbed her head.  
  
"All done dearie. The bruising should go away completely in a few days." Madam Pomfrey smiled and shooed them out the door.  
  
"I have a silly moment and then she goes and ruins it." Astra was still sulking about her head.  
  
They turned a corner and ran into Professor Snape. "What are you two doing out here."  
  
"Coming back from the nurse's office, why?" Astra shot back at him.  
  
"I don't like your cheek, Knight. You are just as bad as your father was." Snape growled.  
  
"Funny... that's what he's always telling me." Harry said softly.  
  
"Amazing! I wonder how many other so called insults he has pent up." Astra faked enthusiasm.  
  
Snape growled and stormed off. Astra shook her head slowly at him. "The guy's got issues, dude. I don't know why he does, but he defiantly does."  
  
Harry gave her a brief explanation about his father and his friends when they went to Hogwarts. He told her about the trick Sirius had pulled on Snape and what happened in Harry's third year as they got back to the Common Room.  
  
"Interesting... I defiantly know there's a psychology student out there that wants him as an experiment." Nevaeh laughed at Astra's statement. "Really, though.... the guy's gotten even more testy since the Snapette showed up here. I wonder what she did to him back then."  
  
"I bet when she went off to America, he actually danced in joy." Nevaeh giggled.  
  
"Don't do that!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't give me that kind of horrible picture! Gads... now I'm going to have to burn my brain!"   
  
Harry laughed the loudest. He was having fun and he knew that tomorrow, he would have to face the Slytherin team and their new captain, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He pulled Ginny into his lap and kissed her cheek. She smiled and slapped his arm playfully. "Ask next time, dunderhead!" she grinned evilly. "You might actually get a bigger and better response."   
  
Harry waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. "Anything I might enjoy?"  
  
"Anything that will make me have to hurt you later for?" chimed Ron, who made a gaging sound. Hermione hit him on his head.  
  
"As if you could say anything, Ron!" laughed Ginny. She winked at Hermione. They both went the same shade of red.  
  
"Why don't we all go ahead and head up to bed? I'm gettin' tired." said Avalon. She looked hopefully over at Kennedy, who was busy reading.  
  
"I'll make sure Kennedy comes up and gives you a goodnight kiss, Vee." Astra smirked at her sister.  
  
Avalon's cheeks went a red as she glared down at her. She didn't say a word as she soundlessly twirled around and walked over to Kennedy. She picked Kennedy's head away from his book and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He gazed cluelessly up at her as she stalked off.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked. Everyone breathed a collective, frustrated sigh.  
  
Harry had a strange dream that night, of him flying through the air on his old Nimbus broom. He smiled as he held the slick handle and felt the smooth action of it. He missed that broom. He suddenly saw Draco fly at him at break neck speed with a sword.  
  
Harry swerved the near collision, but his broom suddenly became nothing but shredded wood. He started to fall and he could hear his mother scream out his name. Suddenly, the scream became a song that made Harry's blood run cold. He saw a fog come out of no where and everywhere. A strange light caught him in it's gaze and he felt no more.  
  
Astra didn't have any better a dream. Her's had her watching her father fight off someone's attacks. A tall man stood in the shadows, screaming out his name. There was something familiar about the man.  
  
Astra suddenly saw herself staring into a pair of cold gray eyes as she was being held against her will. She kicked the man and suddenly felt a searing pain in her back.  
  
The pain went away and she was lying on her back in the middle of one of the Hogwarts hallways. A tall black haired, pale eyed sixth year boy appeared above her. Suddenly, two more boys appeared. One wearing glasses and had messy black hair and the other with a kind smile and brownish air. A fourth boy appeared, this one was smaller and he wore a pair of glasses as well, with watery blue eyes behind them. She started to get up when they suddenly all faded and turned to ash.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"All right... well... Some of us didn't get a whole lot of sleep, so I certainly hope that the air revives you. In the mean time... let's win this game!" Harry said, trying his best impersonation of the old Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood.  
  
They walked out and saw the Slytherin team waiting for them. Madame Hooch walked out with the box and her whistle. "I want a good, clean game. Everyone on their brooms! Three.... two.... One..."  
  
As the whistle sounded, Fifteen brooms flew up into the air. Harry made his soar above the commotion and searched for the snitch.  
  
A Hufflepuff girl was commentating the match. "Gryffindor in possession. Now Slytherin. Gryffindor scores on Slytherin!"  
  
Astra flew away from the bludger headed for her. She needed it to fly after her to keep it away from the Gryffindor chasers. She saw Draco fly out of the sky above and grab one of the Slytherin beater's clubs.  
  
She saw him beat the bludger headed for her directly at her head. She ducked the offending ball and raced toward it. She would have only seconds to perform her move. She came up just in front of the bludger. She hit it directly at Draco. Draco's face went a sickly white. She came up just in front of him and batted the ball away. Sh smirked at him and showed him the peace sign. "Peace, guy! Have a slap happy day!" Then, she flew off.  
  
Harry watched in awe at the agile move Astra performed. "YIKES! Only a firebolt could make a move like that!" intoned the commentator.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny was about to score on the Slytherins again. A bludger came out of no where. Ginny flew forward as the bludger hit her squarely in the back. "GINNY!" Harry heard himself scream. He sounded faraway.  
  
Ginny fell through the sky and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her broom was smashed to bits by the nearest tree. Harry felt reality come back to him when he saw the snitch high in the air.  
  
He flew up. He saw Draco with him, trying to beat him to it. They were now at eye level, both reaching for the snitch. Until, Harry felt his hand close around something small and winged.  
  
When he found the ground underneath his feet again. Ginny was shouting her head off at several people around her. "I said.... I'm FINE, DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Harry suddenly heard the commentary. "Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins the match!"  
  
He walked over to where Ginny had her brother in a headlock. She looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. "Uh...." she immediately let go of Ron. He stood back and rubbed his neck. "Hi Harry... We've won!"  
  
Harry smiled and breathed a sigh of relief that she truely was fine. Harry walked over to her and helped her up from the cot that Madame Pomfrey had her on. He gave a great hug that made her say "Ouch!"  
  
"Did I hurt you?"   
  
"Not really... you just that sore area on my back from the bludger." she smiled up at him. He pressed his lips to hers in a relieved sort of way.   
  
"Let's celebrate!" cried Denis Creevy. 


	9. The Teachers Are Insane!

A/N: Here we go with what started as a big joke, but I later found out that it is a genuinely cute 'ship. Don't kill me for this idea, because I found out that there are a lot of us that like this particular ship.  
  
I finally got my CD from the clutches of my good friend Celia as I was making her life a living hell until she forked it over. By the by.... any idiots that want to say that Astra would not actually be in this universe because JKR established elves as being ugly little critters that would do anything for you.  
  
I say to those thick skulled ignoramuses out there that they ought to go run out and buy a copy of the Sorcerer's Companion. In there, it states that there are about as many elves as there are humans. (I think. I hath lost my book for about a couple of months now and can't remember a whole hell of a lot.) Anyhoo... I specifically stated that she was of the Danish variety.   
  
Anyway.. Enough of my ranting.  
  
LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Close to Halloween, the common room buzzed with third years talking about going to the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry smiled to himself. He remembered when he was in his third year. He had to resort to sneaking out to see Hogsmeade, because no one signed his permission form.  
  
In Potions, Professor Snape was being his usually nasty self to Harry and his friends. He gave the Gryffindors a ton of homework.  
  
In Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Wizworth was a very nice teacher indeed. They had moved on from Kneazles to Augureys. "They are Irish Phoenixes." Professor Wizworth said.  
  
Seamus seemed to twinge at the sight of the bird. "Those are horrible creatures." He mumbled to Harry.  
  
Indeed, Harry thought it looked incredibly sick if it was supposed to be a Phoenix. He remembered that Fawkes would look sick when he was about to die. Maybe this bird was about to die as well.   
  
The bird was smaller than Fawkes was, and it had greenish-black feathers. It looked more like a small, underfed vulture than a Phoenix. It kept trying to hide behind Professor Wizworth as he began to talk again.  
  
"Augureys are intensely shy creatures. They tend to nest in brambles and thorns in tear-shaped nests. They enjoy eating fairies and insects."  
  
The bird tried to hide underneath Professor Wizworth's long black mane. It even started to preen his hair, making it come out of the tie that held in a ponytail. "Ow! Don't do that!" Professor Wizworth smacked the bird on the beak and it gave a long and mournful wail.  
  
Despite the wailing of the bird, which made Harry think it was going to commit suicide, several of the girls in the class started staring dreamily at Professor Wizworth. His long black hair had spilled over his shoulders, making him look more like he should have pointed ears and be looking for the One Ring than that of an actual human.  
  
Professor Wizworth gave a nervous cough and quickly looked for something. "Does anyone have a ribbon or something for me to tie my hair back with?" He smiled sheepishly. Even the Augurey seemed to be drooling at the sight of him.  
  
"I have. Here you go!"   
  
Astra walked up to the front and gave Professor Wizworth the ribbon that she had tied around her head like a headband. It was a shiny black ribbon. "No... you should keep it. I don't want to deprive you of your hair accessories." Professor Wizworth said, handing the ribbon back.  
  
"Oh, you won't! I have another in my pocket for emergencies!" She smiled cheerfully as she took out another shiny black ribbon. She wrapped it around her head and tied it underneath her hair at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Okay!" He smiled down at her cheerily. He tied his hair back and went back to talking about the Augurey. "Now... you heard that mournful sound it made, yes? That is the Augurey's call. Many years ago, people thought that it was a call that brought on death, like that of a Banshee."  
  
"One wizard, Uric the Oddball, was known to have slept with no more than fifty Augureys in his room. During one particularly wet winter, Uric became convinced that he had died and he was a ghost. His attempts to walk through walls resulted in a concussion of ten days." Everyone laughed except Hermione, who looked like she was solving a puzzle.  
  
"Now... by that statement alone, why do the Augureys wail." He smiled pleasantly as Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
"They sing at the approach of rain."  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hermione looked thoroughly pleased with herself.  
  
It was in transfiguration that Harry started to wonder about the sanity of the teachers. While Professor McGonagall was teaching them how an Animagi changes, Professor Snape walked in, sneering at Harry.  
  
"What do you want, Severus... I'm trying to teach a class." She said with that stern voice of hers.  
  
"I'm missing some peculiar potions ingredients from my private store closet. I have reason to believe that one of your students here is the culprit." He sneered at Harry again.  
  
"Really, Severus, you ought to find a better hobby than counting your ingredients in you spare time. Why don't you try sewing, like you used to do. You know, as you so put it to me a couple of days ago, 'chill out' once in a while."   
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. McGonagall kept that all-knowing smile on her face that seemed to be getting on Professor Snape's last nerve. "I only did that to be doing something. I was bored out of my mind when I started that blasted cross-stitch picture."  
  
"And it was such a cute little puppy." She pinched his cheek in a motherly manner that clearly broke through every last bit of control he had.  
  
"I would warn you, Minerva, that I don't take kindly to being patronized. I want that boy in Dumbledore's office!"  
  
"I didn't do anything. Ask Seamus or Dean or anyone here...." Harry finally said.  
  
"When do you suppose that your ingredients were stolen?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Last night... I heard someone rummaging in my cupboard, but I found nothing." growled Snape. He glared daggers at Harry.   
  
"Last night, Harry was in a Quidditch meeting with us." Said Nevaeh standing up.  
  
"You see... It must have been your imagination, dear Severus. We all know that no one can be in two places at once." Smiled McGonagall in a way that made Harry wonder if she wasn't slightly drunk.  
  
Professor Snape watched her very closely. He seemed to be scrutinizing every part of her. Harry watched as something seemed to pass between the two of them, before Professor McGonagall seemingly regained her normal stern stance and demeanor.  
  
Professor Snape walked out of the room silently, grumbling to himself. Professor McGonagall adjusted her hair back into place she walked back to her desk.  
  
In Divination, Professor Trelawney was oddly cheerful. She wanted nothing more than to sigh dreamily out the window facing the forest. Whenever she got near Harry, instead of flinching, like she normally did, she smiled and patted his shoulder at his mouse's entrails. "You have good luck in your future! Grand tidings everyone!" she cried.  
  
Ron's jaw nearly broke through the floor as she kept dancing around and twirling every chance she got. "I think she's finally flipped!" he whispered into Harry's ear.   
  
Then, Professor Trelawny did a front flip on her carpet. She straightened out her skirt and winked at Ron and smiled. "Naughty boy! No peeking!" she sing-songed at him.  
  
When she took off her glasses, Harry was astounded at how she looked. She no longer resembled a bug, but a pretty woman about the same age as Professor McGonagall. "Oh blast.... I wish I could see without these confounded things. I think I look much better without them." She got into the face of Harry and smiled. "Don't you think, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Er--yes?" Harry stammered out.   
  
She giggled like a little girl and blushed furiously. Then, she twirled around and disappeared behind the shimmery curtains she always came out of.  
  
When Halloween came on the Hogsmeade Saturday, Harry was relieved to be away from the insanity the teachers seemed to be suffering. When the coaches brought Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry to Hogsmeade, they each set about to find something interesting.  
  
Ron walked away reluctantly with Hermione until she whispered something into his ear, in which he suddenly walked away with more fervor. Harry wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what she had said to him.   
  
He walked with Ginny to Zonko's joke shop. "I want to find some stuff to pull on Ron. He's been a pain the last few days, so now he must pay." She said gently.  
  
"Have you seen how the teachers have been acting during this week? That would make anyone be scared for life!" Harry said to her.  
  
They walked into Zonko's and were surprised to find it not as full as it usually was. Harry walked over to the counter and found Mr. Zonko none too happy. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Damned kids! I've been losing business since those two moved in across the street!"  
  
Harry and Ginny both looked out the door to see something that surprised him even more than the teachers. Across the street, was a small shop that was full of students. There were a few outside playing with oddly familiar fake wands. The sign on the window read, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"  
  
Ginny nearly tore Harry's arm off trying to run to the shop. Harry followed her as she shoved through the crowd to get to the counter. "Ginny!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Ron was stuffing his face with sweets as he let Hermione show him a trick that she found. "I thought you two were off doing naughty things!" she giggled at Hermione.  
  
"What did you expect?! We're in Hogsmeade! Of course I'm going to check out my brothers' new shop!" Ron smirked.  
  
"Ronnie-kins!" came a familiar singsong voice. Ron gulped his chocolate suddenly.  
  
Fred Weasley made his way through the crowd. His broad face grinned at his rail thin younger brother. Fred wore black robes with a red and gold 'F' on the right side of his chest.  
  
"Where's George? Normally, you can't find one without the other." Hermione said.  
  
"Getting propositioned." He winked at them as he pointed to a small corner away from the crowd. There was George Weasley kissing a very familiar brunette fervently. "He forgot what Nev looked like, so now he's making sure he doesn't forget." He smirked.  
  
"Well... you seem to be doing fine. Mum will enjoy this news." Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
Fred looked down as if he hadn't seen his sister in ages. "Ginny? Great Merlin! I didn't get the chance to see you before you went to Harry's. How was it!"  
  
"Do you know who Harry lives with, by the by." Harry heard her whisper to him.  
  
Fred grinned knowingly. "Of course I do! It's...." He scratched his head in thought. "Er...." He scratched his chin in more thought.  
  
"Do you need more time, Fred?" smirked Ginny.  
  
"You've hung around us too long, Gin! Now you are starting to sound how a Weasley should!" Fred laughed.  
  
"You're stalling for time aren't you."   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You do realize that you're putting Zonko out of business over there?" Harry asked as he indicated across the street.  
  
Fred sighed. "Yeah.... I know, but he won't listen to us when we proposition him to do merge with our business." He put his fists in his pockets and gritted his teeth. "He just growls 'Damned kids think they know better!' and stalks off in a huff!"   
  
" I think we'll quit for a break. We've been busy keeping everyone happy over here. Maybe some business over there won't be so bad for him." Fred said as he started to shoo the students out of the store. "We'll be back, kids! Don't worry! Give us some time to recharge ourselves!" He grabbed George and Nevaeh and tossed them out the door.   
  
"Ow! Fred!" George put his brother in a headlock. "That wasn't a nice way to throw out a lady!"  
  
"Exactly!" smirked Nevaeh.  
  
"But, my friendish, friendly, friend-like friend of a brother of mine, we have guests!" Fred clapped George around the shoulders and led him toward the Three Broomsticks.  
  
When they settled down at a table toward the middle of the room, Madame Rosmerta came around and served them mugs of butterbeer. Fred and George had butterbeer extra. "Ah.... I love this stuff..." said Fred.  
  
"But be careful you don't become addicted to this particular butterbeer. You'll have to go through the whole detoxication and twelve step program." George said winking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah.... and the program alone will leave you a shell of your former self." Fred said as he took another sip of his Butterbeer Extra.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. She had her black hair down and tied over her shoulder in a long braid. She sat down at a table somewhere toward the front of the room. "Please, Rosmerta, a glass of Butterbeer, please."  
  
Rosmerta stared at McGonagall like she was seeing something strange. "Professor?! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine.. I just felt like a change today." McGonagall smiled and touched her hair. Harry noticed that she didn't wear the same Victorian styled black dress as she usually wore. She was wearing a dark red, oriental styled dress, that had no sleeves and let her shoulders be seen, with a dark green overcoat with long wizard sleeves.  
  
Then, Professor Snape walked in. He looked worse than he usually did. His shoulder length black hair looked even more unkempt and he was paler than usual. He reminded Harry of Sirius after getting out of Azkaban.  
  
"Severus Snape! Well, I'll be!" Madame Rosmerta walked over to Professor Snape and smiled cheerfully. "I haven't seen you around here since your last year at Hogwarts!"  
  
Suddenly, Rosmerta seemed to get a good look at him. "Great Merlin...!" she gasped. "You look horrible! No wonder you're never down here! Why don't I get you some nice mulled mead. I know it's still too warm outside for that, but you look like you could use a meal and a good drink!"  
  
Snape nodded his head curtly and walked over to McGonagall's table. "Hello, Minerva..." His voice seemed strained. "May I sit with you?"  
  
"Yes, of course you may, Severus. I enjoy having company." She said as she sipped her butterbeer.  
  
"This is way too cool." Said Nevaeh next to George.  
  
"What do you mean? Why are they acting so strange?" Ron asked as he downed some more butterbeer. Hermione looked as if she were solving a problem in her head.  
  
Snape seemed even more strained as he attempted to sit down and fell into his seat a little ungracefully. Madame Rosmerta came over with a mug of mulled mead. "Drink up, Professor. You'll be feeling better in no time!" Then, she walked off to help someone else.  
  
Professor Snape sipped his mead slowly. He looked like he was trying to solve a very disturbing puzzle. "I don't think any amount of that mead is going to make you look any better." Said McGonagall sternly.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Snape said quietly.  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed to act as though she were going to let his comment slide. Snape, however, seemed to see an opening. "I see that you're wearing some nicer clothes, although, they're too young for you."  
  
"Are you saying that an old 'geezer' like me can't look a little fresher, so I might as well dress like I'm from the eighteenth century?" she sneered.   
  
"YOu mean you're not from the eighteenth century?" Snape countered.  
  
Professor McGonagall stiffened in her chair and picked up what she thought was her glass. She drank the mulled mead and snorted into the drink. When she stopped choking, Professor Snape sighed and took his drink back. "S-sorry... I d-didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Now that is interesting." Hermione finally said.  
  
Everyone turned to Hermione, who blushed at the sudden attention. "I was noticing how Snape seems to actually seem interested in what she is doing."  
  
Harry turned and watched Snape closely. Snape seemed to actually smile for the briefest moment when McGonagall was sneezing. He had a sort of glazed look to his normally cold, black eyes. They looked warmer, until he saw that he was being watched.   
  
Harry stiffened and grinned sheepishly as Snape glared at them. "Sorry, Professors!" Then, everyone turned around hung their heads.  
  
"What is going on with them! Snape and McGonagall hate each other!" Ron said. Harry wasn't sure he quite knew what Ron was talking about.  
  
"We had better get back to work." George said, shuddering for a second time.  
  
"Yeah... those third years are going to bust down our door if we don't get back now." Fred said as he stood up. "See you later!"  
  
When Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got back to the castle, Harry would see more than his share of strange happenings. 


	10. Dueling and Love

A/N: Okay.... My birthday is October 9th.... I'll be twenty! YAY!   
  
I forgot to post up a due date for the picture contest... who knows... I may come up with others! HAHA! Anyway, I thought that the due date should be my birthday. Happy drawing!  
  
Okay... I know I've been splitting up a bunch of these chapters. I don't think ya'll have been too particular about the way I've done them. I have a specific limit I keep when doing a chapter. 6-8 pages long is my limit. I can't fit much more than ten into a text file and the chapter expands when I add the spaces between the paragraphs for easy reading.  
  
You know... I think that should be mandatory if you write something for some place like fanfiction.net that translates everything into something almost completely different. I hate having to read through the single paragraph stories that have no separation whatsoever so it looks like one humongous paragraph.  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
On Tuesday, the teachers confirmed their collective insanity. When Harry was walking to Care of Magical Creatures, he saw Professor Wizworth running at top speed in the opposite direction.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron exclaimed as he dodged getting hit by the Professor.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Professor Trelawny came running after Professor Wizworth. "I'm coming, my darling! Wait for me! Oh mysterious professor!"  
  
She caught up with him and wrestled him to the ground. "Let go of me! Let go of me! Help!" Professor Wizworth was having a horrible time trying to pry himself away from her clutches.  
  
"NO! NO, My Darling! My Everything!"  
  
"AAGH!"  
  
"Do you think we ought to help him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Professor Trelawny! Professor Trelawny!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Professor Trelawny looked up in an irritated manner. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor, but we need your help for our homework." Ron said quickly. Professor Wizworth looked hopefully at them all.  
  
"Oh? Really?" She jumped off of Professor Wizworth and started walking with Ron away from him. "What sort of questions do you have?"  
  
When they were out of sight, Harry ran over to Professor Wizworth and helped him up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes... Yes, I am..." He dusted off his red and black robes and looked into Harry's eyes with those lamp-like yellow eyes of his. "Thank you very much for helping me, Harry."  
  
"That's all right. It was nothing really. The person you should be thanking is Ron, really. He has to keep her busy while you get away." Harry said smiling at him.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly at Professor Wizworth's smile. "And you.... Thank you for being such a dear!" He bent down and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Trelawny! I enjoyed the lecture!"   
  
Ron's voice seemed to be amplified. Harry figured why. He could hear her running back to attach herself to Professor Wizworth again. Professor Wizworth did something, Harry never thought a guy could do. He squeaked and ran away.  
  
Ron sighed and leaned against a wall panting. "I feel like my ears are going to fall off." Hermione walked over to him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He blushed crimson and smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
In Divination, Professor Trelawny never showed up. Everyone, however, could hear her moaning in her room, crying like a baby. Harry felt sorry for her. He couldn't help it, the woman seemed like she never had a date in her life.  
  
He walked to the curtains and spoke to them. "Professor Trelawny?"  
  
He was greeted with a wall of sound. She cried even louder than before. "I'm sure it wasn't because of you." He tried to say something good, but even that didn't sound right.  
  
"Prof-professor Wiz-Wiz-Wizworth said that I was an old bat! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Professor Trelawny greeted the curtains with another wall of sound.  
  
"Maybe he's just looking for someone closer to his own age. He is awfully young and beautiful." Harry chided himself for saying that, because the sobbing grew louder. "I didn't mean that you aren't pretty as well. I'm serious!"  
  
She poked her head out of the curtains and looked up at him with tear stricken eyes. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she didn't look like a bug right now. "Y-you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Harry could've slapped himself silly for his mouth. He forced a smile and nodded. She shot out from behind the curtains and wrapped herself around Harry, sobbing into his shoulder. He looked at a grinning Parvati and Lavender, which he promptly glared at them. "THANK YOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Trelawny sobbed.  
  
After class, Ron poked fun at Harry's drenched shoulder. "He is awfully young and beautiful!" Ron gasped in between fits of laughter. "Harry? Do you have something you wish to confess to me or Gin?" Ron smirked at Harry.  
  
"I don't fancy blokes, now leave me alone!" Harry growled. He was getting tired of Ron's jokes about the entire incident.  
  
"Well,... you're right, though... What would a guy like Professor Wizworth want with a crazy old bat like Professor Trelawny, anyway?" Ron said.  
  
"There aren't much in the way of candidates here for dates for him, are there." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe HE fancies blokes!" Ron gasped as he went into another fit of laughter. "After all,..." He gasped, "The guy is awfully young and beautiful!"  
  
"Oh shut it, Ron!"  
  
"He's not gay..."  
  
They both turned to see Astra, Nevaeh and Kennedy standing behind them. "What did you say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor Wizworth isn't gay! I should know!" Astra turned to Nevaeh and Harry saw something of a pink twinge creep into her cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean." Ron asked.  
  
"He's been flirting with me..." said Nevaeh quietly.  
  
"Hmmmm..... I wonder why... He doesn't seem the type to chase after his students." Harry said.  
  
"Eh... as long as he doesn't do anything MORE than flirt, I think you're fine." Ron said, looking like he did whenever Ginny's honor was at stake.   
  
Astra poked his stomach. "You must protect the womens!" she giggled at him. Harry had a feeling that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Where has your cat been, Astra? I haven't seen him around lately." Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know. I figure that he's somewhere on the grounds, just wanting some down time or somethin'." She shrugged and slapped him on the back. "Besides! I have no need of him right now."  
  
The next day didn't get any better for Harry. In Potions, Professor Snape was incredibly agitated and highly strung. He jumped at everything and growled at anyone who spoke. He spent most of the period, looking as if he had been through a horrible fright.   
  
"I want you all to know that Professor Snape has asked for the Dueling Club to be reinstated." He said.  
  
"Are you talking about Miss Snape, Professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes.... why!" He snapped at her.  
  
"That explains it!" Harry heard Astra whisper to Nevaeh and Kennedy.  
  
"Explains what Astra?" Harry heard Kennedy's distinctive drawl.  
  
"The Snapette has him spooked! THAT'S why he's so jumpy."  
  
"But I thought that was because of the L--MMPH!" Kennedy was cut off just as Harry turned around to see what happened.  
  
Astra and Nevaeh both had their hands over Kennedy's mouth and shushing him. "I thought I already told you to keep yer fricken mouth shut about that!" Nevaeh spat at him. Kennedy just mumbled an apology.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Astra turned to him with those steely blue-gray eyes of hers. Then, she smiled. "Not at all, Harry!"  
  
After lunch, they all went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but found that there was a sign on the door. "Dueling Club today." Hermione read aloud. "Go down to the Great Hall." Hermione shuddered. "I hope I don't have to battle against Millicent Bulstrode."  
  
When the sixth years came to the Great Hall, they found Professor Snape looking paler than usual and standing as far away from Miss Snape as he could. "Welcome everyone! This is the Dueling Club! I am Miss Aldonia Snape and this is my DEAR cousin, Professor Severus Snape! Please join us here!"  
  
Professor Snape suddenly stiffened and stared off into space. "I think we're about to witness a hardening!" Astra whispered into Harry's ear. He turned to her and blushed. "It's not as gross as it sounds. The Snapette over there has been conditioning Professor Snape for a Hardening. She's been continuously stressing him out until his nerves are shot and his body stiffens up like a board."  
  
Harry saw what she was talking about. Snape's body seemed to have genuinely stiffened up like a corpse with rigor mortis. "Aw... has my ickle cousin lost his nerve?" asked Miss Snape as she poked Professor Snape with her wand.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Snape seemed to loosen up. He glared down at Miss Snape with contempt. "I have NOT lost my nerve, Aldonia!" he growled at her. "I was just wondering how a cow like you could stay in a position like you have."  
  
Miss Snape growled furiously and pointed her wand at Professor Snape. She smiled cruelly at him. "I would warn you, Severus.... I don't take kindly to being insulted."  
  
"Get used to it." He said in his usually quiet tone.  
  
"What would your precious Minnie say if she knew HALF the things I know about you?"  
  
Professor Snape stiffened and went pale again. He straightened up and turned to the class. "The first step in repelling a curse in a duel is either to say 'Expelliarmus' or counter it with your own spell and dodge the other person's curse." He raised his wand to Miss Snape and sneered at her. "For example."  
  
Miss Snape seemed quicker than Professor Snape. Something shot out of her wand and threw Professor Snape against the opposite wall, just as she dodged his own curse. Professor Snape stood up and growled.   
  
"Nice skirt, Sevie!" Miss Snape laughed at him. "OH HO HO HO HO!"  
  
Professor Snape was wearing a black leather miniskirt with a black leather jacket, and high heels. "That was uncalled for, Aldonia!"  
  
He let something out of his wand and Miss Snape was suddenly wearing plaid flared pants with a striped shirt. "Get him, Miss Snape!" screamed Pansy Parkinson from next to Draco.  
  
Suddenly, Miss Snape straightened up and laughed that horrible laugh again. "Oh ho ho... do you honestly think this phases me at all? I've been away from you entirely too long, Sevie!"  
  
Her Japanese styled robes came back as did Professor Snape's black robes. Her violet eyes glittered with malice. "I think it is time that we let the young ones have a go at it!" She grinned at him.  
  
Professor Snape narrowed his black eyes at her. He nodded curtly and they began to pair off people. Harry ended up with Draco as his partner again. Pansy and Astra ended up as partners.  
  
"I do swear that you have the worst hair in all the world!" said Pansy. "It sticks out every which way!"  
  
"I think it has character. Quite unlike SOME people who can only follow the crowd, Pansy." Astra smirked.  
  
"Oh? And what about those freckles! Are you taking lessons from the Weasleys? Are you going to wear patched robes and dye your hair red next?" Pansy sneered.  
  
"I so happen to LIKE my freckles and I really enjoy my VERY blonde hair. At least I don't have to use highlighters on it to be blonde. I'm this way naturally, unlike you, Pans." Astra smirked.  
  
Draco smirked and drew his wand. Harry whipped out his wand just in time to propel Draco backwards before he got his the final phrase out.  
  
Hermione ended up being paired with Keau Cha. "How can you have a boyfriend with hair like that!"   
  
"Easier than you, apparently." Hermione countered and sent a blue jet of fire on Keau.  
  
Ron ended up with Kennedy. The both ended up just talking and watching Hermione beat Keau at every chance she got. "Great job, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Miss Snape called to the rest of the class cheerfully as she held Professor Snape in a headlock. "Well! I hope you all had fun, kids! I think this is the last Dueling Club class you'll have!" She laughed horribly and let Professor Snape go. He dropped to his knees and started choking. "Have a nice day, children!"  
  
When they filtered out of the Great Hall, Ron smirked. "You know... I kind of feel sorry for the poor bloke."  
  
"For who?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Professor Snape. He has to deal with a cousin that could take his head off if she so chose." Ron said. "That and what I gathered from Kennedy."  
  
Snape passed them and headed for the Transfiguration classroom. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Let's follow him."  
  
They followed him and watched through the crack in the door. The classroom was empty except for Professor McGonagall at her desk and Professor Snape stalking over to her. "Severus?"  
  
Harry noticed that she wore a similar outfit to what she wore to Hogsmeade, except it was a dark blue dress with a black satin over coat. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder in a long braid.  
  
"M-Minerva..." he said in a slightly husky voice. He climbed up to her desk and collapsed at her knees.   
  
"Severus? Are you alright?" she asked in a shaky voice. She placed her hands on his shoulders when he started to lift himself up.  
  
"A-Aldonia.... s-she suggested a Wizard Duel Club."   
  
McGonagall's face softened as she brushed a lock of hair out of his face. He started to get up again and nearly fell on her. He kept himself balanced on the arms of her chair. "I'm sorry, Minerva...."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. "What? What for?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I never noticed that you were so compassionate." Harry thought he saw a smile cross Snape's pale face. Harry could tell that he was in pain from the dueling session. Professor McGonagall stared at him in disbelief. Harry could see pink twinging her cheeks.  
  
"We had better get you to Madame Pomfrey.", she started to get up, "You are starting sound like something from an old romance--" He stopped her hand from pushing past him.   
  
"No..."  
  
"Severus! Let go of me! You're in pain, you thick skulled Neanderthal!" she growled at him.  
  
Snape didn't let go of her hand. "For the first time...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry heard a squeak from behind him. He turned to Hermione blushing madly and holding her hands over her mouth. Ron shrugged and Harry turned back to the scene at hand.  
  
"F-For the first time, I know why I preferred your company to the other teachers."  
  
McGonagall's face was completely red by now. She was shaking slightly as Snape let go of her hand. "Are you m-mad? You hate me, remember?"  
  
He stood up fully. Professor McGonagall stood right up to Snape's collar bone. He gazed down at her and smiled. "I..."  
  
"This is too cute!" whispered a familiar voice behind Harry. Nevaeh and Astra were watching now as well. Nevaeh turned to Astra and they high-fived. Harry had a strong suspicion they knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Severus... don't you hate me? You always gave me that impression whenever you came near me." McGonagall said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I...I.." Snape gulped. "I love you."  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to lift in the air. Harry felt as if something had been taken out of it and had been replaced by something else. "You can't mean that... It's something you drank, or Aldonia put you up to this!" McGonagall said. She sounded as if she were crying now. She had her back to the door.  
  
Snape put a gentle hand on McGonagall's shoulder and turned her around. He lifted her teary face and bent down toward her. He kissed her gently on her mouth and straightened up.  
  
"Hmmm.... maybe it was something I drank. I don't feel as stressed as I have for the past week." He said suddenly.  
  
McGonagall growled at him and punched him on his shoulder. "OW!" He said. He suddenly did something Harry rarely saw of him. He genuinely smiled.  
  
"You were always a HORRIBLE person to get ANY kind of emotion out of!"  
  
She reared back to punch him again, but Snape grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. His face was inches from hers. "Did you know that you have a rather fiery temper?"  
  
She pushed away from him and pulled her coat over her bare shoulders. "I don't understand you, Severus! If you slipped me some kind of potion to make me turn into putty in your arms, I will tell Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Snape stiffened and seemed to gain his usual mannerism back. "I do suggest, Minerva, that you take a compliment whenever you get one. They come rarely enough as it is to a cow like you." He growled at her and stalked toward the door.  
  
Everyone ran for the nearest open classroom. Harry nearly tripped on Ron when the closed the door. They watched as Snape strode past, grumbling.  
  
"Well... It looks as though the spell's worn off, Nev." Astra said to Nevaeh.  
  
"Yeah... too bad, too... I really, honestly think those two are made for eachother, now." Nevaeh said.  
  
"What did you two do." Hermione said in her usual tone when she's caught someone doing something out of order.  
  
"Ask yerself this question, Herm... 'Do I REALLY want to know?'" Astra said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take it, Nev!"  
  
"We figured that Snape would loosen up if we gave him a mild love potion." Nevaeh said.  
  
"We did the same to McGonagall, as well, though, I never anticipated Trelawny getting a hold of the concentrated version." Astra said. "I never anticipated her chasing poor Professor Wizworth around."  
  
"And he must've gotten hold of the mild potion sometime when I was charming it." Nevaeh said. "That would explain why he was so flirty with me."  
  
"Are you telling me that this is all over?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I don't think a punishment is needed." Harry said quickly. Hermione was about to protest when Ron kissed her on her mouth, muffling her voice. "I think we ought to go to dinner, what do you two say?" Harry said to the two girls.  
  
They each linked their arms through both of his and grinned. They walked out of the classroom and skipped down the hallway singing. "We're off to see the wizard!... The wonderful Wizard of OZ!" 


	11. When you can't get away

A/N: This is the real start of this particular 'ship. Come aboard! It's the HMS A/D! HAHAHAHAH! I can't wait 'till book Five comes out. AARGH! I will SHOVE my way through the crowd if I have to, DAMN IT! GRRRRR! Don't ANYONE get in my way!   
  
Wish me luck on that manga contest deally, by the by. I think I'm starting to get a handle on my story. I'm doing the MillenniuM Detective. *tee hee*  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
"Awright!"  
  
Harry was startled slightly from Astra's announcement. He glanced over in her direction to see what she was doing. They were all in the Library, trying to do homework.  
  
"This time 'round, we're gonna come up with something just as good as last time!"   
  
Harry shook his head and sighed. Nevaeh sighed alongside him. "She's at it again."  
  
"I wonder who the next victim is." Harry said.  
  
"Knowing Astra.... Draco or Pansy."  
  
Astra picked up her wand smiled down at it. This was her own personal hell. She had so much trouble handling her wand, it was pathetic. It wasn't the wand's fault, it had a strong core and wood combination. She just never could fully master using it. Potions was her strong point.  
  
"WOW! I just found this great book of unusual charms!" Hermione exclaimed from down the table.  
  
Astra gave her wand a swish and watched it sputter. Then, she dropped it. "Damn it..." she growled. "Herm! I wanna look at that book!" She bent over to pick up her wand. "Being Ambidextrous doesn't help when using a wand." Her main problem.  
  
Her wand was supposed to be used by a right-handed person, but she had a tendency to just put it in whichever hand was closest to it.  
  
"Nice panties. I figured you for type for wearing bikinis."  
  
Astra dropped to the floor in shock. "Owie...that smarts!" She rubbed her rear and glanced up to where the voice came from. "Oh... it's you."  
  
Draco smirked down at her. "And I bet that they're cotton, as well. You're not the type to wear something as scandalous as wearing satin."  
  
Astra got to her feet in a flurry of saddle shoes and black skirt. "And just WHY are you GUESSING what my panties are!?"  
  
Suddenly, Astra felt like electricity was going through her body. She knew she didn't have that power anymore, but she didn't know where it was coming from. She turned to see Hermione holding her wand, shock was evident on her face as with a little bit of fear.  
  
"Uh...er....S-sorry about that...." she trailed off.  
  
"Hermione... I thought you handled a wand better than that! Watch where you point that thing!" Astra sighed. She figured that Hermione had just found a lightning spell. That was unusual enough.  
  
"I'm getting out of here..." Draco said as he walked away from Astra. "Before anything worse happens."  
  
Hermione sounded a bit like she was hyperventilating. Ron patted her back in sympathy. Harry was curious which spell she had used. "I can't believe I did that! I could lose my badge for this, Ron!" She started crying into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"What spell did you use, Mione?" Harry said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud BOING. Harry looked up just in time to see Astra get hit in the back by something pale and bigger than her. She hit the ground and the pale body rolled away from her.  
  
"Draco...." she growled at him. She got to her feet and stalked over to him. He was getting up himself. Then, she grabbed his ears and pulled. "What was the deal with hittin' me like that!"  
  
"OW! OW! Don't pull! OW!"  
  
"I'm gonna keep pullin' until you have MONKEY EARS if ya don't tell me what just happened!"  
  
"I was just walking away! I didn't get more than five feet and then I felt as though I were in a sling shot! I swear! Just LET GO OF MY EARS!" Astra let his ears go and Draco fell backward.  
  
She stepped away about five feet ad watched Draco stand up. She felt something pull her, like a force all around her. He stepped away another foot and she knew what was going to happen if he stepped further away. "Don't move another step away." she said in a hurried voice.  
  
"Why?" Draco moved. Astra heard a loud BOING and felt herself being launched. She collided with Draco and they fell to the floor together.  
  
"Get off of me, Draco." Astra growled as she shoved the pale boy off of her.  
  
"I accidentally used the rubberband curse." sobbed Hermione into Ron's shoulder.  
  
Harry stared at her in disbelief. "Did I hear that correctly? Did you say, rubberband curse?"   
  
"YES!" She sobbed harder into Ron's shoulder.   
  
"If that's the truth, then we had better book it to Madame Pomfrey and see if she can reverse it!" Astra said as she grabbed a hold of Draco and dragged him out of the library.  
  
They all went to the infirmary and walked in. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and glared at them all. "What has happened now." she sighed.  
  
"Hermione here accidentally used something called a 'rubberband' curse." Astra said as she kept Draco in his spot.  
  
"Miss Granger! I would have expected better from you, but...", Madame Pomfrey started separating Draco and Astra, "Mistakes happen..." Suddenly, Draco gravitated slowly towards Astra until they were about five feet from each other.  
  
"I see....Well... There is no reversing this particular curse. You have to wait it out until it wears off." She said to Astra and Draco. Draco turned pale and shot a malicious glance at Hermione, who was still sobbing into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not staying any longer with that THING!" Draco spat at Astra.  
  
"Are you saying that I have to be no more than feet away from him at any given moment?" Astra said as calmly as she could. Madame Pomfrey nodded with a small hint of a smile on her face. "Great... well... I guess he'll have t sleep in Gryffindor tower."  
  
"WHAT?! I'm am NOT doing any such thing!" Draco protested.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna sleep in Slytherin house! Pansy Parkinson alone is enough to drive me insane, let alone YOU!"  
  
"Listen... why don't we just go to dinner and figure this out on our own?" Harry said calmly. He placed a hand on Astra's shoulder and she sighed in a huff.  
  
"We've been here that long?" asked Nevaeh.  
  
In the Great Hall, the ceiling emulated the December night sky. Harry sat over at the Gryffindor table. Astra ended up being dragged over to the Slytherin table with Draco. She sat beside him and ate quietly.  
  
"What is a Gryffindor sitting here for!" exclaimed Keau Cha. Pansy just glared at her.  
  
"Sweet-ums! Why is SHE over here! I swear! She's making my drink turn sour!" Pansy said as she clung onto Draco's arm. "She's SUCH a boor! I don't know why she doesn't just go over to where she belongs! Such a barbarian!"  
  
"I bet she likes to beat her mates senseless before she drags them back to her cave. Just like a Neanderthal. There's no way a girl like that could look like the supermodels!" Keau Cha said.  
  
Astra felt a vein start to throb in her head. She rubbed her forehead for a split second and went back to eating silently. This seemed to aggravate Pansy and Keau.  
  
"She's so fat! I wonder how she get's off of the ground on that broom of hers without managing to break it!" Pansy said in a huff.  
  
"I remember back at Firestrom. She used to be such a barbarian in the Quidditch matches. Blood thirsty creature she is! I wouldn't be surprised if she liked eating raw meat." Keau said trying to keep that smirk on her face.  
  
Astra cut her broiled chicken into small pieces and placed them into her mouth silently. "At least I don't have to make noises to make sure everyone knows I'm still here." Draco seemingly coughed into his hand.  
  
Keau and Pansy seemed to be even more aggravated than before. "Draco! I want you to tell this certifiably psychotic bitch to go back to her table!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"Why? Because I told the truth? Gee... you can't get a good deed done without gettin' yer head chewed off around this place!" Astra said in mock frustration.  
  
Pansy slapped Astra. It took her off guard. Normally Astra would have noticed Pansy's hand pulling back for the blow, but this time, she didn't. Astra rubbed her cheek where it still stung from the blow. She smiled maliciously at Pansy. "Sweetheart... ya just gave me a reason."  
  
Harry was startled by a loud KER-THWAK and the commotion from the Slytherin table. He turned around to see Pansy sliding slowly down from the wall beside the Slytherin table and Astra dragging Draco to the Gryffindor table with a somewhat satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"What did you do to her?" asked Ron in astonishment.  
  
Astra tossed Draco to a seat at the Gryffindor table. Then, she sat down and started to make a small plate of food for herself. "I had enough, so I said when."  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether he should feel sorry for Pansy or be glad she got her just desserts. He settled for the latter. Harry could see a little bit of fear in Astra's paler than usual face. "Don't worry... I think McGonagall will understand. I don't think we'll lose too many house points."  
  
The color seemed to come back to Astra's face. "Thanks, Harry." She ate some mashed potatoes and smiled. "I think this settles it. Drakie-kins is sleeping in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"What?! I never agreed to such a thing!" Draco protested. "Besides, If you haven't noticed, No one likes me at all in Gryffindor as well!"  
  
"Well, after my display of nonaggression and aggression, I do think I'm out of staying in Slytherin." Astra said.  
  
"Draco can stay in the boys dorm." Neville said.  
  
"Problem there, Neville. I can't be more than five feet from him, so I'd have to sleep in there and I already have a bed." Astra said with a smile. "Thanks for the suggestion, Neville."  
  
"I could sleep in the girls dorm with you." said Draco.  
  
"Oh good.. Then you get to sleep on the floor." said Nevaeh.  
  
"I am NOT sleeping on the floor!" Draco growled.  
  
Astra sighed heavily. Harry started thinking. "Maybe we could find room for another bed in the girls dorm."  
  
"We're full as it is. Boys dorm sounded like a good idea." said Hermione.  
  
Astra put two carrot slices in front of her and pointed to them with her knife. "Okay... THIS one is the boys dorm choice and THAT one is the Girls dorm choice."  
  
Then, she proceeded to make the knife bounce back and forth between the carrot slices. "Eenie Meenie Minie Moe... Catch a tiger by it's toe... if he hollers make him pay.. Fifty dollars everyday.... my mama told me to pick the very best one and you are not it."  
  
"Is that the ONLY way you could think to settle this?" asked Harry with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"It looks like I get to move a bunch of my stuff over t the boys dorm." Astra sighed. Then, she smiled. "It's no biggie, really... I used to room with my cousins all the time and Rachel is the only other girl cousin I got."  
  
Later, in the sixth year boys dorm room, Draco and Astra started stowing their clothes away. Harry felt a little uncomfortable with a girl in the room, but he just remembered it was Astra and felt all right with it. She wasn't like the other girls. She could watch Harry or some of the other boys take their shirts off and she would flich or blush in the slightest.   
  
"You really are a veteran at this aren't you." Harry said to her.   
  
She smiled and Harry saw a little bit of pink creep into her cheeks. Maybe she did blush when she thought no one would notice. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Draco stared at her like she was crazy. Astra slapped her forehead in frustration. "I take one every night, guy. Yer gonna have to stand outside while I do my thing."  
  
"You take one every night, too?" Draco said.  
  
Now it was Astra's turn to stare at him incredulously. "Let me feel yer hair."  
  
Draco looked pensive, but he stood still while she ran a hand through his hair and examined the very fine strands. "Good lord. Yer hair is about as fine as mine! No wonder! It get's limp really quickly if you don't use volumizing shampoo on it, doesn't it."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Never mind..." She picked up her pajamas and started toward the door. "Okay... so we get to do this the weird way. There are separate stalls so we won't have a problem with standing outside the door."  
  
Then, Astra walked out the door with Draco trailing bhind her. They walked down to the nearest girls bathroom and walked in. No one was in there now. "Well... pick one and I'll be in the next one over, Draco."  
  
Draco went into one stall and closed the door. Astra went into the next one over and closed her own door. It was actually more of a room, really. She placed her clothes on the stand near the door and got out her shampoo and conditioner. She turned on the water and stepped into the heated spray.  
  
After she was done, she stepped out of the small room while still buttoning up her shirt. Her pajamas were light blue with little yellow stars all over them. She put on her star locket necklace and went to the mirror. As she put miosterizer on her face, She caught a glimpse of Draco puting on his shirt. He wore blue striped pajamas with an a stylized DM on his chest pocket.  
  
She blushed slightly at the sight of his stomach and quickly slapped her face to snap herself back. She put on her glasses and glared at the mirror. Draco came up to the mirror and used his wand to dry his hair in an instant. He put in his diamond earings and straightened his shirt again.  
  
"You know... you don't look that bad with freckles." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Um... thanks... I think."  
  
Astra didn't know what to say really. It was the first compliment he had given her without insulting her at the same time. She shook her head quickly and walked toward the door. "Ya coming, or do I have to drag you."  
  
They walked up to the boys dorm silently. Astra opened the door and put her dirty clothes where they would be cleaned. Draco did the same as her, but kept a good distance from her as well.   
  
"I wonder how well this is going to turn out." said Harry from his bed. His was right next the extra bed set up by McGonagall and the house elves.   
  
"First off... I'm warning you, Draco... I have a tendency to kick people out of bed, so be careful. Second.... if you decide to try to grope me in the middle of the night, you WILL end up with no hands. Got it?" Astra said.  
  
"Yes... How do you know you kick people out of bed?" He smirked.  
  
"I've ended up having to sleep with my sister or one of my cousins. They always tell me I kicked them out." She thought for a moment, just as her cheeks went decidedly pink. She threw a book at his head. "GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUTTA YER FRICKEN HEAD!"  
  
"This is going to be fun." said Ron sarcasticly.  
  
"Yeah... those two are more likely to kill each other in the middle of the night than actually let us have a night of actual sleep." said Seamus.  
  
As it turned out, Astra managed to keep Draco on his side of the bed. "You so much as touch me, I'll break your hands off at the wrists."  
  
When they actually settled into the bed, Astra decided that it would be a good idea to sleep on her side. It would minimize the amount of room needed for her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a push at her rear. "Your butt is touching mine." said Draco.  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"Why should I deal with it, It's your ass. I don't need to move."  
  
"Would you two shut it and go to sleep?" mumbled Ron.  
  
For a while, Harry silently tried to sleep. Then, he heard them going at it again.  
  
"Your ass is touching mine."  
  
"I thought we already ended this conversation."  
  
"I thought I asked you to move your fat ass over."  
  
"I thought Ron told you two to hush up!" growled Seamus, Dean and Neville.  
  
Silence filled the air. Harry felt himself drift off again when he heard a squeal and a WHUMP. He turned over and glanced at the bed next to his.  
  
Astra was standing next to the bed and glaring at Draco. "How dare you tickle me!"  
  
"I didn't know you were ticklish, I thought I was just moving you over slightly."  
  
"You grabbed my waist, you perv!"  
  
"Your ass touched mine, you cow!"  
  
"WOULD YOU HUSH UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
Everyone in the in the sixth year boys dorm was sitting up in bed and glaring daggers at Draco and Astra. Astra smiled sheepishly and crept back into bed. Harry fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.   
  
"Your ass is touching mine." 


	12. Why Me?

A/N: Okay... I decided that I might as well do the Rubberband curse now, because I need to draw that damned comic for the contest and I can't do it with these scenes running around in my head, so I'll draw the damned chapters later. That and I'm a bit on the anxious side for getting through these next chapters.  
  
I hope you like what went on in last chapter. See? Astra isn't always a fight first type of girl. She'll let the antagonist strike first, THEN kick their ass! HAHAHA! Did ya'll think that Miss Snape was creepy? GOD! She is CREEPY! That laugh of hers ALONE could send a cold chill running up yer spine! ACK!  
  
Oh... and for my contest entry, I'm doing a NON-HP AStra Knight. I hope it turns out really well, or my head will be on a platter.  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
The next morning, Harry felt like he was going to fall asleep in his breakfast. Unfortunately, Neville beat him to it. No one got any sleep the night before in the boys dorm. Ron kept missing his face with his spoon as Hermione patted his back sympathetically.  
  
Transfiguration was next. Professor McGonagall was surprised to see all the sixth year Gryffindor boys crawl to their seats. Then, she was even more surprised to see Draco stagger in with Astra smiling happily as she walked to a seat next to Draco.  
  
"I see... I take it that none of the boys had any sleep last night?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Harry mumbled a "no" with the rest of the boys. Even Draco said "No" with them. Astra smiled gleefully. Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "Why are you so happy? You didn't get any sleep either."   
  
"I have the interesting ability to stay up the entire night and still be fully functional." she smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe I ought to move you to the girls dorm or fix up a room for you two." McGonagall said deep in thought.  
  
Draco stood up quickly. "It will be fine, Professor McGonagall, we won't have anymore problems."  
  
Astra stared at him. "What was that about."  
  
"I just don't want to have to move all my stuff again." he growled at her.  
  
After lunch, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Miss Snape was laughing her horrible laugh as she drew a picture of Professor Snape on the board as an Erumpent, a large Rhinoceros like creature that had a horn which could pierce anything and make it explode.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho.... I do LOOOOOVE my dear cousin! Oh ho ho ho!" she laughed again.  
  
"I bet you have a crush on her, Draco." Astra said silently.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Come on... I know you do. All the boys generally do. She seemingly puts any male within fifteen feet of her into a trance." Astra smirked at Draco.  
  
He just gave her a side glance. Astra was trying to bait him, but it wasn't working. She kept her blue-gray gaze on him.  
  
"I wouldn't stoop so low as date a teacher. She's too old for me anyway. Like an old hag compared to me."  
  
Suddenly, there was silence in the classroom. Astra turned and saw Miss Snape glaring at Draco. Suddenly, she smiled maliciously. "Oh ho ho ho! What was that, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grew pale and tried to slide down in his seat. Astra didn't know whether she ought to feel sorry for him or not. "Mr. Malfoy!" Draco jumped out of his seat and hit the floor.  
  
"I would like you to assist me." She beamed at him with those cold violet eyes of hers.  
  
Draco grumbled and walked up to the front. Miss Snape grabbed her wand and beamed at him. "You'll be my guinea pig, Malfoy. Now... I want you to defend yourself from this curse."  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
Draco didn't do anything for a moment. Suddenly, he started to hop around like a frog. Hermione threw up her hand. "Miss Snape... Miss Snape!"  
  
Suddenly, Draco stood up. He started to wave his hand in front of his pelvis like he was brushing something off. There were few twitters of laughter at that.   
  
"Miss Snape, we already established this curse!" said Hermione. Miss Snape didn't even look at her. She kept her eyes trained on her new puppet.  
  
Suddenly, Draco started to do a disco dance routine where he bucked his pelvis as he looked at Astra and pointed his finger into the air. "You can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man... no time to talk." He singed.  
  
"Very bad..." Miss Snape said finally. "Very bad indeed! I have seen children overthrow that curse!" She tutted at him. Draco stared at her incredulously.  
  
"My next contestant! Miss Knight!" Miss Snape beckoned to her. Astra stood up pensively and walked to the front.  
  
Miss Snape raised her wand at Astra. Astra resisted the urge to draw out her own wand quickly and curse Miss Snape into an oblivion.  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
Astra heard a small voice inside her head whispering something. --Go back to your desk-- it said. Another voice that sounded like her own responded. //No... I'm fine here, thanks very much!//  
  
--Go back to your desk--  
  
//Don't know. Don't care. Why should I?//  
  
--Go now.... Go NOW!--  
  
Astra suddenly felt pain as she hit the floor. She realized that she had ben trying to walk and not walk at the same time and ended up hitting something in the process. Draco was in front of her when she finally stood up.  
  
"Very good...." grumbled Miss Snape. "You were fighting it very well... and kept yourself from humiliation...." She growled through gritted teeth and sat at her desk.  
  
Astra sat down at her desk and sat in a stunned manner. What had she been about to do if she hadn't had that same rebellious voice inside her head? Harry tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Be glad that she didn't make you do it multiple times. I had to go through that in my fourth year and I ended up with cracked kneecaps and a splitting headache." Harry said.   
  
Before dinner, Astra needed to go to the bathroom. "I need to go to the ladies room." She said quietly to him.  
  
"What?! How exactly are you going to manage this if I can't be more than five feet from you." Draco said pensively.  
  
"Aw, quit yer whinin'! You'll be fine! Just stand outside the bathroom door. I won't go to far away." she said.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, just as Harry walked around the bend with Ron. Ron smiled as Draco suddenly plastered himself to the door. He looked as though someone had pinned all of his limbs to the door.  
  
Ron walked casually over to Draco and casually opened the door. Then, He smashed the door up against the wall and let it go back. He slammed the door again. Then, he did it again. He did it two more times and walked away. Harry had to run to catch up with him.  
  
Astra walked out of the bathroom and heard a THWUMP as Draco hit the ground. She looked down at him and sighed. "I guess it was more than five feet, eh?" Draco merely coughed in response.  
  
That night, another fight ensued, although it did quiet down before Ron was going to toss Draco out. In the morning, Harry was caught off guard by being the only one awake that early. He put on his glasses and glanced around the room.  
  
Ron and Neville were still asleep. Dean and Seamus were snoring away, as well. Harry glanced over at the bed next to his. He barely saw through the drawn curtains and his own curtains. He opened the curtains and walked over to where Astra and Draco were sleeping.  
  
He opened their curtains and nearly fell over in shock. Draco was awake, but Astra wasn't. Draco was lying on his back and he looked paler than he normally did. He looked afraid.   
  
Astra had an arm curled around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Harry was fighting the urge to laugh as Draco glared at Harry in contempt. "Good Morning..." Harry managed to get out.  
  
"Help me!" Draco whispered. "I would rather chew off my own arm than wake her myself! She's so HORRIBLE in the morning!"  
  
Harry grinned evilly at Draco and walked away to Ron's bed. "Potter! Potter, get back here!" Draco whispered frantically at him.  
  
Harry shook Ron awake. Ron glared at Harry as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What do you want, Harry."  
  
Harry pointed at Draco who was trying to lift Astra's arm off of him, but failing. He squeaked when he saw Ron staring at him.   
  
Astra suddenly shifted her head onto Draco's chest, right over his heart and seemed to tighten her grip on him. Ron nearly fell out of bed when Draco started hyperventilating.   
  
"Get this girl off of me, you nitwits!" Draco whispered frantically.  
  
Astra heard some laughter in the haze of her senses. She also heard a low thumping sound that made her want to sleep some more. "Get her off of me, now!" she heard a familiar voice say.  
  
She breathed in deeply and felt her arm was encircling someone. In her dreams, she saw her father as she did when she was two.   
  
She opened her eyes as the thumping sound became quicker. She stretched her arms as she yawned. She slumped against the warm thing and gazed drowsily over someone's chest. Everything was slightly blurry. She saw two letters on something resembling a pocket. D.M......  
  
She shot away from Draco and hit the floor. "Owie..." she said as she rubbed her rear in pain.   
  
"Are you alright, Astra?" said an amused voice next to her. She looked up and saw Harry smiling down at her.   
  
"S-sorry.... didn't mean to...." she stammered. Her cheeks burned like the sun.  
  
Ron appeared next to Harry and grinned. "Not to worry... you weren't the one we were laughing at. Draco was hilarious to watch as he desperately tried to pry you off."  
  
Harry helped Astra off the floor and led her to a chair. Draco grumbled as he was forced out of bed. "When I find that mudblood screw-up, I'm going to strangle her!" he growled.   
  
"Over my dead body, you will, Draco!" Ron growled.  
  
"And mine." said Harry.  
  
"And mine...." said Dean.  
  
"And Mine...." said Seamus.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it at all if I could sort of stay right here away from the fight, if that's alright with you. You all look like you have enough fire power." said Neville. "However.. If it looks like you need me, Ill be there."  
  
"She isn't a screw-up, Malformed." said Astra flatly. "You, however...."  
  
"What was that, Halvsie?!" Draco growled.   
  
Astra got to her feet. She had her wand out and grinned at Draco. He didn't have his with him. "In case you haven't realized it, I can't hurt you with electricity anymore." Draco looked surprised at this. "However,... I may not be as skilled with a wand, but I can make a mess of you if you so much as attempt to hurt Hermione."  
  
Draco looked defeated and it looked like it hurt his pride a great deal. He stepped back a little bit and sat down on the bed next to him. "I should've expected an inhuman personality like you to keep your wand with you at all times."  
  
"I don't keep it with me at all times, Draco... you just don't notice much. This isn't my wand, stupid.... It's Harry's." She grinned evilly at him. She put Harry's wand on his trunk and walked over to her own things. She picked out her wand and smiled. "THIS is mine, stupid."  
  
Harry looked at it. It was longer than his. It had to be a full twelve inches and it was considerably redder in color. "Redwood, phoenix feather, twelve inches." She pointed to the end of the wand where the handle was.   
  
Draco sulked through breakfast and lunch. It was a Hogsmead weekend and Harry decided he wanted to go. Astra dragged Draco down to Hogsmead because she was bored and thought some cold air could do her some good.  
  
When they all arrived at Hogsmead, They each headed their own direction and promised to meet at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Harry went to Honeydukes with Ginny, Hermione and Ron went to Weasley Wheezes, Kennedy asked Avalon if she would like to join him on visiting the Shrieking Shack and Astra dragged Draco to a jewelry shop.  
  
"I don't want to go into a jewelry store! It's boring!" whined Draco.  
  
"Oh hush.... you sound like a little child!" Astra growled at him. They walked in and Astra was amazed by the necklaces and bracelets and rings. She was especially drawn to a ring in a glass case.   
  
The ring was silvery in color. There were two hands that held a garnet heart with a crown on it. "It's a Cladough ring." said an old gentleman clerk as he walked over with a smile. "Irish wedding ring..."  
  
Astra realized that her mouth had been hanging open and she closed it. "Sorry... didn't mean to look like a fish."  
  
"American, I see.... come to take a look around, eh?" the clerk said in an Irish brogue. He motioned towards Draco who was looking at something like armor. "Friend or love."  
  
"Neither. He and I kinda got stuck together because of some strange charm." Astra said glumly. So what does it act as again?"  
  
"It works as a promise ring, really. You wear it on the right hand, it means that your heart isn't taken. Wear it inverted, it means that you don't want to give your heart, of course I do get that one wrong a lot. Wear it on your left hand, your heart is taken." He smiled and reached toward her.  
  
He picked up her star locket pendent and motioned if he could look at it. Astra took off the necklace and handed it to him. "Very nice.... veeeery nice...." He opened it and read the inscription. "Thank you from your friends.... and what is this picture of?"  
  
"My friends. There's my best friend Nev... and... there are my friends Ron and Hermione.... Ron's sister, Ginny, and his twin bothers, Fred and George.... and there's my friend Harry."   
  
"What? Is hat Harry Potter?" The clerk took a closer look at the picture. Astra saw Draco making "gag me" motions over by the armor. "It is... great Merlin... you know Harry Potter!" Draco rolled his eyes and banged his head on the wall nearest to him.  
  
"Yeah, I do... he's pretty cool, though... I didn't realize that I had made friends with a celebrity until I met him face to face." Astra said with a smile.  
  
The clerk closed the necklace and gazed over it. "That stone.... it isn't ordinary." he said suddenly.  
  
"Really? I thought it was a garnet or something."  
  
"No... it's something very strange...." He put on a magnifying glass. "It's unusual...." Suddenly, he threw it at her. His face was white as a sheet and he looked somewhat terrified. "It's not something for just anyone...."  
  
"What is it... why did you throw it like that?" Astra said as she cradled the necklace in her hands.  
  
"I saw.... I saw..." He breathed in and smiled. "I saw a destiny."  
  
Astra stared at him and backed away. "I saw a woman dressed in black and red... a warrior." He called after her as she grabbed Draco and dragged him towards the door. "I saw the PAST!" he yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"That was weird...." Draco said as he readjusted his cloak. "You know... I think he's a loony, that one. Not quite ripe yet."  
  
Astra put on her necklace and gazed into the deep red gem that christened the front of it. She saw nothing, but her eye staring back at her. "Yer right...."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that you are right, why do you need a hearing aid?" Astra stared up at him. She was a couple of inches shorter than him, she only came up to his nose.  
  
Suddenly, Astra heard a bunch of shrieking and laughing from a small group of girls. She found where they were. There was a small group of girls gabbing in front of Honeydukes as they ate some chocolate. Pansy was with them.  
  
"Watch this... she's gonna do that high pitched giggle of hers... OH! If only I had a brain!" Astra acted like one of the girls giggling. She heard Draco snickering next to her. She glanced over at him and gave him an incredulous stare.   
  
"Yer laughing at my joke?" She said. She was started to giggle as well. They walked over to the Three Broomsticks, laughing all the way.  
  
Harry glanced over to see Draco and Astra laughing hysterically as they walked up to him. "What are you two laughing at." he said.  
  
"Joke..." Astra gasped. "You had to be there."  
  
They calmed down and walked in with Harry and Ginny. Avalon came back with Kennedy, blushing madly and clinging onto his cloak. He smiled pleasantly at Astra and she hugged him. "Come on, Kennedy... let's go get warmed up. It has been a good day." 


	13. Trying on Trousers

A/N: How are ya'll likin' this so far? YAY! Goody, goody! I've been listening to Copland for the past hour. I don't think I'll have them officially together at the end of this.... I think I'll make him pay for every inch he takes until the VERY end of this story. That and my second obsession (coughsiriuscough) has to let his hormones run wild a bit.   
  
Hang on folks! This is going to be a strange ride!  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
Christmas was coming. Astra had Draco move with her to the girls dorm because she didn't want to deprive the boys with no sleep. It was the holidays and she liked to spend them with her best friends and her sister, even IF she was attached to a boy who could run for Head Priest of the wizarding Klu Klux Klan.  
  
On Christmas morning, Astra woke up to see Avalon opening her presents. "Astra! You got a present from Mrs. Weasley again!" Avalon shuffled through the gifts and held up one with her name on it. "It looks like I have one as well..."  
  
Hermione woke up as did Nevaeh. "What's going on?" Nevaeh asked groggily.  
  
"Presents!"  
  
Draco grumbled and turned over while pulling his pillow over his head. "Stop talking... can't you tell someone is trying to sleep!"  
  
"Oh hush. Nevaeh... while sleeping beauty here is sleeping... could you bring my presents over here?" Astra asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Nevaeh beamed.  
  
Nevaeh and Avalon brought Astra's presents to the foot of her bed and Astra opened them one by one. She indeed received a famous Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley. It was maroon with a large pink A on the front. She got a No Need For Tenchi manga from Avalon. She got a scrapbook of pictures from their previous five years from Nevaeh. Her mother had sent her some money and a CD.  
  
She beamed as she put on her Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans. Avalon showed everyone her own Weasley sweater. It was blue with a yellow V on it. "I wonder where she gets all of that yarn! She makes those sweaters for her own kids, how can she make them for Harry and us as well?"  
  
"She's just thanking us for letting Ron and Ginny stay over for a little while." Astra said. "Either that... or she's just an incredibly nice woman."  
  
"Or an incredibly dumpy woman who's too stupid to listen to reason and stop having kids!" growled Draco into his pillow. He had finally taken the pillow off of his head. "I thought I asked you people to keep it quiet!"  
  
"More like ordered." grimaced Astra.  
  
Hermione opened her own gifts as Lavender and Parvati were waking up. "Oh yes... I forgot about today being Christmas." Lavender yawned.  
  
The door opened and Ron poked his head in as did Ginny and Harry. "Hullo! May we three come join you?" said Ginny with a grin.  
  
"We two kings..." Harry sang.  
  
"And queen.." Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Be stealin' the food!" Astra finished.  
  
Ron came in with his mince pies wearing his own Weasley sweater. "Does anyone want any?" He smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Not before breakfast, Ron..." sighed Hermione.  
  
"Your loss..." Ron said as he put some mince pie into his mouth.  
  
"His gain, actually.... around his middle!" growled Draco again. He sat up in Astra's bed, looking like he hadn't slept a wink during the last two nights.  
  
"Oh hush up, Malformed. No one wants to listen to you complain." Astra growled back at him. "Besides.... you've got some presents!" Astra threw Draco's presents at him on the bed.  
  
Draco opened one gift and sighed. "Dear mother... whatever shall I do without you." He had received a box of fudge.  
  
Astra practically slobbered at the sight of it. She LOVED fudge. Draco noticed her watching him eat and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want any?"  
  
"Um... n-no... that'll be fine... I just so happen to like fudge. I don't want to deprive you of your present." Astra said as quickly as she could.  
  
Draco sat staring at her for a full minute. Suddenly, he took out two squares and handed them to Astra. Astra stared at him. "Yer actually giving me this?"  
  
"Take it before I change my mind."  
  
Astra took the blocks of fudge and ate them readily. They were delicious! She enjoyed every bite of the chocolate as it disappeared.  
  
"Did I witness this? Draco was being kind!" Ron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Good lord, I think I'm going to faint! Someone catch me!"  
  
"Ah, shut up!" Draco growled.  
  
While everyone else went down to breakfast, Astra had to wait for Draco to dress before she could go. She had on the sweater over a shirt and wore her jeans. Draco had on a green sweater his mother had bought him and a pair of faded blue jeans that were rather tight looking.  
  
"Who would wear jeans that tight!" Astra said as she shook her head as she looked at his rear.  
  
"One who has a demanding girlfriend, halvsie." Draco slapped Astra's rear and started running.  
  
Astra ran after him and caught up with him inside the Great Hall. There were a few people at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, but hardly any people were at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.  
  
Astra mussed up Draco's hair as she put him in a headlock. "Noogie! Noogie!" Draco grabbed her around her waist and started working his fingers. "ACK! Stop that! That t-t-tickles! ACK!" Astra gasped out in laughter.  
  
Astra had long ago lt go of Draco's head and trying to loosen his grip on her waist. "Let me go! Ah ha ha ha! Let me go, or I'm gonna kill you, Malformed!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Draco tickling Astra to the brink of tears. "Oh what would I give to have Colin here right now." he said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Harry suddenly noticed Pansy stalking over to Astra and Draco. "Let go of my Draco, you harlot!" she growled as she grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him over to the Slytherin table. Astra had no choice except to follow.  
  
"Oh Draco... I just LOVE those jeans! Are these the ones I gave you?" Pansy said as she pulled Draco's arms around her. Astra felt sick watching this.   
  
"Yes, they are, Pansy." Draco said as Pansy an a hand through his hair.  
  
Pansy rose up on her toes and kissed Draco on his lips. "I love you, Draco." she mumbled against his lips. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Astra wasn't sure just how to read the look on Draco's face. He looked thoroughly annoyed and yet, he didn't mind her kissing him. Infact, after a minute, he closed his eyes and pulled Pansy closer to him.  
  
Astra rolled her eyes and glanced other places other than what was in front of her. She was in no mood to watch this. She sat down and picked up a plate. She might as well let him have breakfast with his friends. He had let her drag him over to the Gryffindor table numerous times.  
  
She started eating her eggs when Pansy started leading Draco away from the table, toward the door. Astra picked up her plate and fork and followed as far behind as she could. She waved good-bye to Harry and Nevaeh as she walked out the door.  
  
"I have a nice Christmas present for you, Draco dear." Pansy said seductively. She didn't seem to notice that Astra was following behind them.  
  
Pansy led Draco to an empty classroom and opened it. "Pansy... we haven't even had breakfast... can't this wait?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Never! Not with my Draco dear!" Pansy smiled impishly at him.   
  
Since the door was barely five feet from the corner they had turned, Astra hid behind the wall. Astra rolled her eyes at the conversation at hand. "Good lord... the woman's worse than a goat." she whispered to herself as she put some eggs into her mouth.  
  
The door closed Astra could hear them inside now. "Pansy! OW! That hurt! Can't we do this another time?"  
  
"What's the matter, Draco? You never objected before." Pansy said in that seductive voice of hers.  
  
"Partly because I'm hungry."  
  
"It's that Gryffindor girl, isn't it."  
  
Astra stabbed her fork into a sausage and bit into it. Pansy had brought her up. Astra tried not to listen. She didn't want to listen to Draco and Pansy make-out through that wall. The very idea made her sick.  
  
"Don't start up on that Knight girl again! It has nothing to do with her! I'm hungry, that's all!" Draco growled.  
  
"Then, why don't I appease that appetite."  
  
Astra's eyes grew wide at Pansy's last statement. She covered her ears and tried to think of something else. She felt her cheeks burning like the sun.  
  
Something hit the wall right at Astra's head. It stunned her for a second, making her hands drop. Draco's voice rang out from behind her head.  
  
"Pansy.... not now..." He sounded somewhat frightened, but thoroughly annoyed. His breath coming in gasps as if he had just ran a race around the room. Astra suspected he had.  
  
"But Draco.... you'll enjoy yourself and it's Christmas! A time for your loved ones! Now stop running away from me and sit still."  
  
Astra had had enough. She suspected the worst and promptly hid herself in the closet beside her. Hopefully, she wouldn't hear anything through it.  
  
Eating in the closet wasn't as bad as she had originally thought it would be. She ate her sausage, bacon and her biscuit in the span of five minutes. Astra started to feel that force that bound her to Draco. She felt it all around her as she gravitated toward the wall and was almost plastered to it.  
  
Astra thought she heard a low moan from the wall, but she dismissed it as a ghoul. She thought she heard a chain rattle. She shook her head of any crude thoughts and started singing.  
  
"I don't wanna cry! Momo ichi do! Ai ishi demoii!..." It was one of her favorite songs from her hacker friend.  
  
"Who was that! Who was that singing!" she distinctly heard Pansy say.  
  
Draco didn't answer. She heard some shuffling around. Astra began singing again. Another song. This time, from Utena. "This rose is our destiny... hinki sagare...."  
  
"There it is again! ARGH! Did she follow us!"  
  
"Kimiwo kimiwo a ishi teru... kokonode mitsune de iru.... kimiwo kimiwo shiinjiteru...sanui ino...."  
  
"Damn it! I'm going to kill her! She's trying to sabotage my time with you!" Pansy growled.  
  
"It may just be a ghost, Pansy."  
  
"How many ghosts do you know to sing in JAPANESE!?"  
  
"Aside from Japanese ghosts?" Astra heard herself say at the same time with Draco. She laughed silently at the coincidence. "Besides... how to do you know it was her."  
  
"She's been hanging all over you for the past two weeks! I didn't think you could stoop any lower!" Pansy growled.  
  
"She has NOT been hanging all over me! If anyone has been, it's YOU, Pansy!"  
  
There was silence for a full minute. Pansy sounded like she was crying. "Are you saying that I'm annoying you?! After all we've done together!"  
  
Draco didn't say anything. Astra figured that he was too stunned at his own words to say anything. "I... don't know..." He finally said. "I'm leaving...." He said quietly.  
  
Astra felt the pressure against her come harder and then go away as he moved closer. The closet door opened and a dark figure stood before Astra. The figure stepped inside the closet and sat down next to Astra.  
  
Draco leaned his head against the wall and sighed. "I can't believe I said that to her."  
  
"I don't think she can either." Astra said in an amused voice.  
  
Draco moved his head to see her in the near darkness. His cold gray eyes shone through the lack of light. "You wouldn't want to..."  
  
"Come near me and I kill you, Malformed." Astra said with a smirk. "But if you want to talk... that's fine with me."  
  
"Yeah... I can do that..." Draco said nodding his head.  
  
"DRACO! DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU, MY LOVE!" Pansy's voice rang out.  
  
Draco curled up closer to Astra, shying away from the door. "If she finds me in here with you, she'll kill me!" Draco said. "Why did I agree to go out with her in the first place? She's annoying as hell!"  
  
"Because yer a perv who can't help but take a girls advances and play with them?" Astra said. "That's a joke, Draco."  
  
"That's funny... It certainly didn't sound like it." Draco said snidely.  
  
"What was she doing to you in there, or was it just as bad as I had thought." Astra said.  
  
"She was trying to make me try on a pair of jeans." Draco smirked. "She likes to put me in tight jeans."  
  
"I noticed." Astra stood up and listened. "I think she's gone. Do you want to go back to Gryffindor tower and I'll make you breakfast?"  
  
"You can cook?" He asked with an amused grin on his face.  
  
"Yes... I can cook... so hush up, or you ain't gettin' any food!" Astra said gruffly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to Gryffindor tower.  
  
After Astra made breakfast, Draco stared at it and poked it with his fork. "Is this supposed to be edible?" He asked.  
  
"YES!" Astra blushed. She knew she wasn't a very good cook, but she didn't want to be made fun of, either.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's scrambled eggs and bacon." Astra said quickly. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment.  
  
"It looks like dog food." Draco said. He poked the bacon with his fork again. It started to crawl away. "And it's still alive!"  
  
"Aw, hush up and stab it! It'll die eventually!" 


	14. Jawbreaker

A/N: Okay... I had to split up Chapter Thirteen because it was gettin' too damned long! Here's Chapter Fourteen to appease yer appetites! HA HA HA!  
  
Good lord.... This thing was only supposed to be two chapters long. This is what I call getting carried away. ACK! I hope she doesn't sound like a Mary Sue! ::shivers at her worst nightmare:: By the way, how does one make a cannon character a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu, or what I lovingly call Gary Sue. These are creatures that are a cross between dear Gary and Mary.  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
After Christmas had gone, there was still time left for vacation. On the morning before The holidays were over, Astra woke up to hear someone opening the door to the girls dorm. She sat up and grabbed her wand.   
  
A pale face peered in that looked oddly familiar. The man looked around the same age as Mr. Weasley. He grimaced at Astra and walked into the room. Astra put her wand back onto her nightstand and smiled up at him. He was frightfully tall.  
  
"I hate being here..." she heard him mumble. "Can you tell me where my wayward son is, Miss?" He seemed to sneer at Astra with a sort of hatred.  
  
"Are you Draco's dad?" Astra asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's right here, then!" she smiled up at him cheerfully. She pointed to the lump beside her. "Although he's doing an awfully good Rip Van Winkle impersonation."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Everyone in the room sat bolt straight in their beds. Draco glanced bleerily at his father and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I hate female beds. They're way too fluffy." he yawned.  
  
"As if there's a gender attached to sleepware." Astra said. Nevaeh coughed a laugh.  
  
"Draco... I'm here on business... I thought I might visit you." Mr. Malfoy said quietly.   
  
Draco lifted the covers up off of him and got out of bed. "Well... you'll have to wait until I get dressed."  
  
"And me..." Astra mumbled to no one.  
  
Everyone else flopped back onto their beds. Nevaeh sighed a good morning to Astra as she picked up her Weasley sweater and put it on. Draco put on a gray sweater this time, but wore a similar pair of tight blue jeans.  
  
They both walked out of the dorm and walked down the stairs to the common room. Mr. Malfoy was sitting in front of the fire. Astra tied her black ribbon around her head as she followed Draco to the couch.  
  
"Draco, son... Why are you fraternizing with Gryffindors? I thought I taught you better than this." Mr. Malfoy said quietly. He glanced at Astra and sneered at her again. His cold gray eyes made her remember that night in her fifth year. He had tried to tie her to a tree and her foot met with his face.  
  
"It wasn't my choice, father... I got forced into it." Draco yawned as he sat down in front of the fire.  
  
"You always have a choice in the matter, Draco. That was one of the first things I taught you."  
  
"I was hit with a rubberband charm. Both of us were. We can't go five feet without snapping back like a rubberband." Draco yawned again.  
  
"You could still have slept in the Slytherin boys dorm instead of this Gryffindor hellhole." Mr. Malfoy indicated all around him. "You are a Malfoy and with that name comes certain privalages and responsibilities."  
  
"He's a human being and a teenage boy who can make choices on his own, not based on his family name." Astra said quietly.  
  
Mr. Malfoy turned and glared at her. Then, he turned back to his son. "I take it, SHE forced you to sleep here."  
  
"Yeah, I did... but I have a valid reason. If I had gone to Slytherin, I would be a target and I really don't appreciate that too much. At least here he doesn't need to fear being a target.."  
  
"Was I talking to you, mudblood!" Mr. Malfoy growled at her. He turned back to his son. "I have heard grave news from my dear friend, Mr. Parkinson. He told me that you had told Pansy that you two were breaking up."  
  
"I said no such thing, father."  
  
"That's true, he barely said anything at all." Astra said quietly. Mr. Malfoy ignored her. "Though I do believe moaning is an opperative word here."  
  
"She was accusing me of cheating with a Gryffindor. I merely corrected her and she raged at me. Nothing more." Draco said. His gray eyes seemed to have lost the coldness that Astra usually saw. The firelight danced in those silver orbs with amusment.  
  
Astra absently played with the star locket pendent at her throat. The reflection off of the stone shone onto her glasses, letting her see a briliant red and gold dance.  
  
Mr. Malfoy glared at Astra again. The red and gold glinted off of his eyes.   
  
"Well... I assume that when this charm wears off, that you'll go straight to Pansy and appologize, am I correct?" Mr. Malfoy said flatly.  
  
"Yes, father... I understand." Draco sighed.   
  
Mr. Malfoy walked out of the common room and through the portrait hole. Astra walked over to Draco and sat down on the couch. "Understand what?"  
  
"If I don't do what he says, he'll take away my allowance." Draco said gruffly.  
  
"Oh goody... blackmail, eh? Such a KIND father to have. Makes me glad that I grew up in the family I did. Even with my antisocial sister." Astra said pulling her legs to her chest. She watched the fire dance in the darkness.  
  
"What is your family like?"  
  
Astra was taken aback. His voice rang so clearly that it sounded like someone had put reverb on it. Astra stared at him. He turned his gaze away from the fire a watched her, the fire illuminationg his face.  
  
"M-my family...? What would you care about m--"  
  
"I'm curious.... that's all." He straightened again, like he was uncomfortable asking.   
  
"Well... there's my sister.... whom you've already met. She once told me that she sees people's futures when they get to close to her. That explains why she's such a pill about half the time." Astra smiled. "Though... she does have her normal moments. Like when she sees Kennedy."  
  
"I don't have any siblings. I really wonder what my life would be like with a sister or brother to have to keep an eye on." Draco said. "What about your mother."  
  
"My mom? Uh... I truely believe that elves aren't all knowing. Either that, or she's a throwback. She's ditzy as the day is long, but she's great really. I may complain about her from time to time, but she's really nice and sweet. I don't know about her fighting abilities, but I have heard a few stories from my grandmother about her protecting my father a few times."  
  
"Your father? Tell me... where is he?" Draco prodded.  
  
Astra turned quickly and grimaced. She didn't want to tell him about her father. She felt like Draco would make fun of her at the best opportunity. Like Harry had told her how he ridiculed him.  
  
"You become awfully quiet when he's mentioned." Something like amusment played across Draco's features. "Is there something scandalous about him that you don't want anyone to know?"  
  
"I figured you'd exploit me if I said anything." Astra said glummly. She rested her head on her knees and gazed into the fire.  
  
Draco sighed and grimaced. "Oh all right... I solemnly swear that I'm not going to exploit you." He said in a huff.  
  
Astra reguarded him a moment. She turned back to the fire and sighed. "My dad died when I was two. No one knows how. About the same time Voldemort was defeated the first time."  
  
"Do you remember anything about him, oh mighty Harry-Potter-wannabe?"  
  
Astra glared at him and Draco put up his hands in defeat. "Bits and peices, that's all. I remember him letting me sleep on his chest."  
  
"That explains that one morning."  
  
"And I remember playing horsie and things like that.... and I see..." Astra paused. She thought about that one dream she always saw. The one where she saw her father die. The one where Harry's father was screaming for him to run back. "Not much more than that, I'm afraid...." Astra said quickly.  
  
While walking to breakfast, Astra stopped talk to Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw seventh year. She was talking to Astra's younger cousin, Rachel. "Hey Cho... how are you?" Draco sighed behind Astra impatiently.  
  
"I'm fine... I was just talking to your cousin here." Cho said cheerflly.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were going to beat Gryffindor for the Quidditch cup." Astra smirked.  
  
"Funny... I was wondering the same thing." Rachel said with a grin. "I'm on the team as a chaser."  
  
"GREAT! Another Quidditch player in the family!" Astra shouted with glee.  
  
Suddenly, Something brushed through her hair at the nape of her neck. Like a gentle breeze. She felt chilly air on her neck and not her hair swishing against it. Rachel and Cho both stared wide eyed at her. "Oh my God...." Rachel said fearfully.  
  
Astra tenatively reached her hand to her hair. She felt from the top of her head to the ends. It ended too quickly. Cho squeaked. "Astra... something has happened to your hair!"  
  
Astra ran to the nearest bathroom, dragging Draco behind her. Her heart beat in her elfin ears as she walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Her hair in the back was incredibly short. It stuck out in every direction it could, reminding her of Harry's hair.  
  
"M-my h-hair... my hair..." She stared into the mirror at her reflection. She loved her long hair. It made it look less like a disaster zone than it did when it was cut short.  
  
Suddenly, she punched the mirror. It shattered where her fist made brutal contact with it. Tears formed in Astra's eyes as blood ran from her hand. She knew it was only the glass in the mirror that caused it.   
  
"Astra? Astra?" came Draco's voice intoning on her murderous thoughts. She knew who it had been. She knew exactly who it was that did this to her.  
  
"That jealous bitch...." she growled. "I'm gonna kill her!" She cried. Then, the rest of the mirror shattered and fell to the ground. It was as if she could cause damage just with her voice.  
  
She stalked to the great hall and walked in. Her hand was dripping blood onto the ground from the cuts all over it. She walked to the Slytherin table, where Keau Cha was pointing at her and laughing.   
  
Astra didn't hear sound. She only heard her own heart thumping in her ears. The voices in the hall were no longer important. The laughing was no longer important. Pansy was in front of her. She was tangible. She was smiling evilly at Astra.  
  
Astra felt some tugging on her arms. She thought she heard Harry's voice telling her to come to the Gryffindor table. She thought she heard Professor Wizworth and McGonagall yelling at her.  
  
Pansy stood up with her wand held at Astra's eye level. "Don't think you can ever get away with taking a girl's boyfriend." Pansy said. The pounding in Astra's ears grew louder. She felt like everything was going in slow motion.  
  
"I never took him away from you, Pansy." Astra growled at her.  
  
Pansy let out a growl and something shot out of her wand. Everything seemed to go at light speed. Astra dodged the strike. She shot back up and punched Pansy in the jaw. Pansy flew back. She hit the wall behind her.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Somebody help!" Astra heard Keau Cha scream.  
  
Astra stood up. She could barely feel the rest of her body. Nothing did as it should. Miss Snape growled at Dumbldore. "I told you she was a bad idea!"  
  
Everything came in muffled noises... the shouting... Harry saying something... Astra fell back.... then.... everything went black.  
  
Harry waited in the infirmary after they had brought Astra into it. Pansy as it turned out, was perfectly fine. She was just knocked out by the blow Astra had laid on her. She had only suffered a broken jaw, which Madame Pomfrey had fixed.  
  
Astra laid on the bed next him, silent. Her hair reminded him of his as it sprouted in every direction it could find. Draco was not any place near, now. As it turned out, after Astra landed her blow on Pansy, Draco found out that the charm had worn off and he could move freely.  
  
Astra moved slightly on the bed. Her silvery blonde hair in the front was as it had always been. Her bangs started moving as she opened her eyes. She breathed in deeply and sat up.  
  
"Harry? Where am I?" she said in a groggy voice. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"You broke her jaw." Harry stated.  
  
She stopped and stared at him. "I did? Whoa... I barely remember it. I was working mainly on autopilot."  
  
"I figured that. Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you a punishment, since I was watching and trying to stop you." Harry said solemnly. He thought he might as well make it less painful and hope that someone gave Pansy a harsher one.  
  
"So... what's my punishment." Astra said.  
  
"Let me think about it. But first..." Harry walked over to her bedside. "I ought to do something. Hermione taught me how to tranfigure hair."  
  
Harry held up his wand to Astra's hair. He watched as it grew from wayward strands to wayward tresses. It grew until it was a little longer than shoulder length. "Oops... sorry about that. I didn't mean to make it that long."  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Harry. Thank you!"  
  
Harry smiled. "I wonder... what was it like to have to be around Draco all the time like that."  
  
"Weird. He asked me about my family. He was actually nice to me every now and then." Astra shook her head to rid it of some of the stranger thoughts. "I ended up having to listen to Draco make out with Pansy."  
  
"Oh grand! Just what I always wanted to imagine!" Harry mussed up Astra's hair. "Now I'm going to have to burn my brain!"  
  
"Not before Ron does!"  
  
"Or Hermione...."  
  
"Actually, they'll be both a little busy, won't they." Astra grinned.  
  
"Aren't they usually." Harry laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they got caught in a classroom right about...."  
  
There was a sudden screech coming from down the hall. Ginny ran past the infirmary down as Ron and Hermione ran after her. "Ginny! It's not what you think it is! We were just tying on pants!" Ron's voice rang clear.  
  
"....now.." 


	15. More than meets the song

A/N: Okay... so I did this a little backwards. I started off writing chapter fifteen and realized that I had jumped several months, so I made that chapter number sixteen. I'm listening to "De Show" by Two-Mix.  
  
I can't wait until my birthday! OOH! I can't wait because I usually get a bunch on money on my birthday and I can spend, spend, spend till my hearts content. Really, I don't spend it that quickly. I'll buy a couple of mangas that I want and keep the rest until I need it again.  
  
Anyway... I hope ya'll are doing those pictures! I can't wait to see them! ^.^ Of course... If no one does this little contest I hath incited, I will have to hurt you people! ::diabolical laughter::  
  
::Miss Snape's Ayeka laugh::  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
February came up and the cold weather started to warm up outside. Harry couldn't wait until the next Quidditch game. He had already played against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor won. Next was Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione was putting on her witch hat for the prefect meeting. Harry put on his own hat and they walked to the room where they normally met. He walked into the room to see the other Prefects watching as he and Hermione walked in. It always made him nervous, as if they expected him to trip or something.   
  
"First order of business..." said the Head Boy, "There is a girl missing from Ravenclaw. There is no one that can tell us how long she has been gone, or what took her."  
  
"Maybe she drowned in the lake or was taken by a centaur!" said a Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"We scoured the lake where she was last seen, no one found anything and the centaurs don't take people. They abhor being around humans!" The Head Boy growled.  
  
"Sorry... it was just a thought." The Hufflepuff girl said.  
  
"The second order of business...."  
  
"The fighting in the hallways has to stop!" said a Slytherin boy.  
  
"Y-yes.... but that wasn't what I was going to say... I was going to say..."  
  
"More homework time for those who are slower than us!" said a Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"That too, but what I was going to say was..."  
  
"Too many people know about the secret prefect bathroom! It must be stopped!" said A Slytherin girl.  
  
"ALRIGHT! I GET THE POINT!"   
  
The Head Boy huffed at the other Prefects and growled. He was a Hufflepuff, by the looks of the colors on the crest of his robe. Harry had never actually noticed which houses the Head Boy and Girl were in.  
  
After the meeting was over, Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione went to ask a Ravenclaw Prefect a few questions. When he reached the common room, Harry saw Ginny playing chess against her brother, looking oddly strained.  
  
"Come on, Gin... you can make a better move than that!" Ron chided Ginny.   
  
She glared at her brother. "Well... If you would let me win a round or two, I might actually feel better about myself!"  
  
"Right, like that's going to help! How are you ever going to learn like that!" Ron said. His cheeks were as pink as Ginny's were.  
  
"I'm one of the only ones who'll play with you, numbskull! You've played everyone else away from you!" Ginny growled.  
  
"Why don't you try playing with Kennedy again?" Harry said calmly.  
  
"Yeah... why don't you pick on him a bit! Or Harry!"  
  
"Thanks, Ginny... I need to lose to Ron a few more times." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Honestly, he could play against Ron and win, and it was fun, but Ron was on a winning streak that he didn't want to break.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny stood up, her face as red as her hair. She grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and clung onto him. She batted her eyes playfully at him. "Harry... why don't you and I spend some time alone?"  
  
Harry gulped, then grinned. His heart raced a mile a minute as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hair still smelled like lilies.  
  
Ron grimaced at them both. "Hmph! You scream at me for kissing Hermione, but when I have to see you and my best mate, I'm supposed to roll over and play dead."  
  
"I never said I couldn't stand watching you and Hermione kiss! What I saw you and her doing yesterday was just down right gross to watch!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother and he did likewise.  
  
"It's not like you and him don't do that either! Nyah!" he stuck his tongue at her again.  
  
"It's not like I ask anyone to watch!" she growled.  
  
"Ginny... maybe it's not a good idea tonight..." Harry said, just a little afraid of Ron.  
  
Ginny turned her head and gazed up at him with her big, bright brown eyes, stars seemingly pranced in them. "What? You don't want me anymore?!"  
  
"ACK! That's not what I said!" Harry stuttered. Ron looked furious.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't want me sister anymore!" Ron growled, standing up at his full height. He was huge against Harry, who began to shrink in fear against Ron.  
  
"No! That's not what I said! I was simply trying to be thoughtful!" Harry growled at Ron.  
  
"You and Ginny are going out, right now! I don't want to see either of you until later!" Ron said as she shoved Harry and Ginny out of the portrait hole.  
  
When they turned a corner, Ginny grinned impishly. "That's the way to win an argument with him. Turn everything around until he doesn't know if he should scratch his watch or wind up his rear!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Where to, oh mighty Weasley." Harry said as he bowed to Ginny.  
  
She rose up on her toes until her face was centimeters away from his. "The Astronomy Tower." She grinned up at him.  
  
Harry grinned. "As you wish, m'lady."   
  
They walked up to the Astronomy Tower and sat down in font of one of the massive windows. "It's such a pretty night out." Ginny sighed as she leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Harry took off his hat and placed it next to him. "I like watching the stars shine. It's so peaceful."  
  
Ginny leaned up and kissed his cheek. Harry blushed slightly and smiled. He turned his head and kissed her on her lips. She let him deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She even tasted great.  
  
Harry leaned her back until they were lying on the floor. His hands found her hair and wrapped themselves in the soft mass. Lips on lips, breath for breath.  
  
He pulled back to breath in fresh air. He felt dizzy and his glasses were steamed up. He took them off and placed them next to him. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. Her eyes were now very dark, like black coals almost. Her pale skin reflected in the moonlight.  
  
He kissed her again. Ginny put her hands underneath his robes, underneath his shirt, letting her small hands feel his skin. He moaned softly at her touch.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone. He shot away from Ginny's embrace, grabbed his glasses and looked out the massive window. There was a fog rolling in from the Forbidden Forest. He saw a female figure walking into the mist and disappearing. She had shoulder length, shimmering black hair and wore a familiar kimono.  
  
"Harry? Harry... come back..." Ginny's small hands caressed his chest through his uniform. "Harry.. What do you see?"  
  
"I don't know... It looked as though Miss Snape walked into that mist there." he said to her.   
  
She came around to get a better look. "Where is she. I don't see her."  
  
"Like I said... she walked into the fog." Harry said to Ginny, grinning at her.  
  
She slapped him on his shoulder. "That's not cute! I know what you said!" Suddenly, she stopped and looked out the window. "Wait a minute... that looks like her over there walking back into the castle."  
  
"Please come to me..."  
  
Harry turned abruptly to the Forbidden Forest. He heard the same voice again, singing that frighteningly morbid song. It struck him like it had before, freezing his insides like a dementor.  
  
"Come fly through.... the night, the sky, I dine..."  
  
There was that light again. It came out from the Forbidden Forest, turning away from the lake and headed toward the castle.  
  
"Please come to me.... we'll fly away and soon your soul is mine...."  
  
Harry saw something emerge from inside the castle. There was a small figure walking in a trance like state. It was a second year boy. He had ginger hair and wore yellow pajamas.  
  
"Please come to me, come ride the wind... come sing, come dance, you're mine...."  
  
Harry dashed out of the Astronomy Tower. He ran towards the nearest exit to the grounds. He ran onto the grounds.   
  
"Please don't despair..."  
  
Harry saw the boy heading towards the light. He ran toward him, a stitch in his side from running so long.   
  
"...it's never fair...."  
  
Harry saw the boy clearer now. He had a cherub like face with large blue eyes. "Hey there! Hey!" He yelled at the boy. The light was getting closer.  
  
".... and soon..."  
  
Harry stopped cold in his tracks. The cold from the light pierced into his body, worse than ever before. He struggled against the cold. He felt as though he was in the presence of a whole legion of Dementors.  
  
"... your soul..."  
  
The boy stopped now. Harry watched in horror as the light turned into a shape. It was the form of a woman. It picked up the boy, who seemed to go limp at its touch.  
  
"...is mine...."  
  
Harry's spine froze up. His entire body locked up and he fell to the ground in a heap. He suddenly felt his scar burn furiously. He saw the boy suddenly realize what was happening.... He heard the scream..... He felt his mind fill with a haze.... and then... everything went black....  
  
  
"Yes, sir... I found him outside... I immediately picked him up and took him to the infirmary."   
  
Harry heard voices coming from everywhere. He opened his eyes and found everything slightly blurry. He picked his glasses and put them on, feeling his forehead covered in sweat.  
  
"Yer awake!" said Astra gleefully. "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head of the fuzziness. He looked around him. Everything was quiet and the few people in the infirmary were asleep. How long had he been asleep, he wondered.  
  
"That was quite a tale, Miss Knight. Why were YOU out." Harry heard Professor Snape say. He turned and saw both Miss Snape and Professor Snape standing together.  
  
"I saw something when I was walking down the stairs to the common room and saw that weird light." Astra said. Harry noticed that she was wearing only her pajamas and a pair blue fuzzy slippers with yellow moons on the fronts.  
  
"I saw...." Harry began. His voice sounded hoarse. "I saw Miss Snape out there..."  
  
"What? Of course I was out there, Mr. Potter. I always take a walk at night!" she said indignantly.  
  
"Why were you out there, Aldonia....?" sneered Professor Snape. "I don't remember you saying that you were a die hard midnight walker."  
  
"It's nice outside.... I thought it was a nice idea..." Her cheeks were pink.  
  
"Wh-where's that second year boy! I heard him scream! That light picked him up and he screamed just before I blacked out." Harry said. His thought were a jumble.  
  
"Boy? I didn't see anyone out there." Astra said with a questioning look on her face. "I heard someone singing and then I heard a scream."  
  
"Singing? Can you remember the song?" Professor Dumbledore prodded.  
  
Astra seemed to think a moment and then shook her head. Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Alright..."  
  
"Sir... they were out of bed and walking around the castle freely. Don't you think they ought to be punished? Like take away Harry's badge and limit Astra's quidditch privileges?" Miss Snape said sweetly. Her violet eyes locked on Dumbledore as if she were trying to make him bend to her will.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Snape... you ought to know that it doesn't work that way, by now. You know.... you are becoming quite used to your abilities, Aldonia. I think you ought to remember where you keep you bag of tricks before trying to set them on me."  
  
With that, Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary with Professor Snape sneering at Miss Snape in a satisfied manner. Madame Pomfrey walked out with a small block of chocolate. "I hate those dementors..." she said under her breath as she broke it into two pieces.  
  
Astra's eyes grew wide and smiled gleefully. "Chocolate!" she giggled.  
  
"I got tired of eating this in my third year." Harry said as he gulped down his chocolate. "We had loads of Dementors around so she kept feeding us this."  
  
"I wouldn't mind so much. I love chocolate. Especially dark chocolate. You know... the semisweet stuff!" Astra said as she sat down on Harry's bed beside his legs and munched happily.  
  
When they had finished, Astra grabbed Harry's hand and led him toward the castle. Harry suddenly realized whom he had left behind in the Astronomy tower. "Oh no! I forgot about Ginny! She was so entranced by that light, that she just stood there like a statue! I had to get to the boy, so I ran." Harry said. Harry had gone white as a sheet.  
  
"Don't worry about it.... You two were gone so long, that Ron ran all the way up to the Astronomy tower to see if you two were alright. You know, concerned brother and all." Astra winked. Harry still awaited pensively. She sighed. "When Ron brought her in, that was when I started hearing the voice. I ran outside when I thought I saw you running out there."  
  
"You heard it?" Harry asked. "Did you hear the words?" He gulped. He wasn't sure about what she had said to Dumbledore. She was fairly good at lying.  
  
She pressed her finger to her lips and led him to a darkened classroom. When they stepped inside, she closed the door and locked it. She raised her wand in a manner Harry had never seen before and a white ball of light came out of it. It surrounded them and disappeared.  
  
"What was that!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Sort of sound proofing the room in a way." Astra winked at him. "I trained under one of the best Amazon Time Sorceresses around."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I stopped time for a short period. I can't control it very well, seeing as how I had to leave in my fourth year, so I'm not that good, but like I said, it'll allow us to talk for a little bit." She said.  
  
"You know how to manipulate time? I thought that was kept under lock and key by the Ministry." Harry said. He was still in shock.  
  
"It is... I can't change time, I can only do so much with it and they allow Miss White to teach her class. She can do that only if she keeps a limited number of students and she's very picky." Astra said lowering her wand.  
  
"So what did you hear. Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"Please come to me, come fly through the night, the sky, I dine.... Please come to me, we'll fly away and soon your soul is mine! Please come to me, come ride the wind, come sing, come dance, you're mine! Please don't despair, it's never fair and soon your soul is mine!"  
  
Harry heard the chilling song come from her lips. She bellowed it out like someone who was used to being on stage. She stared at him with those eyes of hers.  
  
"I didn't tell Dumbledore because I was afraid." She shook her head at herself. "I don't know why, I was just afraid."  
  
She looked like she was shaking and Harry took off his robe and put it around her shoulders, holding her in a hug. "It's alright... It's okay to be afraid. You above all people should know that."  
  
"It wasn't just fear... it was absolute terror that I felt out there. That above all else is what made me grab you and drag you back." Astra said into his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, the door knob started shaking, like someone was trying to open it. "Oops... I think the spell wore off." Astra said.  
  
Harry hid them in a shadow as Miss Snape walked in. "Damn and blast! I hate that man, I really do! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She kicked her desk repeatedly.  
  
She moved to an area of the room where she had her back to the door. Harry and Astra slid out of the room and into the hallway. They ran down the hallway and up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. They ran inside where they each retreated to their separate rooms and went in for the rest of the night. 


	16. straight out of some whacked writers bra...

A/N: I went to Borders today and I found a copy of Fushigi Yugi #3. Needless to say, I read the thing. I have a new favorite guy character aside from Tama-kun, Nuriko and Hotohori. Actually, I think that we can sufficiently call Nuriko a girl. The poor guy wouldn't be able to function as a guy, even if tried. He's waaaaaaaaaay too girly looking to pass for a guy. Even in men's clothes, he looks like a woman with a flat chest.  
  
As for my new fave character? I LOOOOOVE CHICHIRI! AAHHH! @.@ Good Lord.... The guys hot even with that scar! Oooo.... That and he's hilarious! ^.^ Yui is startin' ta git on my nerves! Grrrr..... Even I have more loyalty than her! ::achem:: of course, she doesn't know that Miaka didn't know about her problems and is now blaming herself for it all.  
  
That and I'm fiercely loyal to my friends. There ain't nothin', short of actual betrayal, that breaks that.   
  
By the way... don't mind my version of the Japanese words from those songs in Ch. 13. I did it by ear, so it's as good as yer gonna get from me. I have six of these CDs and they all serve a purpose, have a feeling attached to them, that I use to be able to draw or write. The few songs on this new CD make me feel empowered, as opposed to what I was feeling somewhere around the time I got to Borders, which was sick and weak. I didn't listen to my empowering CD. That and I was very tired and getting hungry. I had just spent about thirty minutes in the HOT Texas afternoon sun.  
  
::sings I Don't wanna Cry::  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
"The first thing on this month's Prefect Meeting agenda is a few missing students. Does anyone know anything about them?" The Head Girl asked.  
  
No one said anything. Harry had heard about a couple of students from Hufflepuff that had gone missing, but he suspected it was that strange light that had them.  
  
The weather outside was pleasant for March in the evening. When everything was over, he walked back to Gryffindor tower feeling very tired and wiped out by all the meetings the prefects had put together.  
  
In the Morning, Astra awoke to find something on her bed. Skywise right in front of her, clicking his beak at her chidingly. He transformed into a snake and wrapped himself around her shoulders.  
  
"Good Morning to you too, Sky..." She patted his head. "I wonder kind of creature you are. I haven't found anything in my books that tell me."  
  
"None of your concern...." Skywise wisped out in parsel tongue.  
  
"Oh right... you always misdirect me when you don't want to admit something. It's as if yer hiding something from me." She sighed and picked up the package. "Never mind, Sky..."  
  
She opened the package and was surprised by it's contents. "A disk? Who would give me a... hard disk...." She smiled at the handwriting on the front of her package. "Keith you hacker you! I knew you would find me the information I needed!"  
  
"Information?" asked Skywise. "I don't remember you ssssssaying you needed information..."  
  
"You remember that letter I sent after I brought Harry back from outside that one night? That was the letter to Keith about the missing information on the creature in my laptop." She grinned at Skywise and opened up her laptop.  
  
When it booted up, she put the disk into the disk drive and listened to it hum as it read the information on the disk. She opened up the program and et it assimilate the new information. "Okay, Soul Reaver.... what information do you have for me...."  
  
The picture of the soul reaver showed up. Then, Astra saw the information show up. "Not much is known about the soul reaver. It inhabits dark places and comes out at night to feed on human souls. There are very few left in the world, but are still classified as being highly dangerous."  
  
Astra tapped the keyboard impatiently. "Come on... there's gotta be more than that!" she growled at the computer. "Here we go... it wears a gemstone that gives it its light and life."  
  
She tapped the keyboard again a little harshly and growled. "Keith... what is up that you couldn't get much mor than this!"  
  
"Why are you sssssso determined to know more about thissssss creature....." Skywise hissed again.  
  
"Because of what I saw out there that night. I swear I thought I saw those creepy red eyes staring at me from across the lake." Astra said with a shiver.  
  
"Red eyessssss?"  
  
"Voldemort... I swear I saw him out there, watching me take Harry back." Astra shuddered at the thought of those eyes boring into her.  
  
"Why would he be out there...."  
  
"That's what I'm tryin' ta figure out! I think it has something to do with that thing out there, of which I swear is a soul reaver." Astra said as she closed the laptop. She remembered her fifth year and those eyes that seemed to beckon her.  
  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Miss Snape growled impatiently as Neville tried to give the several ways to deflect a vampire. Astra wondered why most of the boys weren't as entranced as they had been during the year.  
  
Harry sat behind Astra watching Miss Snape tap her desk as Neville squeaked his narraration. When he was through, she smiled coldly and stood up. He noticed that there wasn't the same force emitted onto him as there usually was.  
  
"Today... I'm going to talk to you about a creature that is very deadly. It's as bad as a dementor and works almost the same way. It's called a Soul Reaver."   
  
Astra sighed in triumph in front of him. "Finally.. Some more info on this thing..."  
  
Nevaeh nodded her agreement. "I concur... that thing is incredibly creepy."  
  
"Soul Reavers use their voices, much like sirens do, to lure their prey out so they may feed. Sometimes they get cheeky and make up words to the tune and sing it as sort of a battle cry."  
  
There was a vein popping out of Miss Snape's forehead as she spoke. She rubbed her temples and smiled through gritted teeth. Harry swore he saw her mutter something that looked like, "shut up, you twit!"  
  
"They hide in dark places and come out at night to feed on the souls of humans, leaving the husk behind, usually. Dementors do similar, but Soul Reavers have a tendency to assimilate the body of the victim as well."  
  
She growled and gritted her teeth again in a smile that made Harry wish he were someplace else. She muttered something again and straightened up again. She suddenly looked composed and there was an enormous force emitted onto him. He felt as though the imperious curse were being put on him again.  
  
She smiled brightly and laughed that horrible laugh of hers. "Oh ho ho ho! I see my dear cousin decided to peek in on us! Come on in, Severus!"  
  
Professor Snape walked into the classroom through the door and grimaced at Miss Snape. "My, my, Aldonia... I see you're having some problems. Is there any way I can help?" he sneered at her. She glowered at him efficiently enough that he suddenly went pale and back off a bit.  
  
"No, Sevie.... I'm having a WONDERFUL time teaching this class!" she beamed at him maliciously. "Do you have anything you want to add to what I was talking about, or are you here to watch and hope for a failing."  
  
Professor Snape gritted his teeth and smiled at her. Then, he backed out of through the door and walked away. Miss Snape smiled in triumph. "I just LOVE doing that!" She laughed that horrible laugh once again.  
  
After lunch, the sixth year Gryffindor students walked out to the stables for their Care of Magical Creatures class. It was nice outside and Harry could feel a nice breeze. Professor Wizworth walked out of the stables and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Today... we're going to study the Hippocampus." Professor Wizworth said with a smile. "Not to be confused with a part of the human brain." He said quickly as Hermione raised her hand.  
  
He directed them to the lake and smiled. "I have asked the Merpeople to let us study their tadfoal... or the Hippocampus babies." He kneeled to the ground and tapped the surface of the water.  
  
Suddenly, two merpeople sprang out of the water and handed a tadfoal to Professor Wizworth. He said something in a high screechy voice and then stood up as the Merpeople dove under the water again.  
  
The tadfoal was cute. It was rather large, like a regular colt, but it had a fish tail instead of hind legs. "The hippocampus lays large semitransparent eggs. They are generally found in the Mediterranean Sea, but this one's mother was found a year ago and was bred to give these people a few more to put to good use." He was struggling with the thing, which was interesting to watch as the creature flipped it's tail at Professor Wizworth's face, while trying to slip away from him. "Now stop that! You'll go back in a little bit!"  
  
"Does anyone want to pet him?" He asked the students gathered. Astra stepped forward and smiled up at Professor Wizworth.   
  
"I'd like to!" she said gleefully. She had a soft spot for strange and unusual creatures. She let the tadfoal smell her, letting it judge her as a safe person. When it stopped squirming, she petted it's nose and scratched behind his ear. He whinnied happily. "All he needed was a nice touch!" she beamed.  
  
Professor Wizworth stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Harry thought he saw something flash across Professor Wizworth's face for a split second. Then, Professor Wizworth smiled and beckoned more people forward. "Don't worry! Everything will be alright!"  
  
That night, Astra stared at her computer screen in the common room. Harry walked over sat down next to her, looking the screen himself. "What is that." he asked her.  
  
"A soul reaver... although... I can't for the life of me figure why Keith the genius couldn't get more on them...." Astra said, still frustrated with her own brain.  
  
"I was wondering... what time did you find me at?" harry said to her. He was trying to figure why every time the Soul Reaver came around, it was well after dark that it did so.  
  
"Around twelve o'clock." She said pointing to her watch. She wondered why she saw Voldemort in the forest, watching her drag Harry back to the castle. "Harry... did you see anyone other than the soul reaver and the boy?"  
  
"No..." He thought back to that night. He remembered what happened when he fell to the ground. "My scar was burning...." he said quietly.  
  
Astra's eyes narrowed, a look of determination on her face. "Voldemort was watching me drag you back to the castle. I saw those eyes of his through the mist in the forest."  
  
"Why though... he would only be after me, but why didn't he do anything except watch?" Harry said. He suddenly thought of something. "You said you had found me around twelve, right? I went up to the Astronomy tower around nine. I had only been up there for about ten minutes when I heard the voice and saw the boy. What do you think happened?"  
  
Hermione seemed to be listening as well as Nevaeh and Avalon. Avalon fixed her eyes on Astra and growled, but said nothing as she walked over to a corner next to window and gazed out. "Time!" Hermione and Nevaeh exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Time... time, that's it! I realize it now!" Harry said.   
  
"The Soul Reaver's light is generated by that stone around her neck. That stone must also bend time as well." Astra said.  
  
"But why would Voldemort want it...?" Harry asked. He leaned against the arm of the couch.  
  
"Duh-uh! He's gonna steal it! He's gonna take it away from the soul reaver and use it for himself!" Nevaeh said.  
  
"But why! There's no reason to do that! He can't change the future." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that, Hermione.... I can change time if I wished. All you need to do is know what time period you want to be in, go there and do what you want and you change the future." Astra said.  
  
"But what about that time in third year when we rescued Sirius and Buckbeak." said Harry. Then, he slapped his face in realization that neither Astra nor Nevaeh knew about that incident. He explained about it and Astra smirked.  
  
"Cute... yes... time can be changed... but I guess I have some more things to learn. If he's gonna do something, he's gonna do it soon. If my guess is correct... then we'll end up going with him." Astra said.  
  
Harry was going to question what she meant by that statement, when he distinctly heard the voice through the window. Hermione and Nevaeh froze up. Everyone in the Common room were still as statues. Except Astra, who stared toward the window.  
  
"There's someone screaming." she said.   
  
Harry watched her as a great blur as she grabbed her wand and ran out the common room. Harry followed her. He wasn't going to let her get herself hurt. Her words still rang in his head.  
  
They reached the outside. Harry saw the mist on the lake. He saw a very tall and thin man holding a smaller woman against him. "Now.... reveal her to me, woman!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about! Let go of me before I damage that pretty little skull of yours!" The smaller figure growled. Then, she let out the horrible laugh.  
  
"Great Merlin! Would you stop that laughing! It's going to give me a headache!" The tall man said to Miss Snape. "Severus was right, you are a pain in the arse!"  
  
She clung onto his arm and laughed. "Yer soooo pretty! I just looooove those eyes of yours!"  
  
Voldemort seemed to stop for a moment, staring into her face. Then, he turned when Harry showed up beside Astra. Harry's scar burned furiously. He winced in pain as Voldemort tried to get Miss Snape off of his arm.  
  
"Looks like Voldemort has suddenly become the hostage." Astra smirked.  
  
"Gerroff me! Gerroff me! AAAGH!"   
  
"NO! You're just so pretty! I'm never letting you go! HO HO HO HO!"  
  
Harry stared incredulously at the scene before him. Miss Snape had successfully wrestled Voldemort to the ground and was sitting on top of him. "You're mine now!" she laughed.  
  
"Get this freakish woman off of me!" he growled. He threw sparks up into the air with his wand. Harry couldn't help smiling at this sight. It was hilarious!  
  
Astra giggled against her hand, which she had clamped over her mouth. Suddenly, Voldemort grabbed Miss Snape by her hair and pulled her off of him. She hit the ground with a gasp.  
  
Suddenly, Harry was brought to his knees in pain. He gripped a hand over his scar, which was now bleeding. He thought it was blood, at least. He felt liquid drip over his nose and down over his cheek.  
  
Astra brought her wand up and shouted. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Voldemort shot off of Miss Snape and hit the ground ten feet away from her. Miss Snape stood up and walked over to Astra, cowering behind her. "Get him! He's a horrible prospective mate for me!"  
  
Astra stared at her incredulously. "You were thinkin' he would make a good husband? Are you dense?"  
  
"What! Do you think that just ANY guy can be with a beautiful woman like myself?! I have to keep standards, you know!" Miss Snape stamped her foot onto the ground.  
  
"The guy's the head of the wizarding version of the Klu Klux Klan and you think that that would be a great addition to your family?"   
  
Suddenly, Astra was thrown back by a punch to her jaw. She landed on the ground in a heap. Voldemort was where she was standing, his fist clenched tightly.  
  
Harry stared up at them through the pain in his head. His head felt like it was trying to eat itself. He stood up and tried to brandish his wand, but another wave of pain ran through him.  
  
"I want that creature out, now!" Voldemort growled.  
  
Astra sat up and rubbed her jaw. "That was a cheap shot, assh--"  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her, grabbed her and jumped away. She felt herself in the arms of someone very tall and rather strong. Long wisps of shimmering black hair fell over her as she felt herself land on the ground. She looked up to see that same profile of her previous rescuer in Diagon Alley. His large, yellow, cat's eyes shone through the darkness.   
  
She looked around her and saw Harry kneeling on the ground about twenty feet away from her. She started to get up, but Professor Wizworth grabbed a hold of her around her waist. He glanced down at her and gave a look that made her stop squirming. "Don't worry... I know you are to help Harry... just not yet..."  
  
She stared at him astounded by his manner. "Who are you!" Astra growled. She was getting angry at this man for holding her hostage like this. "Let go of me! I need to get over there!"  
  
"No!"   
  
Astra was pinned to the ground by her wrists. The man held her well and she couldn't move. Her cheeks started burning. "Wha---"  
  
"Not yet! I'll send you out when you need to--"  
  
Astra kicked him in his groin and ran. She ran across the distance between her and Harry and kneeled next to him. "Are you alright? Yer bleeding from yer head." Astra said softly into his ear.  
  
Harry lifted his head and looked up at her. "I can't move... too much pain... can't think straight...." he managed to get out.  
  
"Give me that creature! Now!"   
  
Harry saw Voldemort on the ground, his hands around Miss Snape's throat. She opened her mouth and suddenly, there was a wisp of fog surrounding the area. Harry could barely see what was happening.  
  
Then, there was a light that escaped Miss Snape's mouth. Voldemort let go of her and let her drop like a rag doll onto the ground. The light turned into the form of a woman. The form solidified and Harry saw a sight that made him cringe.  
  
The creature before him had very large yellow eyes that reminded him of Madame Hooch's, except they were five times as big. It had long, pointed ears and long, wispy white hair that flowed all around it, like the fog. There was one thing that drew Harry's attention. A large green gem hung over the creature's chest. The gem was as green as Harry's own eyes.  
  
"Foul creature...! You dare to annoy me!" the creature growled at Voldemort.  
  
Harry saw the cruelest grin spread across Voldemort's face. "I have something to collect from you...."   
  
The creature slapped his hand, which was reaching for it's chest, and backed away. "How dare you! It's mine! You can not use it!"  
  
"I will have that gem, now, or you shall find out why everyone fears me, creature!" Voldemort growled. He lunged at the Soul Reaver.   
  
Someone in the distance shouted something. "NOW! DO IT NOW!"  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Astra's hand and he lunged at Voldemort. Harry saw Voldemort's hand close around the stone, but Harry punched him in the jaw. The chain broke on the creature's necklace.   
  
Harry was suddenly caught in a whirlwind that hit him like a tidal wave. His grip held on Astra's hand and she grabbed onto the rest of his arm. Harry didn't dare grab his wand from his pocket, the wind would have knocked it out of his hand. Astra tucked hers into her own uniform and clung onto Harry tightly.   
  
The creature cried out and dispersed in a bunch of wind and fog. The wind died down and the gem stone floated up into the air. It shone brightly in the darkness, fog swirling around it. A small light flew past Harry and disappeared around Astra. Harry felt himself being lifted up as he held onto Astra. He saw Voldemort lifted up as well, a large black raven joined him and then.... Harry hit the ground. 


	17. Straight out of the Past

A/N: Okay... here's what I've been drooling over to do for the past month, so be nice! Otherwise... you'll get even worse shit to deal with! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
  
"Are they alright?"  
  
"I think so.... the blonde bird was beat up pretty badly."  
  
"What about the guy.... he looked just as bad... that cut on his forehead and everything...."  
  
"I hope he's alright... he looked awfully pale..."  
  
"I think that has something to do with you hitting him in the rib cage, Rocky."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that!"  
  
"Actually, that was me...."  
  
"Well... I'm sure fatso here didn't help matters any...."  
  
"I'm not fat!"  
  
Harry heard some shuffling on the ground. He breathed in deeply and opened up his eyes and looked around the area he was in. He was in the infirmary. He saw Astra on the bed next to him. She looked like she had taken quite the beating from the flying debris in the windstorm the gem caused.  
  
He sat up slowly and looked down on the ground. He saw a small boy wrestling with a very tall black haired boy. "Ah... you're awake..." Harry was startled by the voice. It sounded very similar to his own.  
  
He looked up and saw something that surprised him. He saw a tall sixth year boy with a mess of black hair and wore glasses. He smiled and shook his head at his two buddies on the ground. "He's awake, mate!"  
  
The small boy got up first and smiled gleefully. "Great!" He had watery blue eyes and ash blonde hair. He wore gold rimmed glasses as well.   
  
The tall black haired boy stood up and brushed himself off. He looked indignantly at the smaller boy. "Beginner's luck that you win..." He grumbled as he brushed his hand through his short black hair. He had sparkling light blue eyes.  
  
"We were worried that there was something wrong with you and your friend... are you alright?" asked James Potter. Harry nodded silently. He couldn't think. All he could think about was what had happened before he woke up in this place. Was he in another dimension? Did he actually go back in time? Where was Voldemort.  
  
The very tall black haired boy, Harry recognized, was Sirius Black. He smiled and mussed up Harry's hair. "You're a tough one, you know? You were bashed and beaten pretty badly. You got that cut on your forehead and everything."  
  
Peter Pettigrew stared at the scar oddly. Harry had the sudden urge to hit the boy, but he suppressed it. He knew it wouldn't make sense right now to do it. Harry, instead, brushed his bangs in front of it and left it that way.  
  
Astra started stirring on her bed and Sirius flew over to her. He leaned over and touched her face. "Hey blondie... are you alright?" He said. Harry noticed James slap his forehead in frustration.  
  
Astra breathed in deeply and stretched. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the smiling face of Sirius Black. "Eh?" she said in confusion.  
  
"Hello, there! We all found you out on the grounds and thought you might like a lift to the infirmary." Sirius said.  
  
A fourth boy appeared beside James. His brownish hair got in his eyes and he blew it out of the way. "What do you think? Do you recognize them?" Remus Lupin said to James.  
  
James gazed straight into Harry's eyes. He seemed to regard Harry carefully. "Not a clue..."  
  
Astra sat up in her bed and yawned. "Well... after being unconscious, I think I ought to get some actual sleep." She said as she pushed Sirius away.  
  
"Ah.... an American..." Remus said suddenly. Astra blushed and coughed. She saw the look in Harry's eyes and realized what she needed to do.  
  
"Um... sort of..." she said with a British accent. She concentrated hard on how Harry talked and tried to emulate it. "I lived in America for a while, but I was born here...."  
  
"I see...." Remus said with a smile. "I've met a few of those...."  
  
"Why don't we get you two to your dorm rooms. What year are you two?" James said thoughtfully. He watched Harry like a hawk. It made him nervous with those eyes watching him.  
  
"Sixth..." Harry said quickly.  
  
"I don't remember them being part of our dorm." Peter said to James and Remus.   
  
"We're not... we sort of just transferred here and were attacked...." Astra said indignantly. "I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble...."  
  
"Not at all! I didn't even feel it when I stubbed my toe on the boy there." James smiled.  
  
"Or when we fell on each other." Sirius continued.  
  
"Or when we had to untangle ourselves from the mass we had become..." Remus said.  
  
"Or when We carried you two here and suffered the anguish of having to carry you here..." Peter smiled.  
  
Harry stared at them. Astra did the same. She stood up and smiled. "Well... I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We'll be going to our dorms now..."  
  
"I'll show you to your dorm, if you'd like!" Sirius said.  
  
James jabbed him in his ribs and hissed something that sounded like, "Dog!"  
  
Sirius put up his hands in a begging manner and panted heavily, just like a dog. "Aw... Look at ickle Padfoot trying to impress the pretty girl with his dog like charms!" Peter said.  
  
Remus smiled and walked over to Sirius' side. He then emulated the same pose. Astra stared at them both. "What have I gotten myself into...." she said quietly.  
  
"A whole mess of hormonal boys who haven't had a date since last year?" Remus said cheerfully.  
  
James hit Remus on his head with a book he had in his hand. "Oops... I forgot! Our dear Jamsie here has his own mess of girl problems."  
  
"Meaning he's practically engaged." Sirius said. James growled as his face went red.  
  
"Very funny, guys! Why don't we just help them up to Gryffindor and leave it at this tonight?!" James Huffed. Harry sniggered. James turned to Harry and looked surprised at him. Harry stopped and stared back. Suddenly, James started laughing and slapped Harry on the back. "You're a good guy, mate! My name is James Potter, what's yours!"  
  
"Henry.... Henry Porter..." Harry stammered out. Astra winked at him. He knew that if he had said his last name, they would be questioning him.  
  
Astra smiled. She knew there had to be at least a few people at this school who were named with her last name. "My name is...." Then, she thought better of it. "Stella Nightstar." she said as she blushed. At least she chose something meaning "star".  
  
Sirius seemed to take the blush as being embarrassed to be around him and put his arm around her again, smiling a very wide grin. Remus simply shook his head and grinned. "Why don't we go up to the dorms now?"  
  
They trumped out of the infirmary to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius showed Astra to the sixth year girl's dorm and waited patiently after he knocked on it. The door opened and a very pretty red haired girl showed up. She had the greenest eyes, Astra had ever seen, except on Harry. "Lily! Sorry to wake you, but we found this bird lying outside."  
  
Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sirius... in the morning, I'm going to kill you..." She glanced at Astra and smiled. "My name is Lily Evans... come on in... don't worry about him, he's always like that...." She motioned to Sirius who was smiling at them both roguishly.  
  
"Stella Nightstar... I kind of figured that..." she kept up her British accent well. It never faltered. Sirius stopped Astra from going inside as Lily started to retreat into the room.   
  
"Hey... If you would like to hang some time and have some fun..." He winked at her and she glared at him. "You know... get to know one another..."  
  
Astra punched him in the jaw and stalked inside, closing the door behind her. "Good job, Stella..." Lily said in admiration. "Here's a bed for you.... I think that's your trunk. You know... You do realize he's not going to give up on a girl like you. He envisions the spicy ones as a challenge."  
  
Harry had gotten into a pair of pajamas and into bed, when Sirius walked into the boys dorm, massaging his jaw. Remus and Peter laughed. James kept that smile on his face and said, "So the bird as talons?"  
  
"Mean ones!" Sirius said glummly. "My poor jaw...." He whimpered as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"Lily cheered her on, I bet..." Remus said.  
  
"Lily would! She enjoys watching Sirius hit the floor after saying something stupid." James said.  
  
"I thought that was you, James.." Sirius said. James threw his pillow at him.  
  
When everything went quiet, Harry wondered about what had happened that he was being accepted and why he had a trunk full of clothes. It made no sense to him at all. Hermione had told him that going back in time would mean if he ran into his father, he would create some kind of paradox and.... It started to give him a headache trying to think about it.   
  
In the morning, Harry heard someone whispering across the room. "So what do you think happened to those two last night.. Do you think they are legitimate?" he heard Sirius say.  
  
"Voldemort followers, most likely.... He's been seriously gathering people up." Remus said. "They had their trunks there already, right? They have to be legitimate..."  
  
"I hate holding double conversations..." Peter whined. "They always give me a head ache.  
  
"Speaking gives you a headache, Peter..." Sirius jabbed.  
  
"Ah, shaddap! It's listening to YOU that gives me the head ache!" Peter countered.  
  
"I think he's waking... I can hear his breathing change.." Remus said quietly.  
  
"You and your damned ears.... what are you doing, stalking him?" Sirius jabbed Remus.  
  
"No more than you would be to a Slytherin girl...."  
  
"Actually, I think he's covered that area as well..." James said placidly.   
  
It sounded like there was another wrestling match on the floor until someone got up. Harry opened his eyes and saw Sirius chasing James around the room with a broom. "I'll get you for that, Prongs!"  
  
Harry sat up and laughed at them chasing each other. Remus smiled placidly at Harry and walked over to his bed. He sat down next to him and shook his head. "I'm sorry about talking about you and your friend behind your backs... There's just a lot of trouble happening right now, and there are few we can trust...." He mussed up Harry's hair and grinned.  
  
"You know... you have the same hair as James over there? You even look similar..." Remus stared at Harry for a moment. The war that was going around the room raged on unnoticed. He suddenly smiled. "My name is Remus Lupin... The one being chased is James Potter.... The hot headed one is Sirius Black... pun intended.... and the smaller one is Peter Pettigrew...."  
  
Harry smiled. He felt at home with Remus sitting next to him like this, a welcoming feeling. He felt it when he went back home to Remus and Sirius' house. It felt good. "I think we ought to get dressed and go down to breakfast..."  
  
Remus glanced up and was hit in the head with a flying book. James and Sirius turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, mate! Didn't know that was going that way..." James said.  
  
Remus picked up the book and grinned maliciously. "Sirius.... James.... How would you like to be the on the receiving end of a massive pair of jaws?" Remus growled.  
  
"I'm sure you were having fun with Henry there... Is there something you want to tell us, Remus?" James winked.  
  
Remus kept that evil smile on his face. "I don't fancy blokes, James... you above all people ought to know that..."  
  
"That's not what I heard...." Sirius said with a smile.   
  
Remus threw the book at Sirius and threw a pillow at James. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Peter squeaked and jumped onto the pile. Harry shook his head at this scene. He never imagined Peter as someone like this. Someone who was actually his parents' friend.  
  
When everything had finally settled down, Harry walked to the girls' dormitories. He knocked on the door and was surprised by a very pretty girl with long red hair and brilliant green eyes. As green as his own. She smiled invitingly at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to disturb you...." he stammered out.  
  
It was his mother. He remembered the pictures he had in his photo album. "Not to worry... I was about to leave anyway... You must be Stella's friend, Henry... am I right?"  
  
"Y-yes... my name is Henry..."   
  
She stared at him. "You look very familiar...." she said quietly. "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"N-no...." He looked into the dorm room. Astra was bounding towards him with a slightly different school uniform on. The robes were the same, but her skirt was longer. It came down to her knees. She had her hair up in to braids and her ears were human looking.  
  
"Here she is..." Lily smiled at Harry. "My name is Lily, by the way..." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took it and smiled.   
  
"Harry! What do you think, hmmm?" Astra said when Harry tore himself away from Lily.   
  
"This is getting incredibly strange. They suspect something is weird, but they aren't being to aggressive about it." Harry said.  
  
"Lily was ultra sweet to me. She offered to help me put my hair up this morning." She pointed to the little flowers in her hair. "A little retro, but it works."  
  
"They don't seem to notice your ears either." Harry noted.  
  
"It's almost as if someone is helping us...." Astra said as they walked into the Great Hall. Harry's scar twinged and he saw someone very familiar at the Slytherin table.   
  
"It can't be... how did he scratch his way in Hogwarts?" Harry said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced back at the Slytherin table. Voldemort was talking to a couple of people, including a sixth year girl with shoulder length black hair and piercing violet eyes.  
  
"This is going to be very strange, indeed." Harry said. 


	18. We're in Trouble!

A/N: Welp! I have been drawing the non-HP version of Astra Knight and am almost done with the entry. In the beginning we see here dreaming about her father's death, which she swears that she wasn't there, that no one knows exactly what happened to him. We then see her going to school at Austin(::grovels humbly to the crockett gods for such an insult:::) Academy. She describes what the origin of her society is.   
  
"I am a witch in training. In my school there are hidden doors, hidden rooms, and there are people you wouldn't even know were there. A thousand years ago, the council of twelve divided to form the three circles. The first don't tell their children. The second teach the boys and girls separately from eachother. The third teach their children magic as well as mundane subjects."  
  
Then, she introduces her life and goes to class. The class gets a new student who looks like a cross between Tom Riddle and Tamahome. Mainly like my version of Tom.... ::drools:: Then, the class is attacked.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
  
  
After that morning, Harry kept his eye on Voldemort. He had somehow made himself appear to look seventeen, as he was posing as a seventh year. He could always be seen watching Harry from some corner in the hallways. Harry kept close to Astra and the others. It had been two days since their arrival and Harry was getting pensive about Voldemort's purpose.  
  
"He's even creepier than before!" Astra growled as she watched Voldemort smirk at her and disappear in a crowd of Slytherins.  
  
"It's Tom Riddle all over again...." Harry whispered to her. She gave him a questioning look. "That was Voldemort's birth name until he changed it. I had accidentally come across his diary in my second year when strange events in the school started happening about the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Ah... He was like this when you read his diary?"  
  
"No... he was like this when I ran into him in the Chamber while trying to save Ginny." Harry said. Astra smirked at him and he blushed. "Stop.... I wasn't saving the damsel in distress! I was saving a friend!"  
  
Suddenly, Astra bumped into someone rather hard and knocked them onto the floor. She glanced down smiling sheepishly. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you..." she said.  
  
She suddenly saw the person. It was a seventh year boy with very pale skin, a few freckles on his nose and cheeks and silvery blonde hair. He wore glasses as well. He rubbed his shoulder painfully. "That hurt... be careful next time." He said as he got to his feet.   
  
Another seventh year showed up beside him. "Are you alright, Kevin?" He asked. He was almost taller than Kevin was. He had very pale skin and long shimmery black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He glanced at Astra with those lamplike eyes of his.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.... I didn.... excuse me..."   
  
Harry had to run to keep up with Astra. He huffed as she ran past a bunch of people and hid behind a wall that led to the stair wells. "Are you alright, Astra?"  
  
"Yes.... I'm fine... that was just waaaaay too strange for me...." She shook her head suddenly. "It was Professor Wizworth.... He knew my father!"  
  
"Apparently, they went about the same time as my parents did... So... what do we do if we have both of our fathers to keep an eye on?" Harry smiled. Astra gave a look that seemed to say, "Cute... real cute."  
  
Harry was suddenly aware of being watched. He saw a pair of green eyes staring at him from under the stair case Astra had led them to. He stared back pensively. "Hello?"  
  
"I thought there was something odd about you two..." the green eyes said calmly.  
  
They both watched as Lily Evans walked out of the shadows with look similar to Hermione's when she's figured something out. "W-what is odd?" Harry stammered out. He tried to keep his face straight, but it wasn't working as his cheek twitched.  
  
Lily came closer and stared up into Harry's eyes. She lifted her hand and brushed a lock of Harry's wayward hair off of his forehead. "Where did you come from." she asked softly. She looked about as nervous as Harry did.  
  
"Ah hell... well... I guess we broke a few more laws with this one..." Astra said. "I knew I couldn't keep up that damned accent with out you there..." she smirked at Harry.  
  
"I know you aren't from this time period... I've felt it since the night Sirius showed up with you at the door. Where are you from?" she asked again.  
  
"As did I when we found you..." came another voice from around the corner. Harry gulped and turned around. He saw James, Sirius and Remus watching. James watched Harry very carefully.  
  
"Like I said... we screwed up big time, Har...." Astra gulped.  
  
"So... what you are saying is that you two are from the future? Why the bloody hell would you want to come to THIS time for." Sirius said.  
  
"It wasn't our choice... We were sucked into some kind of whirlwind and brought here along with one other." Harry was sweating now. Lily's eyes were boring into him as were James'.  
  
"Who...." James said.  
  
"I think that if they have figured out this much and heard as much as we have told them, I don't it would hurt to tell them, Harry...." Astra said looking like she had lost a game of gobstones and was now drenched in foul liquid.  
  
"Voldemort..." Harry said.  
  
Everyone seemed to stare at him with a combination of fear and disbelief. "How could anyone let that monster live?" Sirius growled.  
  
"He does it on his own, thank you very much." Astra growled back. "It's not like WE'VE been able to get rid of him!"   
  
"I was wondering why this meeting hasn't caused a major paradox...." Remus said placidly.  
  
"Funny... so have we..." Astra countered.  
  
"Peter wouldn't survive this conversation..." Sirius grinned at James. "Too much double talk."  
  
Harry fought the urge to tell them about Peter betraying them. In fact, he opened his mouth to say something, but felt a sharp pain hit his shin. Astra had kicked him hard. She glared at him with a sort of death glare.  
  
"What are your names... your REAL names... we won't tell Dumbledore about this..." James said placidly. He looked as though he were thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
"Astra Knight..." Astra said quickly.  
  
"Ah... so you are the..." Sirius began.  
  
"Daughter..."  
  
"Of that Kevin fellow that's in Seventh year. Him and that bodyguard of his, Sky Wizworth." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
Harry didn't fully register the look on Astra's face. He saw surprise, but he didn't know exactly what she was surprised at. Everyone was staring at him now. He sighed heavily. "My name is Harry.... Harry Potter..."  
  
Sirius stopped grinning and stared. "Great Merlin..." he whispered.   
  
James stared at Lily. Lily walked over to James and he put an arm around her shoulders. Sirius walked over to Harry and grinned as he suddenly mussed up Harry's hair. "Like this kid's hair could get any worse...."  
  
"It just grows that way!" James and Harry growled together.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true that they had missed yer looks..." Astra smirked.  
  
"If he's your son, James... what should we call him?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well... he's a little Prongs..." said Remus.  
  
"Prods!" James laughed. "Prods it is!"  
  
"Welcome, young Prods... to the land of the insane." smiled Lily as she held onto James.  
  
"I still can't figure something... where is Voldemort?" Remus said.  
  
Astra suddenly jerked on Harry's arm and motioned with her head at the hallway where Harry could see the familiar pair of red eyes boring into him. James turned and raised an eyebrow. "You've got to joking...."  
  
"That's not Voldemort... he's this old guy with creepy eyes." Sirius said as he glanced at Voldemort. Voldemort turned his gaze away and started to head off with a small crowd of Slytherins when someone pounced onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck gleefully. "What the blazes....?"  
  
"The Snapette strikes again...." James smirked.  
  
"You know... I think someone ought to name a horrible disease after her...." Remus said thoughtfully with an evil smirk.  
  
"I think someone should dedicate a horrible condition to Snape!" smirked Sirius. He turned and smiled down at Astra. "Well, Barbarella.... how about spending some time alone with me...."  
  
Astra punched Sirius in the jaw. Lily shook her head at him. "You are hopeless, Sirius..."  
  
"Like a quarts watch! He takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'.." Astra mimicked Lily.  
  
Sirius sat up quickly. "I wouldn't mind some licking..." he smirked up at Astra from the floor. She blushed furiously and stomped on his chest as she walked over him.  
  
"Aw.... did poor Sirius get his heart stomped on again?" James said as he picked Sirius up off of the floor.  
  
"Not in the least.... She's a spicy one, that girl... like hell I'm letting her out of my sights!" He smirked with a devious glint in his eyes. Harry shook his head at Sirius. He wondered how this boy came to be the man he ended up living with. Azkaban... it was the only answer.  
  
"We have to get back to our own time at some point... I have a game to play on Saturday..." Harry said as he grabbed Astra's arm before she walked too far away. James' interest seemed to have been pricked.   
  
James came up beside Harry as they walked to Gryffindor tower. "When we get up to our dorm, Henry... I want you to tell me about how you played." He winked at Harry.  
  
Lily came up beside Astra as they passed Kevin Knight and Sky Wizworth. Sky stared at Astra oddly as she glanced at him and blushed slightly. "The blonde is your soon to be father? Do you know anything about that boy that always hangs around him so suspiciously?" Lily asked her quietly.  
  
"Not really..." Astra said.  
  
They passed Severus Snape as he glared at James and his friends. "I see you have a couple of new friends in your ranks, Potter." He sneered. Harry noticed that he wore glasses. The Professor he knew didn't wear glasses.   
  
"Aw... the ickle potions geek can't take being alone?" Sirius sneered back.  
  
"You above all other people should know that I'm never alone... you people seem to riddle my life with enough strife as it is..." he growled. Suddenly, he was hit on the back on the head by a flying table.  
  
"OOPS! I lost my grip! Silly me!" cried Aldonia Snape from fifteen feet away. She was dragging Voldemort by an arm as he tried to scramble away on his other limbs.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" he cried.  
  
"Never! You're so pretty, I can't let you leave!" Aldonia laughed that horrible laugh.  
  
"Very disturbing behavior...." Severus mumbled as he got up off of the floor with blood trickling from his head.  
  
"Oh dear... I'm going to take him to the infirmary..." Lily said as she kneeled next to Severus.  
  
"Watch out, Jamsie... He's going to steal your girlfriend!" Sirius jabbed at James' ribs.  
  
"Get away from me, Evans!" Severus growled as Lily tried to sop up the blood with a handkerchief.   
  
"Oh hush up, Snape! I'm trying to be helpful!" she growled at him.  
  
"I don't need your help, Evans! I'm fine on my own!" He took the handkerchief that she had pressed to his forehead and stalked off.  
  
"He's a loner if I ever met one...." Remus said placidly. "Let's go up to the Tower, then..."  
  
When they walked up the stairs into the boys' dormitories, Harry noticed that Peter was no where to be seen. James flopped onto his bed and coaxed Lily to his side. She smirked at him as he put an arm around her waist. "Any higher and I'll have to hurt you, Jamsie..."   
  
"So what's this about Quidditch on Saturday?" James smiled at Harry. Harry sat on his bed, which was next to James'. Sirius came over with Remus and sat on James' bed. Astra sat next to Harry.  
  
"He's Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he plays seeker." Astra smiled. James' smile grew wide, then he became depressed.  
  
"What's wrong, James?" Remus asked.  
  
"But... I'm a chaser.... why aren't you?" His bottom lip quivered as if he were going to cry.  
  
"Because I'm a seeker... I'm fairly good, I should think." Harry said.  
  
Astra smirked. "He's an excellent seeker. He started in his first year! He was the youngest seeker in--"  
  
"Almost a century..." said Sirius. "Wow... now this is cool..." He slapped James on the back and knocked him off. "Oops... sorry, Prongs..."  
  
James lifted himself off of the floor and smiled at Sirius through gritted teeth. "Sirius...? How would you like to be thrown from here to the Slytherin dorms?"  
  
They started chasing eachother around the room while Sirius laughed maniacally. Lily walked over to Harry's bed and smiled. "So I'm going to be a mother?"  
  
"Y-yes...." Harry gulped.  
  
She suddenly got stars in her eyes. "Oh good! I can't wait!" She smiled blissfully. "I hope you don't turn out to be too much trouble..." she mussed up his hair and giggled. Harry opened his mouth and felt a jab in his ribcage. Astra was still going strong.  
  
Lily glanced at Astra giving him that look and raised an eyebrow. "You aren't my soon to be son's girfriend are you?"  
  
Astra blushed and giggled. "If I was, I wouldn't have so many guy problems with the usual prospects!" They both giggled together.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Not another one...."  
  
"Oh, buck up, Harry.... I was only making sure that mumsie's ickle boy finds the right girl!" Lily said as she pinched Harry's cheek.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly? I THOUGHT you were single! HA!" Sirius dashed over to Astra in a flash. He smiled roguishly at her. She growled at him.  
  
"Sirius... I think you ought to rethink your position... she may be able to do more than just hit you..." Remus said with a smile.  
  
Sirius seemed to catch Remus' drift and backed off a bit. "So... where do you come from?" He said as he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"I'm from Texas... in America..." she said cheerfully. She was suddenly aware of music being played. "Is someone playing 'American Woman'?"  
  
Sirius stopped singing using the end of a broomstick as a microphone. "American Woman! Stay away from meeeeeeee...."  
  
"And I thought things couldn't get any weirder...." Harry stated as he watched Sirius get hit on the head by a book being thrown at his head.  
  
"So how will you be getting home? I'm sure that your friends are missing you right?" asked James who sat down next to Harry in the absence of Astra. She was chasing Sirius around the room with five books which she seemed to be aiming straight for his head.  
  
"I don't know... We sort of just came here without really knowing it. When I saw you... I wanted to jump for joy and jump out the nearest window." Harry stated. James had his arm around Harry's shoulder with the sort of smile Harry usually got from Sirius. It was a patronly one. Then, he realized that if Astra had heard him say what he did, she would be doing more than just jabbing him in the ribs.  
  
James and Lily didn't seem to notice Harry's reference. They were waiting for him to go on. "We intercepted Voldemort trying to steal the stone away from a Soul Reaver and got caught in the time wave... if that is what you could call it."  
  
"That sounds about right..." Astra said breathlessly. She stumbled over to Harry's bed and flopped back onto it. "Damned boy... he's worse than Draco..." She blushed furiously at that statement.  
  
"You have a boy already?" Lily said with surprise written all over her face. Then, she turned to Sirius who was walking toward Harry's bed as well and smirked. "Well now... to assume is to make an ass out of you and me...."  
  
Sirius stopped. He just stood there staring at them all. Then, he smiled. Harry wasn't sure what was going through that brain of his, but it didn't look like a very convincing smile. "That's alright.... I can find other girls who are more willing..." Then... he walked out of the dorm and shut the door quietly.  
  
Lily looked horrible. "I can't believe I just did that to poor Sirius...." she said. "He looked like a puppy who had been smacked a few too many times by his master."  
  
"He'll be alright... just as soon as he gets a woman to cooperate with him." Remus said. "I'll go see if I might be able to help him."  
  
"Remus... do you realize what time of the month it is?" James said.  
  
Remus stopped and turned pale. "Oh no.... oh God!" He stuttered in fear.  
  
"Is he going to turn into a werewolf tomorrow night? Or tonight? I don't remember when the full moon is..." Harry said hurriedly.  
  
James and Remus stared at him. "So you know...? I guess you would with him hanging around the house, right? I mean... what would happen to him if he didn't have his best mates with him half the time." James laughed. Harry gulped, but didn't say a word. One look from Astra's steel like eyes made sure of that. She had the uncanny ability to keep a pleasant smile on her face and yet her eyes told you everything you needed to know.  
  
"The full moon is two days off, Harry... I am worried about that.... but this is worse..." Remus said placidly. There was barely a twitch in his kind face. He looked almost exactly like the older version of him, minus the few premature gray hairs and small wrinkles.  
  
"What could be worse than tuning into a monster once a month?" Astra said. She and Lily giggled heartily.  
  
James, Harry and Remus blushed crimson. "Stop thinking about that!"  
  
"You'll see tomorrow...." Lily said with a smile on her young face. 


	19. The Remus Syndrome

A/N: Listening to "De Show" again... That's really fast paced.... about as fast paced as UNITE by Ayumi Hamasaki. AYUMIIIIIII!!!!!!!! I want that Riddlin' Kids CD! WAAAAH! I must have my Riddlin' Kids dosage everyday!   
  
Incase yer up on who the hell the Riddlin' Kids are... They're a local punk band that have hit it really big here. I think they'll become about as big as Blink-182... or maybe not... but I think they'll hit big time. They're really good!   
  
Soooo.... anyway... I hop ya'll are having fun reading this story and don't think I'm a complete failure.... I'm my own worst enemy.... T.T I feel like crap... My allergies are tryin' their level best to drive me nutty... I guess I need to take my medicine more often... Maybe I wouldn't feel this bad.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to James pulling off Harry's covers. "Waky, Waky! Time for breakfast, Henry!"  
  
Harry got dressed and walked down the stairs in a daze. He met up with Astra and they walked with Lily and James to the Great Hall. When they reached the Gryffindor table in the great hall, Harry sat down across from Remus and Astra sat across from Harry.  
  
Remus looked pale as he poked at his food with his fork. "Why aren't you eating?" Harry asked as he piled his plate with toast and eggs.  
  
"Today.... poor Remus has to deal with the horror of that time." Lily stated. "Just watch him during the day... the problem gets worse over time...." James suddenly hummed a few bars of "Love Potion No.9".  
  
Harry noticed a small, red haired first year boy that reminded him of Ron. He sat with his friends at the end of the table. It was Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother. The boy glanced at Harry and smiled. His flaming hair shone like the sun with the light from the window. Harry smiled back and the boy went back to talking.  
  
In Defense against the Dark Arts, Harry noticed that even the Slytherin girls started gazing dreamily at Remus, who was sweating profusely from nerves. A Gryffindor girl next to him smiled and scooted her chair closer to him, nuzzling up against him.  
  
When that class was over, Harry noticed a small battalion of girls crowding around Remus. In fact, Harry was surprised to find that Remus was able to walk through the girls advances. "Worse and worse..." Remus muttered to Harry.  
  
"Where's Astra?" Harry inquired. He hadn't seen her after the Dark Arts class. She had been off and on staring at Remus and blushing. "For that matter... where's Lily...."  
  
"Call me mum, will you!" Lily said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him to death. "You're just like James! You're sooo sweet to tolerate me!"  
  
She jumped off of Harry and hung off of James as he leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head just as he reached her jawline by her ear. "I wonder... what does your girlfriend look like?"  
  
Harry grinned. "She's very pretty and very sweet. She has bright brown eyes and flaming red hair and rather freckly." He blushed as he finished.  
  
Lily grinned at Harry. Sirius spoke though. "What is it with Potter men and red hair..."  
  
"Just keep Lils away from Remus... you remember what happened last time..." James said irritably.  
  
Sirius grimaced at Remus and Remus blushed crimson. "I think I'll go take a walk before lunch...." He then scampered off so quickly, Harry wasn't sure where the dust began and where Remus ended.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Sirius said with his usual manner back. "He was in class today, but he hasn't been hanging around us as much..."  
  
"EEK!"   
  
"It came from the crowd of girls over there!" James exclaimed.  
  
"You don't think it's him, do you?" Lily said a little worried.  
  
"One way to find out...." Sirius stated. "He wouldn't do this without us though..."  
  
"What?" Harry inquired as he ran with them.   
  
"Change in the girls rest room without telling us...." Sirius winked. James was slapped on his head by Lily.  
  
They ran over to the crowd of girls around the bathroom. "What happened! What's going on!" Lily shouted.  
  
"A rat! A rat!"  
  
Sirius and James both smacked their heads on the wall. "Damn him..."  
  
"Let me in here! I'll get rid of it!" Sirius shouted as he pushed his way through. "Excuse me ladies!"  
  
"Ugh... It's the wanna-be Cassanova..." said a Slytherin girl. "Let him have the rat... it'll be a nice mate for him!" She laughed as she pushed his way past him.  
  
Harry tried to help, but the girls wouldn't budge. "I've got him! Excuse me ladies.... coming through!"  
  
Harry saw the same rat Ron had those few years ago. Wormtail squeaked in the hands of Sirius as everyone ran to the nearest darkened corner. Harry checked to see if everything was clear and was surprised by Astra poking her head around the corner. "BOO!"  
  
"Peter! Change back now!" James pressed.  
  
The rat fell to the ground and turned into Peter. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them back onto his nose. He was paler than normal and looked terrified. "V-voldemort.... he's in this school! He tried getting information from me, but he said it was more difficult than before. I didn't understand what he meant, but he kept hitting me with the pain curse and I couldn't take too much more of it...... I broke! I'm so sorry! I broke! I know you must hate me, but I couldn't take it!" He kept rambling something incoherently under his breath as Lily comforted him.  
  
"He's shaking all over... What did Voldemort want from Peter...? He knows nothing.." Lily said in a worried voice. Harry opened his mouth to say something and got hit on the arm.  
  
"ARRGH!"  
  
"That would be Remus... looks like some of the girls are getting adamant about his attention." Sirius said calmly.  
  
Harry turned the corner and saw Remus climb up a pillar, his robes her in shreds. "Help me!"  
  
"Mmmm.... he's awefully pretty...." Harry heard Astra say in a seductive voice. She walked over to the crowd and started knocking girls out of the way. "Out of my way, you!" she growled. "Don't make me have to use this wand on you, princess!"  
  
She managed to grab a hold of what was left of Remus' robes and pulled him down. She emerged from the crowd of girls and growled at them as they started walking behind her. Remus clung onto Astra as she carried him. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Remus! I'll take gooood care of you..." She smiled seductively at him.  
  
Remus gulped audibly. "Stella... I think you ought to take him into the infirmary...." Harry warned as her grabbed a hold of Astra's robe.  
  
Astra growled at Harry, but he kept up his glare at her. She finally put Remus on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, Remie... Madame Pomfrey will fix you up real nice...."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about..." Remus gulped.   
  
The walked into the Infirmary and sat Peter on a bed. He laid on the bed shaking like jello, muttering those incoherent words under his shaky breath. Remus sat down on another bed and sighed heavily. "My worst nightmare is about to begin again...."  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked out and grimaced at Peter on the bed next to Remus. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He's just terrified... He saw a massive snake...!" James lied.  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked over to Peter and picked out a goblet. "He'll just need to sleep off his worries..." She walked back to her office and came out with a sleeping drought. She poured it into the goblet and forced it down Peter's throat. "That should be good..."  
  
Peter suddenly started snoring loudly. "Good old Peter... count on him to make as much noise as possible."  
  
Harry became aware of Madame Pomfrey strutting over to Remus. She sat seductively on his bed and smiled impishly. "Dear Remus... We meet again..." Remus squeaked and turned pale. Madame Pomfrey put her leg up on his bed and pulled back her robe.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey.... are you trying to seduce me?" Remus squeaked.  
  
"Do you want me to seduce you?" she inquired seductivly.  
  
"Would you hurt me if I said no?"  
  
"Yes..." she grimaced.  
  
Remus gulped. "Do I have to say yes?" he wept.  
  
"I think he's had enough..... Come one Remus... we'll take you back to the dorm rooms." Sirius said as he picked Remus off of the bed.   
  
"What would Voldemort want from Peter? Why did he say it was more difficult than last time?" James asked Harry.   
  
"I don't know..." Harry lied. There was an uncomfortable lump in his stomach.  
  
They took Remus up to the boys dormitories as Astra hung off of him. "Don't worry, Remus... I'll take good care of you.... I could play nurse!" she beamed up at him.  
  
"How about you play nurse with my little heart, blondie?" Sirius smirked down at her. She pushed his face away.   
  
"Not if you were the last man on earth." Astra growled.  
  
"Spicy one, she is!" he smiled at Harry.  
  
They put Remus up in the room and locked the door. Astra growled as Harry pulled her away and led her down the steps. "I hope it isn't this bad tomorrow..."  
  
"Don't worry... the effects generally wear off the day of the full moon." James said placidly.  
  
"Problem? What problem... what's going on?" Astra said as she hung onto Harry's arm. She blushed as she realized that she was holding onto Harry and backed away from him. Then, she bumped into Sirius, who wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.  
  
"You can't hit me now!" Sirius beamed.  
  
"Wanna bet, Dogboy! I'm gonna.... ah hell... go ahead..." she grimaced and surrendered. Sirius grinned and held onto her tightly. "Anything other than this, I'll hit you from here to the moon."  
  
The next day at Lunch, Remus didn't show up at the Great Hall. Astra felt horrible about what she had done to him and decided to take him a plate. "I'll be right back..." she said as she covered a plate and headed out of the door.  
  
She reached the Tower and went up to the boys' dorms. She opened the door and walked in. Remus was sitting on his bed, reading a book. "You weren't down for lunch so I brought you food." she gleamed at him.  
  
Suddenly, the plate clattered to the floor as she was pinned up against the wall behind her. Her wrists were held above her head with one very strong hand and Remus trailed a finger over her cheek to her mouth. "So pretty... I haven't seen a girl like you since I was a child. She was an elf lady from Holland."  
  
"Remus... let go of me...." Astra felt her cheeks burning.  
  
His lips were on hers in a second. He kissed her deeply, his free hand scraping his nails across her waistline. "Um... Lupin...?"  
  
His mouth went over hers again. She could feel his hand go to her leg and scrape the soft flesh. "Lupin..." she gasped as he lifted his mouth again to breath.  
  
His mouth closed over hers again, taking in ever detail of her mouth. His free hand traced up her thigh and lifted up her skirt. She made a small gasp as he scraped his nails over her skin again.  
  
"I said.... STOP IT!" Astra kicked Remus in the groin and threw him across the room. He landed on the floor. She stood up and straightened her skirt. "Damned idiots think that they can take advantage of a girl that can turn them from a rooster to a hen with her bare hands.... you've gotta be joking!"  
  
Remus stirred on the floor. "Owie... that smarts..." Astra stamped her foot on his back and held him down.   
  
"Not again, idiot. I thought you were better than that! Especially how nice you were when I went over to that old house you and Sirius live in!" She suddenly realized what she had let slip.   
  
Remus didn't even move. "Can you get your foot off of me... I need to get my swim pants out so I can take a dip in he lake."  
  
"Oh... so yer Dr. Jeckle again, eh? What happened to Mr. Hyde..." she said sarcastically as she lifted him up.  
  
"That's the second time that's ever happened." Remus stated as he walked over to his trunk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For some reason, that thing that happens on the day before turns itself on me and I tun into a ravenous version of Sirius." Remus smiled placidly. He took out his swim trunks and started for the door. "If you'll excuse me... I'm out for a nice dip in the lake and a wrestle with the squid."  
  
He walked out of the door and disappeared. Astra picked up the food off of the floor and placed it back onto the plate. "I just got kissed senseless by a rather charming and adorable boy." she mumbled to herself.  
  
"How about another adorable and lovable boy kiss you senseless!" came Sirius' usual cheerful voice. Astra threw the plate at him, hitting him between the eyes.  
  
"Owie..." Sirius whimpered.  
  
Astra suddenly thought of something. "You know how Peter was tortured for good reason?"  
  
Sirius nodded as he whimpered about the large lump forming on his forehead. Astra sighed and grabbed a piece of ice from the glass of pumpkin juice she was bringing up. She put it on Sirius' forehead.  
  
"What if Voldemort was trying to find the stone? He could've thought that we had it and so he went to the first person he thought he could get information out of. He's trying to get to a specific time period, he hadn't meant to come to this one."  
  
"So what you are saying is that... what..."  
  
"He's going to look tonight.. Remus will be gone for the night and you and James will as well...." came Harry's voice.  
  
Harry smiled at the scene before him. Astra was placing ice on Sirius' forehead. Astra blushed and moved away from Sirius. "That sounds about right... if they are gone... who'll be around to deal with him if he goes after the stone tonight. Only you and me Harry... and that's not saying much.... We need numbers and we don't have that between the two of us..." Astra said.  
  
"Remus might understand if the three of us don't go... Peter will have to come, he's the only one small enough to get to the knot on the tree." Sirius said as he stood up.  
  
"True..., but Peter's still in the Hospital Wing with a back case of the shivers." Harry said. An idea hit him. "That would leave you and James to stay here or brave the whomping willow."  
  
Sirius seemed to be catching on. "I think Remus will understand this time around..." He winked at Astra and she growled at him defensively. "I think this could work out." 


	20. Back to the Future

A/N: Listening to Rush Limbaugh is actually refreshing sometimes. He just uttered the word "shit" on the air and started fumbling as he tried to recover from it. Meanwhile, his staff are sitting there with Cheshire cat grins on their faces and he suddenly says, "I can't get these people to stop smiling at me... I feel like an adult amongst children here,...."  
  
I feel spaced out... Is there something wrong with me? Nah... I just have too many things running around my brain so far.... Who says I don't know how to write well... I've got you people around my pinky! ::Snapette laugh::  
  
::achem:: Just joking!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
  
  
  
That night, Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey took Remus out of the castle and into the Whomping Willow. Harry got dressed as James and Sirius did as well. "Do you have the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you use it now?" James asked with a grin. "What about the map?"  
  
"My girlfriend's older twin brothers used it up until they gave it to me when I was in my third year.... in Filch's office."  
  
"Really now... and the invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Yes... I use it."  
  
James threw the cloak around the three of them and they walked out of the dorm and down the stairs. Harry knocked on the girls' dorm door and it opened quietly. Harry opened the cloak and let Astra in underneath it.  
  
They walked down the steps into the common room. They walked quietly through the halls and out of the castle. "Where do you think the stone is?" James asked.  
  
"Where were we when you found us..." Harry asked.  
  
"Over this way..." Sirius said. Harry saw a flash of someone laying on the ground. "What the hell?"  
  
"That's Miss Snape!" Astra gasped. "She's caught in some kind of temporal flux!"  
  
There was silence for a full minute. "What the hell did you just say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"A temporal flux! That's the in-between place between the two time periods. She's caught somewhere in between this time period and the one we're from. Which means we can go back to the time when we just left!" Astra said excitedly.   
  
"What is the Snapette doing back at Hogwarts at your time period." James asked as he threw off the cloak.  
  
"She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at my old school. She came here because A.... she wanted the job here because no one else wanted it... and two.... she likes to pester her cousin who is the potions teacher." Astra stated as she placed her hand through the motionless transparent body of Miss Snape.  
  
"Snape becomes a teacher? Now I've heard everything!" Sirius grunted.  
  
"Where is he....?" Harry whispered to the wind. "Where is he waiting...."  
  
Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and lightning. Harry was thrown into Astra and rolled away. Harry sat up and saw the normal version Voldemort he was used to seeing since last year. Voldemort glared down at Harry with those eyes of his boring into him. Harry's scar burned again.  
  
Astra grabbed her wand and threw Voldemort back with a repelling charm. She lifted Harry up, but he was still reeling back in pain. James helped him up. "What's wrong? Harry! What's wrong!" James said in a worried voice.  
  
"My scar... He makes it burn! Arrgh! I can't move.... too much pain..." Harry said.  
  
"I will have the stone now...." Voldemort said in a low voice.  
  
"We don't have it! Go away!" Astra growled.  
  
"I would like to, but I can't go anywhere with out it, so... if you'd be so kind as to hand over the stone to me...." Voldemort smirked at her. There was something like a pull on Astra. She moved her feet against her will until that rebellious voice inside her head made her drop.  
  
"Harry... let me see it..." James said in a very worried tone. Harry felt his hand clamp over Harry's and pry it away from Harry's forehead. "What the hell?"  
  
There was a sudden scream from inside the castle. "Lily.... no!" James started running for the castle, but he was run into by Lily. She slammed into him and fell on top of him.  
  
"I saw... I saw..." she sniffled.  
  
"Don't worry... shhhh... shh..."  
  
Harry stood up now. He concentrated against the massive tidal waves of pain coursing through him. He walked over to Astra and helped her up. On the second hole of one of her elfin ears, there was an incredibly green stone fixed on her. Harry suppressed his smile.  
  
A massive raven flew down and settled on Voldemort's shoulder. "I see that I was correct... Donovan isn't as hopeless as I thought of him originally. He sent his best minion to help me..." He cooed to Ravenel.  
  
"That bird!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Ravenel... such a pretty raven at that..." Voldemort cooed again as he patted the bird on the head. "Let's see you attack... Ravenel take care of that nuisance for me!" He shouted and pointed at Sirius.  
  
Sirius turned into a massive black dog and chomped at Ravenel. Ravenel grew bigger and more mythical looking as he fought with his massive talons. Sirius yelped in pain as one of the talons grabbed his hind leg.  
  
Harry took out his wand and smiled at Astra. "We need to use our own specialties for this..."  
  
"Got it, captain!"  
  
Voldemort pulled out his wand and hit them with a curse. "Crucio!" Both Astra and Harry let off their own spells before the curse could touch them. Harry and Voldemort's wands connected like the last time in his fourth year, but Astra's wand intersected with the beams.   
  
"No! Not again!"   
  
There was a massive explosion and Harry and Astra were thrown back. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" she giggled.  
  
"I don't think we have long to wait!" Harry gulped. He grabbed his wand and ran at Voldemort.   
  
"Harry! Harry, you numbskull!" Astra gasped as she ran after him.  
  
Harry and Astra were hit with another curse. James had his wand out and pointed it at Voldemort. "No... not now! It isn't supposed to happen yet!" Harry gulped.  
  
Voldemort was hit on his backside by Ravenel. He hit the ground as a bloodied Sirius stood up wearily, but triumphantly, gazing at his accomplishment. Ravenel didn't move. His throat was torn out.  
  
"Get this big bird off of me!"  
  
"Can you tell me how to get... how to get to Sesame Street!" Astra sang gleefully. Harry smacked her on her head.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Voldemort growled and a brilliant light coursed around him. Ravenel disintegrated and Voldemort jumped to his feet. "Damned kids!"  
  
James ran over to Harry and smiled. "Don't worry son... we'll all be alright..."  
  
"Harry...!" Lily gasped as she ran over and hugged Harry so tightly he could barely breath. "Don't you worry... I already know... don't you worry about a thing... just remember everything you have experienced here!"  
  
"So touching... It makes me nauseous!" Voldemort growled at them. He gained back that cruel smile. "Time to make my real destination now!" He pointed his wand at Astra and something bright hit her. She was lifted off of the ground, her head was thrown back and her body was rigid. Mist swirled around her like it did around the stone.  
  
"No! You aren't leaving yet!" Harry grabbed a hold of Astra and she lifted him off the ground as well.  
  
The wind whipped Harry's hair as he held onto Astra's legs tightly. Her uniform skirt whipped at his face and he suddenly got a glimpse of her underwear. He blushed, but still hung on.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" He heard his mother and father screaming his name as if from far away. There was nothing around him, but swirling mist. It was like being stuck inside a crystal ball.   
  
He climbed up Astra and held onto her around her waist. He saw her look down at him and smile. "Here... let me help you..."  
  
She loosened his hands and he found himself floating along side her. She held his hand and made them both fly forward. Around him, he saw images flashing. It was like he was watching multiple television screens at the same time.  
  
On one picture, he saw Sirius, James, Lily and Remus hit with a beam of light. On another picture, he saw a pale man with glasses and freckles getting married to an elf in the woods somewhere. "There's our father and mother over there!" he pointed to the picture. Astra smiled.   
  
"And there... there is my mom giving birth to me...." she pointed to a picture of the elf screaming silently as the pale man held a quivering little baby girl that was very pretty.   
  
"My mom and dad getting married...." Harry said as he pointed to a picture of a wedding. The red haired woman with laughing green eyes kissed the man with a mess of black hair.  
  
"This is bizarre... I've never done this kind of thing before..." Astra whispered.  
  
"You can say that again..."  
  
They passed through another set of images. Sirius and Remus were trying to calm a crying Harry as James and Lily laughed hysterically in the background. Remus kept offering a lollypop, but Sirius looked like he was ready to faint any moment. Harry laughed at this sight as did Astra.  
  
"I see him up there!" Astra pointed to a shadowy figure headed into an image of a cottage. "Oh my God...." she whispered.  
  
They headed into the image and Harry hit the ground. Astra growled and ran to Voldemort. "No you don't! You ain't gonna get him now!"  
  
She wrestled him on the ground vehemently as she spat furious curse words Harry hadn't even known were real. He recognized where they had landed. Any moment now, Harry would see his father for the last time.  
  
Astra hit Voldemort across his jaw and he stopped moving. She wiped her brow. "Damnable evil idiot!" she growled. She dragged him to an area of woods where Harry had hidden.  
  
"You cuss like a sailor when you get angry... did you know that?" Harry smirked at her, but they had no time to smile anymore. A dark figure walked up to the cottage. An older James Potter ran out, brandishing his wand.  
  
Another figure came up behind Voldemort with a large raven on his shoulder. He looked a bit younger than that of James. His blood red hair gave him away, though. "Donovan...." she gasped.  
  
"James! James! Get back inside! Get back!" came another voice. Harry recognized Kevin Knight running over to the scene.  
  
"Kevin! You idiot! Get back now! This is my fight!" James growled, but it was too late. Harry watched as one move from the cloaked figure made Donovan take out his wand and obliterate the life from Kevin. He fell onto the ground with that frightened face.  
  
Voldemort hit James just before James could finish his incantation. He too fell onto the ground like a log. Voldemort walked into the cottage and disappeared. Harry could hear the screams and pleading from his mother.  
  
"Damn it... I had told myself that I shouldn't go to that damned cottage!" Voldemort growled next to Astra. He grabbed a hold of her leg and summoned the mist again. Harry grabbed a hold of Astra's hand and they lifted off of the ground. Voldemort disappeared as he let go of her and drifted into the mist.  
  
"He's getting away!" she screamed.  
  
"There'll be another time! Just get us back to our own time!" Harry shouted above the wind.  
  
Astra pushed them forward and Harry saw himself as a first year, entering the great hall for the first time. Harry also saw Astra entering what looked to be a large Victorian Mansion. "Firestrom! That's when I first started going there!"  
  
Harry saw her full circle of friends now. He saw her walking with her sister, Nevaeh, who had much longer hair and wore a black headband, Kennedy eating candy, blissfully unaware of everything, and Harry also saw a tall black hair boy with dark blue eyes jumping at everything.  
  
"That was Leon... the conspiracy theorist...." Astra grunted. She closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"I see the picture of our battle with Voldemort up ahead! There's Miss Snape in the mist!" Harry pointed to the cloudy figure of Miss Snape still caught. They flew into the cloudy figure and rolled onto hard ground. Harry faintly heard someone shouting and lifting him up. Then, he was aware of blood trickling down his nose and over his cheek.... then,.... he lost consciousness. 


	21. Love in the Oddest Places

A/N: I'm now listening to my Sailor Moon burned CD and I had listening to the entire thing while writing Chapter 20. The song where Mamoru sings worked out really well for when they were flying through the temporal flux.... um... yeah.... I know... I kinda used a phrase that I have no earthly clue about....  
  
Anyway..Mamoru sounds like a drunken lounge singer singing on a karaoke machine in this song, but it works out really well sometimes. Don't get me started on Ayeka... she has a screechy voice, ARGH! I like Tenchi's and Ryoko's voices though. They have great voices. I heard that Tenchi will choose Tsunami as his true love! ACK! That's sooo cute!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up. He had no inkling as to where he was. He checked the surface under him. It was cloth. He opened his eyes and saw the slightly blurry images of the Hospital wing around him.  
  
He glanced over to his left and saw Astra lying the bed next to his. She had bandages on her right arm and on her face. She looked as bad as Harry felt. He would wonder how he managed to feel better in later years. He felt an emptiness inside him that could be described as a cavern.  
  
He remembered the way his mother wrapped herself around him and cried to him to never forget. To remember them as they were when they were together. Harry never could remember fully how life was when he was a baby, but he could now see his mother and father as they were when they were younger. Happy.  
  
Astra stirred on the bed next to his. She mumbled something that sounded like she was calling out someone's name. Harry slipped off of his bed and sat down on hers. He lifted a hand to his forehead and found a bandage over his scar.  
  
Hr eyes fluttered open and she glanced around until he gaze met with Harry's. He felt a surge of relief. She was his friend. She was like an older sister at times as well. Right now.... she was a good friend that helped him through a hard and interesting time.  
  
"Harry...?" she whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"You look about as bad as I feel...." Harry smirked. She grabbed his ears and tugged on them. "OUCH!"  
  
"Yep... yer real...." She let him go and carefully sat up. "Where are we...."  
  
"We're back... I wonder how long we've been out..." Harry said in the same hoarse whisper. He felt like he hadn't talked in ages.  
  
"About a week, Mr. Potter...." came a familiar voice. Dumbledore walked into the infirmary and smiled at Astra and Harry.  
  
"A week!" Harry croaked. He groaned. "We've missed the Quidditch game!"  
  
"Aw man! Now I've got to pay up to Cho and Rachel!" Astra groaned as well. "Damned Leprechaun shoulda told me that we weren't going to play.... I wouldn't have made that stupid bet!"  
  
"If she had.... would you have listened?" Dumbledore smiled. "She keeps to herself all the time, and for good reason... meddling with time causalities usually brings disasters."  
  
"Meaning... if I had helped my father, I would've probably been killed, right?" Astra said flatly.  
  
"Yes... and no..."  
  
"He's worse than a Vorlon..." Astra commented. Harry had no clue what she meant, but he figured it was an insult.  
  
"Where is the light? Where's the stone?" Harry asked Astra.   
  
Astra put her hand up to her ear and took out a small green gem. "I don't think it will work anymore...."  
  
"I think you ought to keep it, Miss Knight... You have shown that you do know what you are doing when it comes to finding a way out of temporal zones." Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully. "Use it for luck...."   
  
Astra raised an eyebrow at Dumbldore as did Harry. When Harry was in his first year, Dumbledore had had the Sorcerors Stone destroyed. "Why let her keep it... Voldemort could try to come after her again and use it...."  
  
"Voldemort is having his own difficulties at the moment. I don't think he'll care about dear Astra here until much later. Of course... since the stone claimed her as it's master, I think she ought to be the one to choose to destroy it.... if she wishes...."  
  
Astra gazed at the stone in her hand. It was small and cut like a diamond earing. She smiled at it. It gave her a sense of freedom and a feeling like love seemed to radiate from it. "It has turned itself off for you, Astra. It doesn't want to be a burden on you." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Astra put the earing back in the hole that she had taken it out of. She brushed her hand across the other ear. She felt the second earing she had. It was a stone that she had acquired back in her second year. It was a small black stone that radiated power to her.   
  
"I think that is all that is required." Dumbledore smiled. He seemed to know something that Harry didn't.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny burst into the infirmary and attached herself to Harry. "I'm soooo sorry that we lost the match!"  
  
"I'm to one who should be saying sorry.... I was out and so you didn't have a seeker to win with..." Harry said into her flaming hair. He had missed that hair. He had missed her warmth. He felt comfortable. "I missed you.." he whispered to her.  
  
"You sound like you haven't seen me for months..." she sniffled. She started laughing. "Don't worry.. I missed you too, Harry... You had me worried when they brought you in. Your scar was bleeding horribly and you looked like you had gone through a typhoon."  
  
"In a sense... we have...." Astra mumbled.  
  
"What happened.... who found us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor Wizworth ran out and found you, Astra and Miss Snape lying there like you were all dead. He got some help and brought you all in. Miss Snape recovered more quickly than you two, though."  
  
"Astra deffinantly looks to be the worse for wear...." Harry noted. "All bandaged up... I only have a patch over my scar...."  
  
"I don't feel all that bad, though......" Astra said. She punched at the air and swung with her fists. "I seem to be fine." She started taking off the bandages.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came out and sat down next to Astra. "You are fine NOW.... when they brought you in, you looked like a bloody and bruised mess...." she said in that stern tone of hers. "It's a good thing that you have that elf blood in you, though... It started making you heal faster than what would have been appropriate."  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! Don't pinch me like that!" Astra whimpered.  
  
Madame Pomfrey got the bandages off of Astra and haded over to Harry. "You didn't look very bad, but you had internal injuries.... a couple of broken ribs.... a pierced lung.... I'm surprised at you, Potter!"  
  
"I'm surprised at myself...." Harry whimpered as Madame Pomfrey took off the cloth on his forehead. He brushed his hand over his scar again. It was back to normal. The bandage had a lightning bolt shaped blood stain on it.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stood up and smiled down at Harry as Ginny clung onto him again. He hugged her tightly, relishing her closeness. He kissed her hair and smiled.   
  
When he got dressed, Harry headed off to Gryffindor Tower to see Ron and Hermione. He found them in the Common Room, Hermione asleep on Ron's chest and Ron snoring loudly. Ginny giggled softly next to Harry.  
  
Harry coughed loudly. Ron started awake and peered blearily around. He smiled and yawned at Harry. "Good morning, Harry!"  
  
Hermione stretched like a kitten on him and yawned. "Harry?" She turned her gaze to Harry and Ginny and smiled. "Hello Harry... How are you feeling?"  
  
"Never better...." he grinned at Hermione as he held Ginny next to him.  
  
The next few weeks went along smoothly. Harry managed to do his exams and managed to be graceful to Cho as she smirked at him. She didn't gloat, but you could see definant triumph on her face. It was a nice going away present for her, Harry concluded.  
  
The last Hogsmeade trip came up. Astra went with Nevaeh, Kennedy and Avalon, who seemed to be in rather high spirits that day. "What's got you so chipper, Avalon... you kill a small child or something?" Astra smirked at her sister.  
  
"Nothing you won't find out later...." Avalon winked at Astra oddly. "... silver and gray tones...." she intoned.  
  
Astra remembered Avalon's prediction that Astra had to pry out of her. She straightened and glared at Avalon. "I'll have you know that I don't believe a damned thing you say!"  
  
"Fine by me..." she sing-songed at Astra.  
  
They got out of the carriage and walked their separate directions. Nevaeh went off to Wizard Wheezes to remember what George looked like and Avalon headed off with Kennedy. Astra was left alone to deal with the day. She smiled at the fresh air that she was breathing. She had had enough of the testing that the teachers had put her through.  
  
She walked along the roads and came upon the Shrieking Shack. She looked in through the dilapidated windows and the shabby walls. "So this is where Remus went into to change... poor guy... I feel sorry for him...."  
  
"Yeah... I've been in there, by the way...." Astra heard Harry say behind her. She turned around and smiled up at him. He smiled back cheerfully. "It's good that you weren't there, though... you might have killed Pettigrew before Sirius and Remus got to him. Then, where would we be now..."  
  
"I'd be in Azkaban.... and Sirius would be there driving nutty?" Astra grinned.  
  
"No.... I don't think that would happen. Pettigrew would have found a way out somehow... and then, Snape would have had another person to bring back and say that you were confunded." Harry grimaced at that memory. Harry suddenly thought of Astra in the shack with the rest of them. "If you had been there when Snape unveiled himself... I'm very sure that you would have pounced on him... or something like that..."  
  
"I'm sure I would... where's Ginny...?" she asked. Someone with long red hair peeked out from behind Harry and winked. "Riiiiiight.... I think I'll leave you two alone, if that's what I think is going on...." Astra winked at Harry and he turned crimson.  
  
"Th-th-th-th-that's n-n-n-n-n-"  
  
"We'll be fine! Thank you!" Ginny winked at Astra as she walked off.  
  
Astra walked down to Wizard Wheezes and found it was closed. She looked over at Zonko's and found Fred at the counter. She walked inside and smiled at him. "Hey, Fred... how's it hangin' guy?"  
  
Fred turned and gave her large grin. "Well if it isn't the cute elf girl! Hello Astra!"  
  
Astra hugged Fred tightly and smiled. "This is great... did you and Zonko decide on a merger?"  
  
"Yeah... he finally said that we whipper snappers should go ahead and put our stuff in his store, that way we make more money than ever before...." He winked. "George is a bit busy right now... he's remembering what Nevaeh looks like."  
  
"Riiiight... well... how's this little red haired boy doing?" She put her arm around his shoulder as they sat down behind the counter.  
  
"Fine... I feel a little left out since Nevaeh's over here, but otherwise... I'm doing fine..." Fred said. "I'm sure I'll find someone to have fun with soon... how about you?"  
  
"No one... not so far..." she sighed and smiled at him. "Not to worry... everything will be alright..."  
  
"I'm sure it will... it seems everyone's favorite personality is outside watching us..." Fred motioned to the door. Outside standing in front of the store was Draco, staring at Astra oddly.  
  
Astra whistled a few bars of The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly. "It's a showdown at the OK Chorale...." Astra smirked at Fred as she stood up. She straightened her shirt and straightened her jean cutoff shorts. It was a little windier than she had thought before she walked out in her least favorite clothes, but she held her arms in front of her otherwise.  
  
Draco took out a piece of paper and smiled at it. "Leave it to that Creevy boy to get a good shot...." He said as he stuck the piece of paper into his pocket.  
  
He wore a black long sleeved shirt with the tails out and black pleather pants. Astra's heart pounded in her ears. She dismissed it and walked over to Draco. "What do you want, Malformed...."  
  
"Nothing really... I just came to see what you looked like after you were brought in a mangled mess..." He lifted a hand and touched her cheek lightly. "It seems that Madame Pomfrey did alright with you...."  
  
"Of course she did... you were hoping that I looked like that ass of a girlfriend of yours?" Astra growled. The pounding became louder. She was sure Draco heard it. The thought made her even more pensive.  
  
"I like your outfit.... It's very nice..." Draco smirked at her. She knew that she was wearing really short shorts and had one leg with a thigh high black tight on and the other with a sock. Her normal hiking boots were on.  
  
"Hush up... I know I look really bad... but..."  
  
"I wasn't being sarcastic..." Draco said softly. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Oh... look at this... isn't this cute... The mudblood halvsie wearing a completely dilapidated outfit that could kill a lurker!" Pansy's voice rang clear. Astra spun around and growled angrily at her.  
  
"Do you want me to put you in the hospital wing again, Pansy... because yer asking for it!" Astra said through gritted teeth. Pansy turned pale and backed off a bit. Astra growled and turned back to Draco. "Now why are you spying on me!"  
  
He took out the piece of Paper again and the wind carried it. She grabbed it and stared at it. It made her blush so furiously, that she was sure that the entire area was burning like Texas in the summer. It was a picture of her dressed like she was this day, sitting in her usual boyish manner.   
  
She glanced up at Draco and saw a twinge of pink in his cheeks. "When the hell was this taken!" she said in shock.  
  
"Last week..." He said in his usual tone.  
  
"You've had this since last week?" she stammered out. "Why?"  
  
"Because...."  
  
"That's gonna help me... why..."  
  
"Because..." he shrugged.  
  
Astra growled and looked down at the picture again. "I'm gonna kill that boy...." she growled. She was about to rip the picture up when she suddenly felt arms around her. They were strong arms that held her tightly, protectively.   
  
"Don't destroy it...." She heard Draco's voice come in a husky whisper. "What better way to get back at my father than to like a girl that isn't on the list...." He smirked down at her.   
  
She growled at him. "So this is a ploy to get back at yer father!? How low can you go! I mean this--!" She never finished. Draco cover her lips with his own. She at first wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do. Then, he pulled back.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" Pansy screeched. Astra watched as the blood drained from her face and she fainted to the ground.  
  
"Funny... I never did like her very much...." Draco said loftily.  
  
Astra stared up at him. He gazed down at her with those grey eyes of his.... silver and gray tones sparkling in infinite combinations. Her heart pounded and she held him tightly. She nuzzled her head into his neck and smiled. "So this is what she meant... an evil little twit that could break a girl's heart at the very mention of losing his allowance."  
  
"I won't do that...", he said quietly into her ear, "... I'll be better than him... I'll be richer and better off than that idiot could ever wish for!" he said softly. "I'm not letting this opportunity pass by me now!" He laughed maniacally while clenching a fist. "I'll be invincible!"  
  
Astra hit him on his head and laughed as he fell down. "Just don't let it go to yer head, Draco..."  
  
"I won't.... Astra..." he smiled up at her from the ground. She blushed and offered her hand to help him up.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" She asked.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You falling for me... me falling for you... how did that happen?" Astra asked as he wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"You haven't fallen... yet..." He lifted her up and tossed her into a large barrel of water.  
  
She emerged and growled, her clothes clinging to her body. "Draco! Yer gonna pay for that!"  
  
She jumped out of the barrel and ran after him, as he laughed all the way back to the cariages. When they reached the cariages, Astra saw Harry with Ginny, Hermione and Ron. "Hey! Hey there!" she shouted breathlessly. Draco swung her up into his arms and carried her into a carriage. "ACK! I'll see you at the castle! Maybe!"  
  
Harry laughed hysterically at the look on Ron's face. "I don't believe it..." Ron stuttered.   
  
"It's cute!" Ginny and Hermione stated in unison.  
  
Harry smirked and helped Ginny into the carriage. This was going to be an interesting trip back to the castle. 


	22. A brand New Day

A/N: Okay... this should be the last chapter of this story and then, I am starting on Seventh year. I hope ya'll enjoyed this wild trip! It has been fun! By the by... I wonder if anyone would like to do a cover contest...... you know... draw the cover of one of my HP stories? Okay... so I'm a little egotistical... but hey! When yer as doubtful and uncertain as me, you have to have praise 24/7!  
  
Have a good one! ^.~  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
  
  
  
It finally came to pass that the school year was over. In the final days, Astra sought out Skywise with a vengeance. He kept avoiding her at all costs. She finally tracked down Skywise and tossed him in an empty classroom. "Return to yer true form, Sky!"  
  
Skywise game a confused meow and looked at her quizzically. "Yer an insufferable, two timing idiot who I should have fixed at the local veterinarian!" she shouted at him.  
  
Skywise seemed a bit agitated at the mention of being fixed. He changed into a snake and blew a raspberry at Astra. She growled and grabbed Skywise around his throat. "Now be a good little Animagus and change back to yer human self before I hurt you!"  
  
The snake changed into Professor Wizworth, with Astra's hand still holding his throat. He shoved her away and she fell onto the floor. She stood up and growled at him. She pushed him up against the wall and kept him there.   
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Professor Wizworth growled at her.  
  
"Don't play professor with ME Skywise.... I'm in no mood... you have been avoiding me like the plague and you know why!" she growled at him.  
  
"I just needed to tie up some loose ends, that's all... I'm not going to be a teacher here next year...." he said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
Astra huffed. "Why did you never tell me abut my father... that you knew him.." She stopped suddenly as an idea hit her. "Why DID you hang around him like you did. You weren't in love with him, were you?"  
  
Wizworth blushed and stared at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not gay!"  
  
"Coulda fooled me.... that hair... that face.... that body... you could almost serve as a woman if you weren't so damned male..." Astra said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm not THAT feminine.... I know I'm pretty but..." He sighed heavily. "I served your father as a friend. My father told me that I needed to protect the Knights with all my being. I did... I protected your father all through Hogwarts...."  
  
"And then you stood there and waited as my dad was cut down by yer school buddy Donovan...."  
  
"Donovan was only a seventh year when Voldemort called him out to help him kill the Potters. Kevin knew the Potters because they were staying the same own he had brought his precious two year old daughter and baby girl out with his wife to visit. He told no one where they were." Wizworth said.  
  
"I saw you there... I remembered you were at Hogwarts in my seventh year... a strangely beautiful girl with whitish hair and incredibly pale skin. You looked like the female version of Kevin. You hung around the Marauders and Harry during that one week. I remember it well... which was why I knew you would be going to England to study here at Hogwarts. I just never anticipated who the boy was with the green eyes until the day that Voldemort disappeared."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his spot and Astra moved away so he could sit down. He sat down behind a teacher's desk and she sat on the desk. "Go on..." she pushed.  
  
"I saw you again when Kevin showed you to me when you were born. I saw you a third time when you were at the Potters' cottage. You wrestled the other Voldemort to the ground and dragged him into the brush. Then, I saw Voldemort show up with this awkward, red haired boy of seventeen trailing behind him. He didn't look like Voldemort had dragged him out of school. He looked like he was going to miss a show if he didn't follow. Voldemort didn't seem like he minded any."  
  
"Kevin ran out to protect James Potter from getting killed, but was killed himself. That damned idiot never could do things right." Professor Wizworth finished. His fists were clenched.  
  
Astra placed her hands on his and he relaxed. "What happened to the Marauders when we left." she said.  
  
"Lily knew that she and James were going to be killed. She saw it that night when you and the others went out to find the Soul Reaver's stone. That was why she screamed. After that incident and I found them all together in one place... I put a memory charm on them all so that they would forget the incident. Only I remembered about it. Kevin only recalled a girl running into him that looked oddly familiar. He never let on about what he truely thought, so I have no idea if he figured out it was you."  
  
"So that's the entire story?" Astra inquired.  
  
"Yes... that answers all of your questions, I believe...."  
  
"Not all... did you become an animagus to watch me or were you one before...." Astra asked.  
  
"I became an animagus sometime when Kevin died. I chose three forms that would be useful to you when you would be going to Firestrom in America. I actually prefer being in animal form. I become human and all the girls in my vicinity start staring at me like I'm a freak show..."  
  
Astra pinched his cheek. "That's because yer so damned cute!" she said as she made a kissy face at him. He pushed away from her.  
  
"Please! I'm old enough to be your father, lassie! Keep that face to Draco!" he laughed. He paused briefly before talking again. "I never said anything, but.... I had a bit of a crush on that mysterious girl that bumped into Kevin... that is... until I saw the same girl in the large baby that Kevin had held in his arms. Then, I knew what you would become and that I would be by your side until I died."  
  
"How touching... now... before I start dying from the nausea that yer causing, why don't you turn into Skywise the snake and come up to my shoulders so I can pack up and leave?" she smiled up at him.  
  
He smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug. Black hair fell over her face and shoulders as he held her to him. "You are a graceful warrior... and a loyal friend...." He changed into a snake and slithered around her neck. "Thanksssssss...." he said.  
  
"So are you gonna teach next year, Sky?" she asked.  
  
"No! I can't take all of those kids and animals at the same time! I gives me a massive headache just thinking about it....." He nuzzled his sleek head against her neck. Astra smiled.  
  
At Hogsmeade, Harry watched Professor Snape talking to Miss Snape thoughtfully. "Well Aldonia... I do hope you have a safe trip back to America...."  
  
She looked downtrodden. "I'll be fine... don't worry about me...." She lifted her head and peered up at Snape with those violet eyes of hers. She started laughing that horrible laugh of hers. "I may not house a Soul Reaver anymore, Severus, but I can still wipe the floor with you!"  
  
Harry got an interesting image of Professor Snape being used as floor brush by Miss Snape. He suppressed a snigger as he listened. Miss Snape picked up her bags and threw them onto the Hogwarts Express. "I'll see you at the family reunion!" she laughed as she disappeared onto the train.  
  
"Not bloody likely..." Professor Snape mumbled loudly. He glanced around and grinned. He then let out a loud holler and started skipping off to the awaiting carriages.  
  
Harry met up with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Ron smiled at Harry as he sat down. "So... another year gone... one more to go before the big finish." he said.  
  
"Yeah... one more year... I wonder what shall do when I leave...." Hermione said. She nuzzled her head into Ron's neck. "I don't think I could work as a dentist like my mum and dad. Maybe I could work for the Ministry."  
  
"Please don't... it'll be like having another Percy hanging around me. Besides... I think we could do something just as nice when we leave Hogwarts." Ron grinned at Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could.... um.... never mind..." He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Next year. I will tell you next year."  
  
Ginny grinned up at Harry. She seemed to know what her brother had in mind. Harry didn't know, nor could he figure it out. He just settled into the seat and let Ginny's warmth sweep over him.  
  
"What do you think you are going to do, Harry?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Harry had thought about it before, but he could never figure out what he was good for. "Maybe I could play professional Quidditch... that seems to be the only thing I'm good at."  
  
"Maybe you could work with Bill. You're good at solving things." Hermione said.  
  
"Not as good as you though...."  
  
"Maybe you could work at Hogwarts as a teacher...." Ginny said. "Like for the Defense Against the Dark Arts...."  
  
"And stay for only a year... besides... I don't want to be a teacher." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe you could become an Auror like Neville's mum and dad." Ron put in.  
  
"And become a gibbering fool in the process..." Harry muttered. "I don't know... I think I'll wait until I decide what I really want to do."  
  
Ginny hugged him tighter. "You do that... "  
  
Meanwhile, in another compartment, Astra sat with her feet pressed up against the window and propped herself up against Draco, who didn't seem to mind being used as a pillow. "This is still too strange..." said Nevaeh. "I still can't believe you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
  
"Believe it..." Astra said flatly as she continued to draw in the sketch book that she had propped up on her knees.  
  
"I still can't believe that you keep asking like that!" said Draco in his usual sarcastic tone as he mimicked Nevaeh.  
  
Avalon sat quietly next to Kennedy as she looked out the window. Astra sighed at her. "You warned me, didn't you...." she smirked at her.  
  
"Warned you about what?" Avalon said. She continued to gaze out of the window.  
  
"That I was going to end up with Draco... you were referring to his eyes, weren't you." Astra huffed at her sister. Avalon glanced at her and smiled, genuinely smiling.  
  
"What are you drawing, Astra?" Draco said as he glanced over Astra's head.   
  
"I'm drawing a few sketches of Harry and everyone. See? There's Nevaeh and Kennedy... and Avalon... there.... and there's Harry and Ginny... and Hermione and Ron... and there's Pansy..." she said as she pointed out the various characters.  
  
"She looks evil..." Draco noted.   
  
"And there's you..." she smiled as she leaned her head back and grinned up at him. "Pretty as ever....!"  
  
"You draw in that Japanese style, don't you...." he noted.   
  
"And with ball point pen... I can't draw very well with a quill." she said as she showed him the small purple pen.  
  
"Very nice... what are you going to do with these pictures?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm going to draw a comic book. It will be a compilation of all my years at Firestrom and at Hogwarts." she smiled up at him. She felt his hand trail up her neck.   
  
"You have a very nice neck.... soft and white... and you smell like sunflowers." Draco said as he buried his face into her hair. "It's so soft...."  
  
"Yer stalling for time aren't you." she smirked at him.  
  
"Stalling?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Huh?" Nevaeh wondered.  
  
"I asked him if he would like to come over for a bit during the summer." Astra said. "And he still hasn't answered yet..."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You're going to make me angry aren't you..."  
  
"It's what I do best, pretty boy...." she smirked. She pinched his cheek. "You still haven't told dear mumsie about me, have you..."  
  
Draco blushed and growled. "I'll tell her... when the time comes..."  
  
"When I show up at yer door naked..."   
  
Draco turned and stared at her. He had a nosebleed started and Astra started laughing hysterically. "Naughty boy!" she said.  
  
He let her fall onto the floor and laughed. "How do you like that!"  
  
Astra growled and threw her book at him. "No more than you would want me to mess up that perty little face of yers!" she growled.  
  
"This is interesting... They look like they're having fun!" Kennedy said gleefully.  
  
"You think that THAT indicates them having fun?" Nevaeh stared at him incredulously.  
  
Astra smirked and reached out and took Draco's face in her hands and brought his face down. She kissed him deeply, letting out a small moan in pleasure. "Yes... I do..." Kennedy said in a satisfied sort of way.  
  
Everything sort of died away as Astra kissed Draco. She only felt his lips work against hers and his hands hold her in his lap. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Now how was that?" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Disgusting! UGH! Would you two get a room before I throw these books at you!" Avalon said.  
  
Astra didn't care that she was in a compartment full of people watching her. She wanted to stay in this time forever. "So... what'll it be, my dragon?"  
  
"I'll come over..." he said in a husky voice. His breath was hot against her skin. She relished his warmth and his closeness. She hugged him and smiled.  
  
"Good... and if I'm invited over to the Weasley's, yer comin' with me." she grinned at him. "And there is no argument." she put a finger to his lips. She jumped off of Draco and smiled. "Now... I and my friends must change out of our robes before we reach Platform Nine and three quarters."  
  
When the train stopped at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Astra stepped off of the train and glanced around. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a lavender short sleeved shirt.  
  
Draco stared at her. "Why the hell are you wearing that! It's too chilly out here still to wear something like that!" he said in a huff.  
  
"You'll see when you get to my house." she smiled. "See you then!" she waved at him and walked off with Nevaeh.   
  
Harry waved goodbye to Ginny as she set off with Mrs. Weasley and her brother. Harry spotted Sirius standing next a motorcycle. Harry stared at him. "You can't fit a trunk on that thing!"  
  
"Want to bet on that?" he smirked at Harry. "I've got tricks up my sleeve that you wouldn't believe. Come on... give me your trunk and we'll leave for my house."  
  
"YOUR house? You got your house back?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes... and it awaits your arrival, my dear Godson...." Sirius bowed to him. "Remus will visit sometimes since it's not that far from his house."  
  
Sirius took Harry's trunk and somehow made it stay on the very back of the motorcycle. "Is this the one you let Hagrid use to take me to the Dursley's?" Harry asked as he put on a helmet.  
  
"Yes... I got it back, still with the excellent over drive and flying mechanism. Let's be off!"  
  
Harry watched as the train station left him behind. He held onto Sirius tightly as he watched everything disappear as the bike flew up into the air to Harry's new destination. 


End file.
